


My dear bunny

by Pwarktrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, NCT Dream coming later, also my first NCT fanfic, bunny hybrid, just my imagination I wanted to share, just wait for them, mature - Freeform, maybe some smut, mentions of abuse, there might be some other idols too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwarktrash/pseuds/Pwarktrash
Summary: Lonely pack leader and hurt bunny. Desperate for each other but too afraid to let feelings show. Will they get each other? That's for you to find out.





	1. The boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCT fanfic so I'm really excited for it. Also this contains mature content (mentions of abuse, maybe smut etc.) so if you're not comfortable with it please don't read this.

**Jaehyun's pov.**

 

 

"Johnny stop eating Taeyong's face and let's got hunt!" I shouted at Johnny from outside of their cottage because if they would be doing something else I really don't want to see it. Johnny came out after a while with messy hair and bruised lips. "Had a good time?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. He ruffled his hair a bit and smiled sheepishly at me. "You would be the same if you already had a mate" he said to me and reminded me how I still -at the age of 21- don't have a mate. "Well I'm trying to find that" I said and turned to leave towards the forest.

He ran after me and when he got beside me, we shifted to our wolf forms at the forest opening. Me being the light brown with bright blue eyes and he being the black with dark eyes. Both of us are really big since we're alphas. If Johnny was in his human form I would be about on his ribs. I checked if he was ready too and we entered the forest. I sniffed the air that if I could pick some scents in it. Johnny did the same. We were just walking quietly and sniffing the air for preys until Johnny sprinted to other way we were going. I had really weird feeling in my chest so I ran after him.

Johnny was already far before me but I got after him. I was running between the trees and then I sniffed the air and smelled one interesting scent. 'A bunny' but it had some weird scent on it. Johnny ran faster towards the scent when it got closer. My inner wolf was growling for some reason and it made me run faster. I was almost beside Johnny and then I saw it too. One reddish brown bunny was running for it's life before us. It had some darker spots on it's fur that totally was blood. The bunny sprinted towards one cave between two huge rocks. It was big enough for us so Johnny went after it.

I ran before him and stopped him. _*Dude what the hell are you doing? Let me get that rabbit!*_ Johnny said in his mind to me and I shook my head. _*Let me go first. I'm a bit smaller that you so if the cave gets smaller you won't be stuck*_ He let out one frustrated sigh and approved to let me go first. I went towards the opening a bit behind other rock and looked in. It wasn't really deep and at the end there was a bit light so I started to move after it.

I felt Johnny coming after me but he held back from running over me to kill that rabbit. At the wall of the back was small bush of plants and that scent was coming from there. I was almost at the back of the cave and then I saw a small lump beside the wall behind the plants. I sniffed a bit and smelled the bunny, blood and a bit of human. I walked slowly towards it and closer I got I saw that the bunny was growing a bit. I got to the end and the cave got bigger and Johnny fit beside me. He came and was ready to kill it but he was stopped by me. He looked at me weirdly and then he took a closer look of 'bunny'.

 _*What the hell?*_ he thought and looked at me. There wasn't bunny anymore there was a gorgeous naked small human boy with bunny ears and tail with his eyes closed. The boy had this orange hair what had lighter stripes in it.The boy was scared for his life and was breathing really fast and shacking. He was covered in blood and he looked like he lost a lot of blood already. Also he looked like he was going to faint even because of the blood loss or fear. The boy was hugging his legs close to him milky white chest and he had his ears flat against his head.

 _*Hybrid*_ Johnny mumbled and took a step closer the boy. The boy flinched away and started shacking even more and he looked so tiny curled up like that and all I wanted to do -I don't even know why- was to protect him. _*Don't go closer*_ I said to him in my mind and shifted to my human form. He looked at me and shifted in his human form and also took a few steps away. I walked slowly towards him and kneeled before him. He was shacking and he flinched even more towards the wall with his remaining strength. I touched his hair a bit and god it was soft. His eyes opened really fast. He tried to get away from me but he didn't have the strength for it and started to cry probably thinking that he was going to die. I took his head on my lap and started to pet his hair. I wiped some blood from wound that was right below his right eye. He was looking at me warily and crying but his shacking had lessened a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said to him in the softest tone that I could have and gently stroked his bunny ears a bit and wiped one small wound with my hand from his ear. He looked at me with those cute doe eyes but what made that sad was the amount of fear what I saw in them. "I promise" I said to him gently and petted his cheek with my fingers.

 

 

**Johnny's pov.**

 

 

The moment what I saw right before my eyes was something unique. I had never seen something like that. Not with someone's who are not mates. But when I looked at the boy a bit closer I noticed that maybe he's not yet off age. And the amount of love Jaehyun was holding in his eyes when he looked at that boy I just couldn't not to think that maybe they are going to be mates when the boy comes off age.

I felt like I was third wheeling when I watched the scene. It was like with Yuta and Sicheng when Sicheng wasn't yet off age. Oh man Yuta was going crazy with his hormones when he smelled Sicheng's first heat when he got off age. Anyways as I was saying I was watching them being all lovey dovey with each other not even noticing it. The boy still haven't said anything and was now looking at Jaehyun sleepily. He needs to be treated or else he's not going to make it.

"Jaehyun, it's unfortunate to break this moment but if you want to save that boy we have to get him in camp or else he's not going to make it alive" I said to him and with that he put the boy's head on floor and sifted in his wolf form. _*Help him on my back*_ I did what he said and got shook when I noticed that the boy didn't weight like at all. Just then I noticed how skinny he was and all his bones were showing. I placed him gently on Jaehyun and shifted in my wolf form.

 

 

**Jaehyun's pov.**

 

 

Johnny lifted the boy on my back and he looked shook for a bit but then he shifted in his wolf form and we started to leave the cave. I had to walk with my legs a bit hooked so the boy's back won't get bigger damage. I saw the opening on the cave and walked a bit faster. I got out of the cave and Johnny was right after me and he was making sure that the boy won't fall from my back. Even though my back was really wide. If the boy slipped a bit to my other side Johnny would carefully push him a bit so he won't fall.

 _'Why is he so gentle with him?'_ I thought so quietly since I didn't want Johnny to hear me. We were walking quickly towards the forest entrance between the trees. Johnny made sure that no predators were close and that the boy didn't fall. We stepped out of the forest and Johnny shifted to his human form. He took the boy from my back and held him till I was also in human form. The boy had fainted on our way and now he was unconscious. Johnny gave him to me and I carried him in bridal style as gently as anyone could in this world. "Run ahead to camp and inform Taeil so he can start treating this boy's wounds as soon as possible" I said to Johnny and he just nodded and shifted back to wolf form and ran to camp.

I ran a bit slower so I wouldn't hurt boy more. I snaked between the rocks and bushes and when I got to our camp Taeil was already waiting for me outside of his healing cottage. Everyone was watching when I carried the boy to Taeil's cottage and in there. Taeil came right after me inside and started to look for herbs that he needs. "Lay him on that bed over there beside the fire place" he ordered and took the herb bottles from the selves. "Step aside and bring me some clean water" he said to me in hurry and shoved a wooden bucket on my hands. I took it and sprinted to stream close by our camp.

I filled the bucket with cold water and carefully ran towards Taeil's cottage. I didn't spill really much water and when I got there Taeil immediately took a cloth and watered it. He started to clean the wounds and when I looked the cleaned wounds closer my eyes widened to the maximum. "What is this?" I asked Taeil and he glanced at the wound he just cleaned and said: "It's made by knife or something else sharp" He wiped the blood from his body and beneath it was the most beautiful milky white skin I have ever seen but it was covered in ugly scars, fresh wounds and different colored spots depending on how old they were.

Then he took out of some bottle a needle and some string from other bottle. "It's good that he's still out so he won't have to deal with this pain right now" Taeil mumbled to himself while he put the string to needle. "Make sure he's alright" he ordered me and started to stitch his deepest wounds. It's nothing new to me as I also have had to take them after the battles.

Taeil took some herbs and started to grind them into a paste in a small cup. He gave me another small cup full of herbs and made me do one paste that smelled horrible but he said that it'll sting more than it smells. I already felt bad for that boy because he had to go through this. Taeil applied some of his paste to the spots gently and then he took my paste and applied even more gently to the wounds. After that he put a cloth over his wounds so they wont get infected.

The boy was still unconscious and he was breathing really softly. "If he starts to breath even more cautiously tell me immediately because he's already in critical situation" Taeil said to me and put some more woods into the fire place so the boy won't get cold. Taeil gave me a blanket that I put on the boy because he was a bit cold. "There's nothing we can do anymore. All we can do is to wait and pray for the best" he said softly like he already got attached to the boy. Well he's the 'grandma' of our pack, he cares for everyone.

I made a promise for myself that I'll stay beside that boy no matter what. _'Why do I have this desire to stay with him?'_ I thought as I looked at the boy so I could notice everything about his health. As the time passed I started to look at him closer. I noticed how his bunny ears were fluttering a bit that meaning that he's still alive. I looked at his face and got mesmerized by it. He truly was beautiful. Those cute doe eyes. Those perfectly sleek eyebrows. That cute small nose. And lastly his pink kissable lips. Then my eyes started to wander and I looked at his smooth milky white collarbones that were showing too much. I lifted the blanket a bit upper so his neck was also covered with it. Then I started to thought _'Why is he so skinny? Why was he beaten up?'_   Those are the questions only that boy can answer.

I admired him for about hour before Johnny came in without me noticing it and asked: "Are you going to stare at him to the end of world or are you going to eat? Yuta got a deer a bit earlier" he said and waited for my answer. "I'm going to keep looking after him so if he gets worse I can inform Taeil immediately" I answered and glanced at Johnny and then kept looking at the boy. I heard Johnny sighing and then saying: "Okay then. I'll say Sicheng to bring you some of that deer" Then he left and I was left looking at the boy again.

A bit after Johnny left Sicheng came in holding grilled deer meat. I looked at him in the eyes and thanked him for bringing it and I started to eat it. Sicheng just turned 19 and he was rescued by us about one year ago when we found him in the woods beside the hunters camp in a cage where read 'Omega-China'. Chinese hunters kidnapped him from China and brought him here and because of that his Korean is not so good yet.

"That boy... He bunny? He from forest?" Sicheng asked with broken Korean and I nodded at him while chewing the meat. "He's a bunny hybrid and yes we found him in the forest. Johnny thought he was a rabbit so he almost killed him" I answered how the thing was after I swallowed the meat. "Boy injured by Johnny?" he asked wide eyed. "No Johnny didn't hurt him he just chased him. When we reached him he was already like this" I said and looked at the boy with sad eyes. "Jaehyun sad? You love him?" Sicheng asked looking at me with those innocent eyes. When he asked that I chocked on the meat I was eating and Sicheng started hurriedly patting my back. "I say bad thing?" Sicheng asked worriedly and looking guilty before me. Well I can't blame him, I'm the pack leader even if he's like a brother to me he still is a bit afraid of me. "No no no you didn't say anything bad. It's just I got startled with that question" I answered at him when I stopped coughing. "So, you love him?" he asked again. "No I don't love him" when I said that my inner wolf was growling really hard that I felt like fighting with myself.

"Okay. I go, Yuta worried" skinny omega said and got up to leave to his alpha. "Okay please tell everyone that if something happens come and tell me" I said to him before he could leave. "Okay Jaehyun I tell" he said and left the cottage. I ate the deer and I think that I fell asleep for a while and when I woke up I heard one voice. It was crying and still it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I opened my eyes and saw that the bed was empty where the boy should have been. I panicked and looked around fast.

I noticed small lump in the corner opposite from me. I got up and slowly walked towards the person there was. I kneeled before the person and then it looked at me and I realized this is the boy. The boy screamed and tried to get away from me but there was a wall right behind him. I held him on place from his shoulders maybe a bit too tightly and looked for his eyes but he kept turning away. Then he suddenly looked at me straight on the eyes and kept crying and he covered before me. _'Right he senses that I'm an alpha'_ I released my hold and this time hugged him. He kept crying and tried to get away from me but I just mumbled:

"Stop moving you'll hurt yourself even more" the boy stopped moving and he tried to breathe normally surprisingly he buried his face on my chest. Maybe out of fear or something else. I caressed his head and stroked his hair. He kept still the whole time and I started to hum for him to calm down.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you"


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young bunny hybrid gets painful flashbacks.

**"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you"**  
  
  
**Jaehyun's pov.**  
  
I held the boy in my arms and little by little he was going to stop shaking. I sensed that he was still deadly afraid and shaking a bit. I petted his hair with my right hand and stroked his back with my left hand. He was breathing normally already but he kept his face hidden in my chest.  
  
I sensed that someone was watching us and I turned my head a bit so I saw the entrance of the cottage. There was standing literally everyone. I continued petting the boy but looked at others too. I was going to ask why they were standing there but Taeyong spoke first.  
  
"We heard a scream so we came to see if you need help" he looked at the boy who was now trying to hide more on my lap and said "Well now when I look you don't seem to need help" he said smiling softly and guided others quietly out.  
  
The boy seemed like he got scared of the others so I hummed a song that I remember my mom sang for me when I was a pup. I was humming softy against his hair and I got shook when he wrapped his bony arms around me carefully, probably trying if I'm going to get mad from it. When I just continued to hum and pet him he hugged me tighter and snuggled to me even more.  
  
I was mentally dying from his cuteness but I had to keep it inside so I won't scare him away. We sat there about half a hour with him on my lap and both hugging each other tightly. I pulled a bit away from him but he held onto me tightly, so I pulled away completely but he was still sitting on my lap. I tried to look at his eyes but he kept looking at his lap and he had his bunny ears flat against his forehead so it was really hard to find them. I decided to talk a bit to him and maybe get to know something about him.  
  
"Hey w-" I didn't get to continue when he started hysterically talking and shacking a bit.  
"D-don't hurt m-me I p-promise t-that I w-won't hug you a-anymore just don't h-hurt me" he covered his face with his ears and hands. I took his hands gently to mine and rubbed them softly with my thumbs.  
  
"Didn't I say that I'm not going to hurt you? If you want you can hug me as much as you want but first I have to know your name" I said gently to him and he looked at me finally with those doe eyes. His eyes got watery and I panicked that I said something wrong. He suddenly tackled me to ground and buried his face to my chest again and hugged me as he cried softly.  
  
"T-thank you, thank y-you so m-much" he said while stuttering a bit and I didn't know what to do so I kept running my fingers through his hair and petted his ears.  
  
When he had calmed down I asked him again softly "What's your name?"  
  
"Doyoung"  
  
"Well that's a pretty name. Suits you well" I said and immediately thought why I said it. As I looked at him I saw that adorable pink tint on his cheeks.  
  
"Then what's your name?" Doyoung asked and looked at me still laying on me with that pink tint. "My name is Jaehyun" I said and then I asked him a new question.  
  
"How old are you? You don't seem very old" "I'm 17. I'll be turning 18 in few months" he said while looking at my chest as he talked. So he's not yet off age. "I'm 21" I just said to him and kept admiring his face. He noticed my stare and that pink tint got redder.  
  
We heard someone coming and Doyoung tried getting off of me fast but he collapsed on me again and groaned when he felt the pain from his body. I helped him and sat up but I held him on my lap still. I glanced towards the entrance and saw Taeil coming with a basket full of fruits and berries.  
  
When Doyoung saw him he covered behind my chest and flattened his ears. To be honest his ears tickled a bit under my chin when I hugged him close and whispered calming words like he's not going to hurt you in his ears. Taeil came in and went to his herb selves. He took some random bottles and came to us.  
  
Doyoung almost started crying but I kept whispering in his ears. He hugged me tightly and I kept petting his hair.  
  
Taeil came closer and sat beside us on floor. I glanced at him and he smiled to the sight of us.  
  
"Doyoung he's Taeil and he's the healer of our pack. He's not going to hurt you he wants to help you to get better" I whispered to his ears while looking at Taeil's reaction. He just smiled at me and took some herbs out.  
  
Doyoung looked up to me and whispered: "He wants to help me heal faster?"  
  
I looked at him sweetly and nodded. After that Doyoung looked at Taeil still being wary. Taeil looked at him and smiled softly.  
  
"Hello I'm Taeil and I'd like to help you" he said and then asked "What's your name?" Doyoung mumbled: "Doyoung"  
  
"Can you lay down on that bed?" Taeil asked and pointed towards the bed where we placed Doyoung earlier. Doyoung looked scared but still nodded shakily and wobbly got off of me. I watched him carefully ready to catch him if he falls.  
  
Doyoung laid on the bed and jerked away when Taeil went closer. Taeil looked at me and I went next to Doyoung and sat there. He immediately searched for my hand and held it tightly when he found it. I ran my thumb over his knuckles and he seemed to calm down a bit. Taeil took the herbs closer and started to grind them. Doyoung looked at him all the time and his eyes flickered towards herbs too.  
  
He glanced at me nervously when Taeil was ready with the paste. "It's going to sting a bit" Tael said while he carefully took the bandages off. Doyoung looked at the stitches that were on his body and he gasped quite loudly. Taeil softly wiped the old pastes off of the wounds while glancing at Doyoung if he's alright. I felt how Doyoung tightened his hold on my hand and I watched as he bit his lower lip.  
  
Taeil took the paste and started applying it. Doyoung tensed up and he groaned in pain. I moved my other hand towards his head and began petting his hair. That seemed to distract him a bit since he leaned to my touch. He was breathing heavily and soft whimpers left him. I stared at his face and kept trying to distract him from the pain he was feeling.  
  
When Taeil was done applying the pastes he covered them with new bandages again. Doyoung was laying still with his eyes closed while still panting and whimpering while breathing heavily. I know how he feels because I have taken those pastes too but I can endure the pain. The whole cottage smelled like the herbs -when it wouldn't- and pastes. I took Doyoung's head on my lap and kept stroking his bunny ears back and running my fingers through his hair.  
  
"He seems to be in good condition so you could soon maybe take him out to see some sun" Taeil said as he was cleaning the herbs away. I looked at Doyoung and said to him "I'll wait until he doesn't feel pain anymore" Doyoung looked at me through his eyelashes and he smiled at me softly. As I petted his head his ears fluttered prettily and he snuggled to my hand once it touched his head again. _Oh my god why you gotta be so adorable._  
  
He just smiled sweetly and then he fell slowly asleep due to all that has happened to him today. I continued petting his head and I looked up when I sensed Taeil looking at me. Taeil was smiling suggestively.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I asked him since he had looked at us quite long already.  
  
"Oh nothing you just seem to be really comfortable with him. You have never been like that to anyone else" as he said that he wiggled his eyebrows super fast and I looked at him with what-the-heck-do-you-mean look.  
  
"Don't mind me I'm just old fart who thinks too much" he said playfully and was going to leave before I shouted:  
  
"Don't say that if you've not been here many of us wouldn't maybe be alive anymore"  
  
He looked at me and looked kinda annoyed.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
_Did I say something wrong?_  
  
I looked at him nervously as he started to speak again.  
  
"Are you happy that you got me speechless from happiness?"  
  
I sighed from relief and he started laughing since he got me to his trap.  
  
"Damn, you have been too much with Yuta. He has been teaching you pranks hasn't he?"  
  
He just nodded while trying to keep his laugh inside but failed and started laughing. I had to shush him so he wouldn't wake Doyoung and he looked like he just broke something important. He pointed towards the entrance while trying to stay quiet and I nodded. With that he left and I carefully moved Doyoung's head and laid down beside him on the mattress. I fell asleep listening Doyoung's sweet breathing and then I dreamed about him too.  
  
  
**Taeil's pov.**  
  
He really didn't get that hint huh?  
  
I was walking towards the center of the camp and I saw everyone doing their own things. Yuta and Johnny were preparing themselves for a hunt and Taeyong and Sicheng were forcing them to eat something first. Sicheng was sitting on Yuta's lap and feeding him at the same time. I smiled to myself and walked beside the campfire.  
  
Taeyong looked back from Johnny to me and he smiled softly before continuing feeding his mate. Johnny tried to say things like 'Others need that more than me' and 'I'll get more and then I'll eat' but Taeyong wasn't having that.  
  
"Johnny I know you well enough that you would be even months without eating anything if you had to" as he said that his eyes fogged with sadness and tears.  
  
_He's remembering that war._  
  
Johnny saw that and hugged him tightly to his broad chest and I heard how Taeyong started sniffling and Johnny was comforting him. I suddenly remembered that war too and I got sad too. _Why did he have to die?_  
  
I felt my eyes got teary fast and I hurriedly stood up and ran towards my cottage what I shared with him. I'm horrible at showing my feelings so I always run to be alone at times like this. I forgot that Jaehyun and Doyoung were there so I just entered and when I got in I fell on my knees. My tears started falling freely and soon I started sobbing while I started to shuffle around to find the last thing I have from him.  
  
I found it. It was a beautiful necklace he had made by his self for me. I hugged it close to me and sobbed harder so my face got wet with tears. I got shocked when I felt skinny -bony- arms around me. I quickly looked up and I saw Doyoung smiling softly at me. As I continued crying he hugged me close and started to hum a song that I didn't recognize.  
  
"You don't have to always act so strong. You have to let others know how you feel. They can't help you if you don't show your feelings" Doyoung said softly and I know. I'm horrible at showing my feelings and it got worse after is death.  
  
"Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked sweetly looking at me and I nodded carefully.  
  
"Taeyong was remembering one war about two years ago. My m-mate d-d-died there and I j-just started c-crying" I struggled to say word death but he understood what I meant and kept comforting me.  
  
"Can I know his name?" He asked carefully.  
  
"His n-name was H-Hansol"  
  
  
  
**Jaehyun's pov.**  
  
I woke up to coldness and sobbing sounds. I hurriedly sat up and scanned the cottage until I saw familiar orange hair. I stood up and went towards him. As I got closer I noticed that it wasn't Doyoung crying. It was Taeil.  
  
I stood about two meters from them and I heard Doyoung carefully asking:  
  
"Can I know his name?" and Taeil stuttered while answering.  
  
"His n-name was H-Hansol"  
  
I walked towards them and hugged them both since Doyoung was starting to tear up. Taeil glanced up but then tried to calm down. Doyoung leaned his head to my chest and I heard him sniffling. As they both had calmed down Doyoung asked:  
  
"W-where was he born?" Taeil looked confused but said:  
  
"Busan, why?" Doyoung teared up again and asked:  
  
"W-was he a werewolf too?" To that Taeil just nodded and Doyoung started sobbing softly I hugged him close to me and comforted him. Taeil looked confused as ever and I could just imagine my face mirroring that same face as he.  
  
"Where do you know him?" I whispered to his ear softly and I felt as he shuddered.  
  
"W-when I was born he was five and our moms were friends and he was like a big brother to me just from another mom" he was calm already but he was sniffling and Taeil was shocked and he just looked at the necklace he had on his palm.  
  
We all sat there in silence before Doyoung broke it.  
  
"So you were the one he always wrote me about"  
  
"Huh?" Taeil looked up taken aback.  
  
"He used to write a letter to a at least twice a month about his life in here. He always talked about 'this one beautiful boy' in his letters but he never told his name to me. One day he just said that it was sure that the boy was his mate and he wanted to mate with him already but that boy wasn't ready yet" Doyoung looked up to Taeil as he was staring at the floor and held eye contact with him.  
  
"He always said that the boy was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he was so in love with him. Well it was obvious since he talked so much about him and now I finally got to know that boy who stole my hyung's heart completely"  
  
As he said that Taeil's ears got red from his words and intense eye contact. He looked to the floor and played with the necklace.  
  
I felt how Doyoung got up from my embrace and went to hug Taeil. He looked shocked and looked at me confusedly. I made gestures to him to hug Doyoung back and he immediately did that.  
  
"I swore that if I ever meet that boy, hyung was talking about I'll treat him like a brother too. Except if I didn't like him and I feel like I like you" as he said that he hugged him tighter and Taeil teared up again while he buried his face to Doyoung's neck. I smiled to this sweet moment and I was happy that they finally met.

 _I wish Hansol would have seen this._  
  
  
**Doyoung's pov.**  
  
As I was hugging my hyung I heard some shouts outside and I let go of Taeil and looked at Jaehyun.  
  
"They seem to have got a big meal" he said and stood up. He reached out his hand for me and when I took it he pulled me easily up even when I didn't do anything. When he pulled me up I couldn't help but to stare at his arm when his muscles tensed and I felt my face heating up.  
  
I glanced at Taeil when he got up and he probably saw what I stared since he smirked like that. I glared at him trying to hide my face so Jaehyun won't see my blush. Jaehyun took my hand and guided me out, my blush just darkened with his action.  
  
I squinted my eyes in the bright day light and I looked carefully around. Jaehyun let go of my hand and he said that he'll be back just in a second. Taeil went after him and I stood there alone waiting for them to come back. I saw some people doing their things and as I turned around I saw a man bigger than me -maybe bigger than anyone here- and I got scared since I have big traumas.  
  
I immediately dropped on my knees in reflex and I flattened my ears against my head. I covered in front of him and I started to mumble to myself  
  
"Don't hurt me. I'll be good. Let me go. I don't want this"  
  
I started shaking and breathing heavily when I saw him squatting before me.  _I'm going to get hurt. I'm going to get hurt._ I heard him saying something but it came out muffled. I felt tears prickling down my cheeks and everything seemed to have blurred. Voices were muffled and my vision was clouded.  
  
Just then I felt strong arms around me and I was lifted to someone's lap. I looked up and saw Jaehyun. Everything went back to normal as I heard him saying:  
  
"He's not going to hurt you. Don't you remember him? He helped me to save you. I promise he won't hurt you" he petted my ears and wiped my tears. I buried my face to his chest. My breath slowed down as he hugged me. I heard a deep voice behind me saying:  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't meant to scare him. I didn't know he would react like that: I just wanted to help and ask if he was lost" I carefully looked back and saw that same man covering like a kicked puppy in front of Jaehyun. Then I glanced back at Jaehyun and saw him glaring at that man.  
  
I felt like they are friends since there were others too. I drew a patterns at Jaehyun's chest and he looked down on me. I looked up and I saw him calming when we made eye contact. He looked at me so intensely so I blushed hard and buried my face to his neck so he wouldn't see it. I felt my heart beating a bit faster.  _Heart stop beating so fast he'll notice._  
  
He hugged me close and I felt him chuckling. I felt everyone looking at us and I blushed from the embarrassment. I'm literally sitting on their leader's lap of course this would be a good scene.  
  
"Okay Johnny. You're forgiven to me but you have to apologize to Doyoung too" Jaehyun said to that man -Johnny- and then he carefully turned me around so I saw him. Jaehyun held my hands in his bigger ones and I felt secured and safe. With that I looked at Johnny to eyes and I immediately felt like covering in front of an alpha. That's how I was taught.  
  
"I'm sorry that I scared you and it won't happen again" he said looking sincere so I just nodded since I was still afraid to use my voice in a crowd like this.  
  
"Use your voice" Jaehyun whispered to my ear and squeezed my hands gently. I took a deep breath and I squeezed his hands back.  
  
"Y-you're f-forgiven" I mumbled softly but he still heard it. I saw his eyes lit up and he really looked like a giant puppy. Jaehyun suddenly turned me around and stood up so he was carrying me. I let out a squeal and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He just laughed and held me tightly so I wouldn't fall. My heart started beating fast again and I was afraid that he would feel it.  _Why are you beating so fast?_  
  
He walked towards the campfire where was others too. He sat down with me on his lap facing him, my limbs still around him. He sat me down beside him and took a fur from a basket what was there and he placed it on my shoulders. I blushed a bit and started to look around. I saw this one skinny boy having his leg thrown over a bit shorter but more masculine man's leg sitting on our right side. On our left side were that Johnny guy and probably his mate since he was sitting on Johnny's lap.  
  
Taeil came a bit after and he brought water with him in a wooden bucket. He sat beside Johnny and his pink haired mate.  
  
I closed my eyes for a bit and leaned my head against Jaehyun's shoulder. I stayed there for about ten minutes and I smelled a meat cooking on fire and then I saw that man -was it Johnny- cutting a deer and that pink haired man was grilling it. That boy saw my stare and asked:  
  
"Do you eat meat since you're a bunny hybrid or are you a vegetarian?" I looked at him taken aback and I stuttered to him  
  
"I-I eat m-meat but just n-not rabbits or deers" I looked at my lap and played with my fingers. I said the word deer so quiet that I thought no one heard it because I didn't want to bother them since they got deer. I was afraid that if I said that louder they would hurt me. _It wouldn't be new anyway._  
  
Unfortunately Jaehyun heard it and said "I'll be right back" he stood up and walked towards the forest. "Where are you going?" Taeil asked.  
  
"I'm going to hunt something" he just said and shifted to his wolf form and then he left. _His wolf form is really beautiful._ I was still staring at where he left and I thought that if I stare there no one would notice me. I was wrong.  
  
That pink haired boy sat down next to me but he kept a small distance which I was grateful for.  
  
"I think we should all introduce ourselves to-" he looked at me and I realized that anyone except Taeil knew my name.  
  
"Doyoung" I simply said and turned my gaze to my lap again.  
  
"Well Doyoung I'm Taeyong and you have already met Johnny if I haven't mistaken" Taeyong said and pointed at Johnny who was ruffling his brown hair.  
  
"Me is Sicheng" the black haired skinny boy from my left said with broken Korean and smiled brightly with his teeth showing.  
  
"I'm Yuta and Sicheng just came from China about a year ago so he doesn't speak Korean really well yet" the brown haired man beside Sicheng said and wrapped his arm around Sicheng's shoulder. He blushed and hid his face in Yuta's neck.  
  
I looked at all of them and memorized their names if I sometimes need that information. We heard faint sound of steps coming behind us and we all turned to look. There came Jaehyun coming back holding two pheasants from their legs. He looked at me intensely and he looked a bit worried.  
  
I smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back relieved. He sat down in front of me to the ground and started picking the birds' feathers off as I stared at his features Sicheng appeared right beside me.  
  
"Doyoung like Jaehyun?" when he said that I squealed which would have almost been a scream. I said to him:  
  
"Could you please go a bit further from me?" right after I said that I sensed that he was an omega. He looked at me a bit weirdly but complied remembering that earlier event. He made a bit space between us and asked again.  
  
"Doyoung like Jaehyun?" 

"O-of course I like him. H-he saved me" Sicheng looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. 

"No. Me mean like me like Yuta" as he said that he blushed a bit and looked like a puppy. 

"I-I" I didn't get to answer when Taeyong gave me grilled pheasant. I looked at it carefully and I suddenly realized how hungry I really was because I haven't eaten properly since I was 12. I took the meat in front of my face first and looked at it closely.  _I didn't even remember what food looks like._ I hadn't eaten in months now. I only have gotten maybe a carrot in a week so I wouldn't die, sometimes not even that.

I felt them looking at me so I looked up from the meat. Jaehyun stood up and came sit beside me. He carefully took my hands in his and he touched all the bones he felt in my hands. My knuckles were showing unusually much. I teared up a bit but I didn't want to cry. Taeil came to my other side and he looked at my bony body in pity. Jaehyun took the meat from my hands. I Stretched my hand out to get it back but I immediately took it back since I wasn't allowed to take back what someone have taken from me. 

Jaehyun lifted me to his lap and he started picking smaller pieces from the meat. I looked at the meat desperately and I remember this kind of moment too well.

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_He had came to the basement again and this time he had a plate of food with him. He put the plate in front of me since I was laying on the floor and I was going to eat but then he took it back. I tried to get it back but he kicked me away from him. I whimpered in pain and clutched my stomach where he had kicked me. "Haven't I said that if someone takes something from you, you can't even try to get it back? Hm Doyoungie?"_

_Suddenly he grabbed me from my hair and I screamed in pain. He lifted me from my hair so I was standing he dragged one chair from the corner of the basement. He sat on that and put me to his lap facing him. He took the plate and started to eat the food and holding eye contact with me and I felt my stomach growling in hunger._

_"Would you want some?" he asked and I nodded with clouded eyes. Actually I had already gotten used to not eating so I wouldn't really be surprised if he didn't give me any._

_"You son of a bitch! I taught you better than this! If I ask you something you answer with words!" he yelled at me and threw me to the ground and stood up. He thre the plate to my head so it broke. I felt warm substance rolling down my forehead and then he started kicking me._

_"How does that feel? Hm Doyoung?"_

_I saw black dots starting to cover my vision and I was going to lose my consciousness anytime now._

_"Doyoung!"_

_"Doyoung!"_

 

**_Flashback end_ **

 

_"Doyoung!"_

I opened my eyes and gasped heavily. I looked around and saw everyone around me and I was now bridal style on Jaehyun's arms.  _That felt too real._  
  
"Doyoung can you hear me?" I heard someone asking but it was a bit blurred. I felt someone turning my head from my chin and I saw Jaehyun's face in front of me. "Can you hear me? he asked again and I faintly nodded that he didn't see it but felt it. I saw him sighing  deeply and then he hugged me to his chest. 

"W-what happened?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"I was going to feed you but then your gaze blurred completely and after a second you just collapsed on me" Jaehyun explained still hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back and I heard a faint whisper of his:

 

 _"I was so so worried"_  

 


	3. Surprise trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has a surprise for his bunny.

_**Doyoung's pov.**_  
  
_"I was so so worried"_  
  
When I heard Jaehyun saying that I felt my cheeks getting warm. I hid my face to his chest hoping no one would notice it. Little did I know Taeyong saw my face and was smirking to my reaction. I heard Sicheng squealing and saying something about how cute I was being. I suddenly heard my stomach growling slightly and I bet they heard it too.  
  
Jaehyun pulled away from the hug chuckling and took the meat from Yuta and started to pick smaller pieces from it again. He lifted my head from the chin with his hand and with other he put the piece in front of my mouth.  
  
"Open up" he said smiling and I happily opened my mouth. He carefully put it in and after he withdrew his hand I closed my mouth and started to chew on it. I nearly moaned at the taste of food but I muted it to a happy sigh. Jaehyun was smiling all the time and he just continued to pick smaller pieces for me and feed them to me while I happily ate after years of not eating properly. That time when he put the last piece of meat in my mouth I accidentally -I really mean it- sucked on his fingers. Also I had somehow closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw a bit pinkish Jaehyun in front of me and I realized what I did. I felt a heavy blush rising on my cheeks and I turned my gaze to my lap. I was afraid that maybe he got mad since he was a bit red.  
  
But then suddenly I felt his fingers brushing on my cheek. I looked up taken aback that I didn't get hit and I saw him smiling down at me. I felt my cheeks getting even warmer if that was even possible. I looked down again in reflect and I heard others cooing at us while Jaehyun just chuckled. _Oh how I love his voice and him- Wait what?_  
  
He lifted my head from my chin with his fingers and I had to look at him on the eye. I looked deep at his ice blue eyes and I didn't notice how fast I got lost in them. He smiled softly at me and his eyes were smiling with him too. I was staring at his eyes without blinking and I was like in a trance. It was broken when I felt soft lips on my forehead and I saw Jaehyun's chin before my eyes.  
  
My blush had already lessened a bit but now it was the same deep red again. I thought that others had left but they were still there since I heard them cooing and squealing together this time.  
  
I felt Jaehyun rising and I squealed loudly and wrapped my limbs around him tightly not wanting to fall. I saw Jaehyun smirking slyly and also heard Johnny snorting and Taeyong slapping his arm to keep quiet.  
  
Jaehyun had walked a bit now and I was starting to wonder where he was taking me.  
"Where are we going?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Somewhere what I want to show you" with that he kept walking and holding me so I won't fall. "Can you at least let me walk on my own?" I asked trying to sound as convincing as possible. He hummed as thinking and then tightened his hold on me.  
  
"Don't wanna" he said while hugging me like I was a teddy bear. My cheeks got a bit warm again but I just decided to look at the scenery around us.  
It has been a while since I have been outside like this. So peaceful. Last time I had to run for my life. And that wasn't Johnny at first.  
  
My thoughts were cut when Jaehyun informed that we're there where ever he wanted to take me. He put me down and I suddenly didn't want to leave his arms. I felt so safe there and his embrace was so warm that I felt like purring.  
  
Maybe I spaced out a bit since I felt Jaehyun lifting my head from my chin -again- and he kissed my forehead -again- to get me out of the bubble. I felt heat rising on my cheeks -AGaIN- and then he retreated and turned my head to right. I looked over there and I gasped quietly.  
  
There was quite a big fountain which was shining from the last sun patches that were coming between the tree branches. Then there was this a small waterfall which was pouring its water to the fountain ever so beautifully. There was also a mother duck with her seven little ducklings swimming between the water lilies. I was so mesmerized by the fountain's beauty so I didn't see or hear Jaehyun sneaking behind me.  
  
I shrieked when I felt Jaehyun's hands sharply on my waist and soon I felt myself falling into the water. I screamed and tried to get a hold of something but I was already in the fountain. _I can't swim!_   I was under the water and fastly got my head out. I was going to scream for help but I felt earth under my feet. Luckily where he pushed me wasn't really deep and I got to stand. It barely got onto my chest but still I stayed as close to the shore as possible. I felt my clothes sticking to my body and I tried to get some air between them so he wouldn't see my body being so exposed. -I forgot to say, yes we wear clothes-  
  
I know he has seen my upper body already when Taeil treated my wounds. Speaking of my wounds they started to sting a bit. I slowly walked to where Jaehyun was laughing his ass off and I quickly got a hold of his ankle and I pulled as hard as my thin arms had power on them. They had just enough power to have him losing his balance.  
He yelled surprised and it was my turn at laughing my ass off when he fell to water. I stopped laughing when I didn't see him getting out of the water. His head has been under the water for a while and I started getting worried.  
  
"J-Jaehyun?" I said softly and I looked around frantically. I took a step forward but I felt the bottom of the fountain wasn't so close anymore so I took my leg back in hurry and stood still on one place trying to see if I saw him somewhere. I only saw some random air bubbles getting up from where he had fallen. I remembered all the horrible memories with water and I started to thought that maybe he got drowned.  _D-did he really drown?_  
  
I felt tears starting to stream down my cheeks when I didn't see him getting out and it has already been about five minutes. I was really going to give up and go there to find him -or his corpse- and risk my own life by getting drowned until I felt something getting a hold of my ankle.  
  
I screamed loudly while trying to get the thing off of me and I was kicking around so hard trying to get the thing off of me. More tears streamed down my cheeks and I was panicking so hard that I almost didn't feel the thing suddenly disappearing. Then someone hugged me from back and I quickly turned around.  
  
I saw Jaehyun before me being all fine and smiling down at me.  
  
"J-Jaehyun?" I asked and he nodded and I hugged him so fast that light would be jealous. I sobbed softly to his chest and he seemed to get startled and he hugged me quickly back. He rubbed my back gently and I buried my face to his neck while he carefully lifted me to his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
"D-don't ever d-do that again! D-do you u-understand? N-never" I rambled on and on while he just stood there holding me. I was so scared that one of the persons that I anymore trust -somehow- was dead. And even worse by me! I could never kill someone.  
  
When I started to calm down I realized my mistake.  _Oh my- this isn't going to end well._  
  
I just ordered an alpha!  
  
I started to ramble again while my breath started to get heavier and faster. Tears getting heavy behind my eyes again before flowing out of my eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry that I-I o-ordered you! It was an a-accident. I didn't mean-" I was cut off with Jaehyun pulling away and placing his finger on my lips.  
  
I stared at him taken aback and he smiled sweetly at me. _His dimples are cute._  
  
"You don't need to apologize. You're not in that place where ever you came from anymore. You're with us and I promise that you'll be safe with us. So never apologize for something that's not you fault" he told me and took his finger off of my lips. My lips suddenly felt cold without his touch on them.  
  
I stared at him stunned and then he held me with one arm. You hear me one arm! And then he wiped my tears with his other hand.  
  
"Do you know how to swim?" he asked me and I looked down being embarrassed and shook my head.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked softly and I looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Can you?" I asked him while playing with my fingers and I heard him chuckling. It was such a warm sound with so much joy. Chuckles from past only had these evil tunes in them.  
  
"Of course I can. I wouldn't have asked if I couldn't" he said smiling teasingly to me.  
  
"B-but I'm scared. What if I'll drown?" I mumbled quietly and looked down again.  
  
He lifted my head and looked at me into the eyes.  
"You don't need to be scared I'll help you" he let me down slowly and held my hand while carefully leading me to a bit deeper part.  
  
I tightened my hold on his hand and took a deep breath. I'm actually really scared of water since he had sometimes held my head under water till I almost drowned but he always took my head out before I passed out. Except one time. He took my head out just when I had passed out. I was breathing heavily when he guided me slowly to deeper parts.  
  
When the water suddenly was on my neck's level I shrieked and jumped on Jaehyun. I wrapped my limbs tightly around him and buried my face to his neck.  
  
"Woah! Easy there. It's not dangerous when I'm still here" he said softly to me and petted my damp hair and flattened ears.  
  
"Are you scared of water?" he asked carefully, which was totally obvious. Although I didn't say that basic sassy reply what I would have said before he took me. I nodded and Jaehyun felt it against his skin.  
  
"Water isn't something you need to be afraid of. It's just another thing made by mother nature herself. Just like everything living" he explained gently while he slowly unwrapped my limbs. I was soon standing on my own feet again and he took my hand.  
  
He reassured that he'll keep a hold of me when I'll go forward. I took a step ahead and I tightened my hold of his hand. He swiped his thumb over my knuckles and I felt a bit better. The water reached my chin already and Jaehyun was staring to tell me how to actually swim.  
  
"When you swim you have to move both, your legs and you arms. Remember that you won't take it too hardly so you won't tire yourself too fast. Also remember that I'll be right next to you holding you up so you won't sink. When you're better I'll loosen my hold a bit until you're swimming on your own" when he told me what to do he also showed me how to do that.  
  
First he lifted me so I was laying on my stomach on his arms and he told me to start moving my arms and legs.  
  
I moved them quite softly but when I felt that Jaehyun's hold loosened for about just two seconds I started moving them faster. That was until Jaehyun told me to slow down a bit so I won't tire myself.  
  
Jaehyun started moving a bit and I was 'swimming' forward. He lessened his hold bit by bit and I was actually enjoying swimming. It was so much funnier than I remembered the sloshing from my childhood with my mom. _She would have been happy to teach me how to swim. But she would be proud of me now._ I felt myself getting emotional but pushed it off. I felt like Jaehyun was staring at me but I shrugged it off thinking it was my own imagination.  
  
  
  
_**Third person's pov.**_  
  
Jaehyun was actually staring at Doyoung proud smile playing on his lips while he held onto Doyoung less and less. He was looking at Doyoung ever so adoringly and he didn't even realize that time was going really fast.  
  
It was until Jaehyun had completely let go of Doyoung and when Doyoung's happy screams filled the air.  
  
"Jaehyun! Look at me Jaehyun! I'm swimming! I'm really swimming!" his smile was permanent on his face and Jaehyun's face mirrored his feelings.  
  
Jaehyun took off and when Doyoung came beside him he went and swam with him. They started playing around and Jaehyun dived under the water while Doyoung had his back on him. When he turned around Jaehyun suddenly wasn't there. After a second of thinking he saw Jaehyun's head pop up from the surface. He began smiling again and swam towards him.  
  
When he got before Jaehyun he splashed water on him. Jaehyun got shocked and soon splashed water on Doyoung too. That's how their small -huge- water fight got it's start.  
  
It lasted till they started feeling tired and Doyoung swam lazily towards the shore. Jaehyun followed right behind and lifted himself easily up there. Meanwhile Doyoung was having a bit difficulties since they had swam so much his arms were sore and also the shore wasn't too low.  
  
Jaehyun saw this and took a hold of his from his armpits and lifted him up. Doyoung naturally went directly to his lap and nuzzled to his chest. Jaehyun wrapped his arms securely around him and started swaying a bit.  
  
It was getting late and the forest was getting dark also Doyoung started shivering from cold.  
  
  
_**Jaehyun's pov.**_  
  
I saw Doyoung started shivering and he looked tired. Well what can you do when you have swam all day. I took swiftly a bag behind us and Doyoung looked at that in confusion.  
  
"When the heck did you take that?" he asked cutely rubbing his eyes.  
  
I didn't answer but I winked at him. His cheeks got that adorable rosy color and he looked down hoping that I wouldn't see that. _I'm proud that I saw it._ I smiled at him for being over adorable for no reason.  
  
I took my own sweater from the bag and also a blanket since I knew that he would get cold. I nudged him and he looked at me. I showed him the sweater and he immediately got what I meant.  
  
When he was going to take off his shirt he glanced at me flustered. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Can you maybe... turn around or something?" he asked while holding the hem of his shirt.  
  
I took the blanket and raised it between us so he got his privacy. I was secretly smirking to that he got so flustered. He's too cute for his own good.  
  
When he was ready he lowered the blanket and I took a glance at him. He looked so adorable in my over sized sweater and it was so big for him that he got sweaterpaws and the hem went to his mid thigh. Also he wasn't wearing any pants since his were wet and I forgot to take another pair for him. With that sight I had to hold myself back a bit. I felt something happening in my pants and I quickly wrapped him in the blanket so I wouldn't get a hard one. That would be embarrassing as hell.  
  
Doyoung looked at me while smiling ever so brightly.  
  
"How did you know to take these with you?" he asked softly and fumbling with the hem of the blanket.  
  
"I just felt like it. Also I prepared something else too" I said and looked forward waiting.  
  
I felt him watching me and then he turned to look forward like me. He didn't even know what he was waiting for but waited patiently.  _Cute._    
  
I saw what I needed to and my eyes lighted up and I started grinning.  
"It's beginning" I said so he could hear it too.  
  
"What is beginning?" he asked and buried his nose to the blanket while secretly getting closer to me.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
  
_**Doyoung's pov.**_  
  
  
I was slowly getting closer to him as I watched the scenery before us. I glanced at him and I felt the need to be close to him. I took my blanket off of me and I put it on his shoulders. I got between his legs and I leaned my back to his toned chest. I also found the end of the blanket and I wrapped it tightly around both of us.  
  
"You know that I don't get cold so easily?" he murmured to my ear and I shivered softly to his voice.  
  
"I know that. It's just that I... got colder and since you are always so warm I came here if you don't mind you know" I got embarrassed since I just can't say that I wanted to be close to him, so I started rambling.  
  
I stopped when he wrapped his arms around me and I immediately felt myself getting calm. I curled to his embrace and hid my face to the blanket as he put his chin on my head.  
  
I felt my eyes closing but I opened them when he told me to look up.  
As I looked up I gasped to the scenery before us.  
  
Sun was all the way down and some stars were showing between the trees. Moon was shining on the cloudless sky and it was making the fountain sparkle from where it's light rays touched. It was half moon and it was really bright when I looked at it. What was making some light there as well were the hundreds of fireflies flying around creating a beautiful yellowish glow. Wind was blowing gently around us and it was making the trees, bushes and flowers sway softly. I felt the wind touch my orange hair gently. Twirling my bangs with it and I felt calm, like when mom used to stroke my hair. I didn't want to get emotional when something so beautiful was showing right it front of me so I just stared the view in awe.  
  
I don't know how long it had been but I started to feel really sleepy. Maybe Jaehyun noticed it as he nudged me a bit testing if I'm still awake.  
  
"Let's go back now, okay" he said suggestively and stood up slowly. I continued sitting there since I was too tired to get up. Jaehyun looked at me like asking if I was coming and I just yawned at that. I made grabby hands towards him signaling that I want to be carried.  
  
  
_**Jaehyun's pov.**_  
  
_Oh god why do you have to be so adorable._  
  
When he made those grabby hands towards me I started smiling and crouched down on his level. I put my arms around him and he immediately wrapped his limbs around me tightly. I felt the warm air hitting my neck when he nuzzled on me and his small hands gripping the back of my shirt. Carefully I stood up and took the back bag on my hand while other held Doyoung up.  
  
"Hold on tightly I'll put the bag on my back" I said to him and he loosened his hold around my neck and I threw the bag quickly on my back and he wrapped his too thin arms around my neck. I threw the blanket over him and he tugged it a bit so it wouldn't fall. My body was radiating warmth to him and the blanket kept the warmth to his skin.  
  
I held him with both of my hands from under his thighs and began walking back to camp.  
  
After a while of walking I heard soft snores beside my ear. Doyoung had fallen asleep and his limbs were now loosely around me. I made sure to hold him a bit tighter so he won't fall.  
  
As I kept walking I listened his soft breathing and almost forgot to check my surroundings for predators and so we won't get lost. Just kidding for the getting lost part, I could move in the forest with my eyes closed and still knowing exactly where I was.  
  
I took the shortcuts to camp and if the walk there lasted for about hour now it took for only 30 minutes. You wondering why I didn't take shortcuts to the fountain? Well I somehow wanted to spend more time with him. I was strolling between trees and I saw one normal wolf looking at us. I glanced at it and snarled lowly showing my alpha side to it. It immediately covered a bit and I knew it was beta. It left quickly not before bowing to me little.  
  
Soon we got out of forest and I continued walking carefully not to wake Doyoung. I snaked between the small bushes that were close to our camp and looked at my feet so I wouldn't trip on rocks.  
  
After short time I saw the faint light of the campfire and I picked up my pace a bit. I got closer that and saw Taeyong and Johnny beside it snuggled up on a huge blanket together Taeyong sitting on Johnny's lap.  
  
I walked beside them and I saw Taeyong was fast asleep. Johnny saw us and smiled suggestively when he saw I was holding Doyoung.  
  
"Had a good trip?" he whispered while standing up slowly but freezing when Taeyong let out a small whine in his sleep. He stood still until he was soundly asleep again.  
  
"Yeah. We went to that fountain we found last spring remember:" I whispered back to him while readjusting the blanket on Doyoung.  
  
"Taeyong wanted to wait for you since he was scared that some kind of predator would have taken Doyoung or something. I tried reassuring him that if you were with him nothing could happen to Doyoung but he's just too stubborn you know" he explained lowly so the small bundles in our arms wouldn't wake up.  
  
I chuckled lowly and shook my head.  
"He really cares for Doyoung already?"  
  
"Well if he thinks someone is good enough for his care they really are good person. Also now when he's pregnant it's even stronger"  
  
I almost choked on my spit but calmed myself fast.  
"H-he's pregnant?" I asked and my voice shook a bit not knowing that answer would come. "Since when?"  
  
Johnny looked really proud of himself and looked at Taeyong lovingly.  
"Since month ago. Taeyong wasn't feeling very well this morning so I brought him to Taeil who confirmed that he's one month pregnant"  
  
I took a step closer to him and patted his shoulder.  
"Congratulations for you both! Also good luck I heard that pregnancy can be though for the father" I whisper-yelled to him and smirked little to him.  
  
"I don't care. I just want him to have calm pregnancy so nothing would go wrong" he mumbled gently stroking over his mate's back.  
  
I patted his shoulder one last time before bidding my good byes to him and getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Well goodnight then. Tell him tomorrow that we're okay and we got safely back" I said and strolled towards my cottage. I felt like it was okay to have Doyoung out of Taeil's cottage if I just get him checked up tomorrow.  
  
I was going to put Doyoung to my bed carefully and go to sleep on the fur on the floor but he wouldn't let go of me.  
"Don't leave... Stay with me" I heard a faint mumble from him. I smiled to his comment and moved the blanket a bit. I placed him on the mattress and just went to put some wood to the fireplace Taeil probably had lighted and soon got beside him on the bed. He wrapped his small arms around my torso and  tangled his legs with mine. I pulled the blanket carefully over mine and his smaller body. He snuggled his face on my chest and I swiftly wrapped my arms around him.  
  
I petted his bunny ears and kissed his forehead gently before mumbling softly:  
  
"Good night"


	4. Dark past and still dark present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's past is revealed and new people get in camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for few days and I got this ready surprisingly fast. I hope you enjoy~~

_**Doyoung's pov.**_  
  
  
  
I was curled up to the corner in dark basement with almost burnt candle as the only source of light. I hadn't eaten in days and I was really weak at that moment. He visited me two days ago to bring me small cup of water and then he left and hasn't came back.  
  
I hadn't also washed myself maybe in months since he only allows me to shower once in year only if I behave. I've been without washing up two years once if I remember right. As you see I don't know what day it is, what time is it or is it even day.  
  
I carefully wrapped my bony arms around my legs which were as thin as my wrists and tried keeping myself some what warm. It was nearly impossible when you are only skin and bones but you can always try right?  
  
I was dozing off when I heard tapping sound from behind the iron door. He was coming. The door opened heavily and light ray entered the room lighting its stone walls. He stumbled towards me reeking of alcohol and I tried to be as small as possible so maybe he wouldn't see me. I was too scared to notice him standing right in front of me until he grabbed my ears harshly.  
  
"Did you really thing that I wouldn't see you?" he slurred while pulling my ears so hard I was afraid that they would rip off my head. My tears were already flowing freely down my cheeks.  
  
"I'll give you a small punishment now" he said surprisingly clearly and showing me that sickening smirk of his. I thought he would beat me near to death like he always does if I some how broke some rules.  
  
That was until I saw him starting to open his belt with fumbling hands. As he got that off he began opening his pants. My eyes widened and I started to scream and struggle to get him off of me.  
  
"No! Let me go! I don't want this!" it was the first time I had used my voice in years and he had never done anything like this to me so I was indeed terrified.  
  
I kept screaming and screaming until my throat got sore and speaking hurt. I cried loudly as he pushed me face first to the ground. He fumbled with my clothes which were more like rags. I heard a loud bang and when I opened my eyes I saw Jaehyun looking worriedly down on me while shouting my name.  
  
"Thank god you woke up. I got so worried when you started screaming in your sleep" he mumbled as he hugged me close and laid down with me on top of him.  
  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I buried my face to his chest. I tried hiding the fact that I was crying but I failed when his shirt got wet and I began sobbing loudly.  
  
He rubbed my back and let me cry as much as I wanted. I was terrified as I thought I was back there but luckily it was just a really realistic nightmare.  
  
It took me a while to calm down but Jaehyun was being patient with me and comforted me until I was only sniffling.  
  
"Are you okay enough to tell me what did you dream of?" he asked really gently while petting my hair.  
  
I was hesitant but I relaxed on his touch and nodded carefully.  
  
"I-I was i-in a basement where I-I spent almost my entire childhood. T-then h-he came in-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but who is this 'he'?" Jaehyun asked gently.  
  
"He's my uncle from my d-dad's side" I answered him truthfully.  
  
I felt his other hand sneak around my waist and and kept petting me while his other arm held me securely.  
  
"Can you tell me everything from your childhood as you remember it?" he murmured to me not wanting to stress me out.  
  
I nodded and buried my head to his neck and started the story.  
  
"The memory what I remember the best from my childhood is when I was about 6 or 7 playing on the beach with my mom and Hansol hyung. She promised to teach me how to swim that day and hyung promised to help too. I was happily playing in the water with hyung when we heard mom screaming for us to run."  
  
I took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Hyung took a hold from arm and started running but since I wasn't fast enough my uncle caught us. He took me but he just threw hyung away and walked to get mom too. I didn't know what was happening and soon I saw mom laying unconsciously on the sand. He just took a hold of mom's arms and dragged her to his car. He threw us in and drove to his place"  
  
Jaehyun kept petting my hair and tightened his hold on my waist and I inhaled his masculine scent before continuing.  
  
"At his place he put us into the basement what still had lights on that day. He kept coming down there almost everyday to bring us food and water until he tried to tug my ears when I didn't want to eat rabbit meat. Mom jumped on him and screamed something what I don't remember. He dragged her out from the basement holding her hair and when he closed the door I heard mom screaming in pain and that was the last time I saw my mom"  
  
A few tears poured down my cheeks and Jaehyun wiped them gently away.  
  
"She was really brave trying to protect you" he mumbled carefully.  
  
"She's the bravest woman I know. Ironic since I don't know any other women aside her" I chuckled sadly and hugged him tight.  
  
"After that he still gave me food and water and that lasted for few years until I turned 12. From that day he kept giving me less and less food until he maybe gave me food once in month and water once in two weeks. One day the lights broke and he never bothered to fix them so I spent my days in darkness. That's why I'm afraid of dark nowadays"  
  
"When I turned 13 he decided I was old enough to take some beating. First it was some slaps here and there but then it turned into beating near the death kind like"  
  
When I said that his grip tightened even more and I whimpered cause that burned my stitches. He immediately loosened it a bit and kissed my neck as an apology. I tried pushing the heat off of my face but failed.  
  
"This was what was happening in my nightmare today. One day he got drunk home and came to the basement. I was really weak since I hadn't eaten in a long time and I just sat in a corner. He came in and left the door open I thought about escaping but I was too weak to oppose him. He grabbed my ears and tugged them really hard and talked about me disobeying some rules and told he has a punishment for me"  
  
I started shaking slightly but calmed myself.  
  
"He s-started to take off his p-pants and I began screaming as hard as I c-could. He didn't stop there and pushed me to the ground and fumbled with my clothes. He d-didn't get to d-do anything to me when he hit h-his head hard and I rolled out from under him. He took a knife from his pocket and s-stabbed me few times. I ran towards the door and r-ran out o-of the basement. I-I found the front d-door a-and I ran to the forest. I ran for a long time since he left after m-me and that was the day when y-you found me"  
  
I was sobbing now on his neck from the memory and how thankful I was for him to have saved me in the first place. He kept quiet and carefully sat up and I fell on his lap. He looked at me so tenderly and I could see he was furious and ready to rip my uncle's head off. I wonder why.  
  
"You're here with us now so you're safe. Let's get something to eat, okay?" he said taking deep breath and stood up holding me with him.  
  
That has formed as our habit. He likes to carry me around and I like to be carried. Even if I've been in the camp just for three days I still trust Jaehyun with my life.  
  
He exited the cottage and just then I noticed it wasn't Taeil's. I blushed at the thought of sleeping in his cottage but looked around when he walked towards the campfire.  
  
He set me carefully down to sit on the tree trunk beside the fire. As Taeyong saw me he immediately waddled towards me and held my face carefully not to scare me. He examined my face if there's any new bruises and when he didn't see any of those he sighed in relief. He waddled slowly towards Johnny again and sat back on his lap.  
  
"I told you he would be fine" Johnny mumbled softly to his ear and rubbed his stomach gently.  
  
That's when I smelled the faint scent of milk and it was coming from them. I stood up and walked towards Johnny and Taeyong slowly. Yuta and Sicheng just came there and were now looking at me in confusion. Johnny and Taeyong both looked up and I glanced at Johnny if I can go closer. He seemed hesitant but let me closer. I kneeled before them and carefully sniffed Taeyong. The scent got stronger as I was right in front of him.  
  
I saw Johnny's hands gripping his waist tighter and I lightly touched him to calm him. I glanced at him and he calmed slowly.  
  
"Since when?" I asked Taeyong smiling at him gently.  
  
He was taken aback from my question and was quiet for awhile so I repeated it.  
  
"A month ago" he answered and started smiling back to me. I stood up and he got off of Johnny and I carefully hugged him. He swiftly hugged back and I buried my face to his neck.  
  
It felt good to hug him really since he has these motherly vibes coming from him.  
  
I sensed everyone was taken aback by my behavior but I just shrugged it off.  
  
"So.. Was it fun?" I whispered mischievously to him while smirking when he retreated from the hug.  
  
"Yah!" he yelled and he was fiery red. I ran away from him while laughing and hid behind Jaehyun. I was giggling to his back and he turned around while looking at me in deep confusion. I motioned for him to come closer and I whispered the things to his ear I said to Taeyong.  
  
He snorted and patted my head.  
  
"That's my boy" he looked really proud.  
  
Yuta and Sicheng were both really confused and Jaehyun whispered the same things to them. Both of them snorted too and Sicheng hid his laughter to Yuta's shoulder.  
  
Taeyong had started giggling too but still being deep red and only one who was confused was Johnny since Taeil still hadn't came. Taeyong explained the thing to Johnny out of pity and he snorted too before wrapping his arm around Taeyong's waist and pulling him close. I felt like they had accepted me there and I was starting to feel comfortable around them.  
  
Since I hugged Taeyong I wanted to hug others too but I was too scared to approach them. What if they wouldn't want me to hug them? Would they get angry?  
  
"What's wrong? You look troubled" Jaehyun whispered to my ear which caused me to have goosebumps.  
  
"I want to hug others too but I'm too scared to do it" I mumbled getting embarrassed as I saw he was cooing inside.  
  
Jaehyun stood up and walked to Yuta and Sicheng. He said something to them and I saw Yuta cooing and Sicheng was having a fangirl moment. Then Jaehyun left to talk to Johnny too. He said again something and again I saw the same reaction from him - cooing.  
  
Jaehyun came back to me and just said:  
  
"Problem solved"  
  
Just after that Sicheng was running towards me with open arms and slowed down a bit before me so we won't fall. He squeezed me tight but not too tight. Just like most omegas do it with this gentleness.  
  
I hugged him back and I heard him squealing while not staying still and jumping a bit. We hugged for about two minutes until he let go and smiled brightly to me and walked a bit away.  
  
Then Yuta came closer and I started to regret this thing a bit getting nervous from his alpha vibes. My shoulders rise a bit like always when I'm nervous but he just smiled at me reassuringly with his healing smile before opening his arms waiting for me to move.  
  
I walked towards him and hugged him carefully thinking he was going to let go immediately but he hugged me like Sicheng did. This couple really is touchy type.  
  
When Yuta let go he was still smiling and walked over to Sicheng and threw his arm over his mate's shoulder.  
  
Taeyong came fast and hugged me but not as long as others and soon let go. Right after him came Johnny and I got nervous again. I really have traumas with alphas.  
  
Just like Yuta he waited for me to move first to not to scare me. I again walked closer to him and hugged his lean torso carefully. Then he wrapped his arms around my back and leaned down a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry about that when I scared you yesterday" he whispered.  
  
"It's okay you didn't know" I answered and tightened my hold a bit.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend you to hug me so tightly Jaehyun seems getting jealous" he mumbled that so only I could hear it. Heat began rising up my cheeks and he let go smiling while patting my head. I turned around to face Jaehyun looking a bit troubled and soon he hugged me to his chest. I heard Johnny snorting loudly and others cooing at us.  
  
He hugged me the longest. We just stood there hugging each other not caring about others watching us. I heard Taeil came and was asking what happened. Soon we were separated by Taeil looking annoyed. He put his hands to his hips and looked Jaehyun sternly.  
  
"I want to hug my dear Doyoung-ie too ya know" he said and I hugged him. I pouted and said with aegyo.  
  
"Taeil hyungg~ Don't be mad he just wanted a hug" after that I saw his stern stare soften and I knew I won. He hugged me back and mumbled:  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
  
  
I heard Jaehyun clearing his throat and we separated not before Taeil could shoot me teasing smirk. I was going to hit him but he ran away before I could do it. Jaehyun pulled me swiftly closer and sat down with me right beside him not having any space between us.  
  
We all sat on the tree trunks and they started grilling some meat and Sicheng was trying to help Taeyong make some vegetable dish. He was failing miserably but he was good assistant.  
  
I was sitting back and looking at them since I didn't know what to do. Soon they were done with food and we all ate happily meal made by mostly Taeyong. As I was eating the bird meat they prepared for me, Taeyong gave me the vegetable dish he was making with Sicheng.  
  
"Why did you give me all of this?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Well obviously we don't eat vegetables that much since we're wolves and since you're partly bunny you must like them" he explained to me and gestured me to eat it.  
  
They did so much for me to have a meal that I would like. I got touched a little bit and tried to suck my tears back in. Jaehyun saw my tears and immediately got worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently while rubbing my thigh.  
  
"It's just that I got touched because you did so much just for me to have a meal that I would like" I explained and shuddered to his touch.  
  
He smiled and unintentionally his hand went higher on my thigh and was laying dangerously close to my crotch. I gasped quietly and blushing but luckily no one heard it. I thought wrong. Since every werewolf can hear even the smallest noises. I didn't notice everyone glancing at us before smirking carefully but only one who paid attention was Sicheng since he wasn't talking to anyone. He glanced at me and saw my red face. I looked back at him and he was wearing a teasing smirk on his face.  
  
He glanced down on Jaehyun's hand that was still laying there while he was casually talking with Johnny. As he was talking he rubbed my thigh and I had to hold my gasp in this time to make sure he wouldn't hear it. Sicheng looked very entertained but as soon as I shot a pleading look at him he chuckled softly and shook his head.  
  
I glanced on the other side where Jaehyun was sitting and I saw Taeyong looking at his hand on my thigh while smirking carefully. _Why does everyone but Jaehyun notice this._ I was having hard time to not to get hard until Sicheng saved me from Jaehyun's cruel hand. He had stood up and went to get some water with Yuta but yelled for him to go help them with the water buckets. He finally took his hand off of my thigh and stood up to help them.  
  
I sighed quietly and continued eating like nothing happened, but I think my beet red face revealed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Jaehyun's pov.**_  
  
  
  
I knew what I was doing with his thigh.  
  
I don't know why I did it but I just felt like doing so. I internally smirked when I heard him gasping but had to hold it in for not to get hard one. Actually that was my inner wolf deciding over what I should do but it's okay since he got some nice thighs.  
  
Also I knew Sicheng shouted for help since he noticed what I was doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Doyoung's pov._**  
  
  
  
I felt the heavy blush still on my cheeks after Jaehyun left to help them. Taeil took a seat beside me and turned to look at me.  
  
"So.. Did his hand feel good?" he smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Yah hyung!" I shouted at him and hid my face in my palms. He rubbed my back and hugged me then.  
  
"I know you like him" he suddenly murmured to my ear.  
I shot my head up with that statement and my face kept the fiery red color of its. I was speechless and just gaped him like a fish. He sighed gently before stroking my bunny ears.  
  
"I know you like him but remember you're coming off age in a few months and you'll most likely find your mate. It won't maybe be Jaehyun. And what if he finds mate from somewhere else?" the words coming from his mouth felt like arrows in my heart and my eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I'm not saying these to make you sad but to protect you from getting hurt. It may seem like he likes you but when he finds his mate the feelings will leave as soon as they appeared" With that tears finally spilled from my eyes and Taeil hugged me quickly. I sensed others looking at us but that didn't stop my tears.  
  
  
  
Sicheng and Taeyong came quickly closer to us and hugged me too without knowing what was happening to me.  
  
  
  
"Let's go to our cottage, okay" Taeyong said softly and I nodded and we all stood up. Johnny looked at us worriedly but I tried smiling at him. It probably looked more like broken one than reassuring. Taeil and Sicheng were both holding onto my arms in case I would fall and Taeyong was walking ahead of us.  
  
  
  
We all entered the cottage and they sat me down on the bed while they sat around me.  
  
  
  
"What happen?" Sicheng asked gently, petting my hair.  
  
"We were talking about Doyoung coming off age and his possibility to find his mate and also that Jaehyun might find his mate that's not Doyoung" Taeil explained for me.  
  
  
  
"I a-actually have something I-I haven't told you" I said so softly that if I said it to human they wouldn't have heard it.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Taeil asked and I sensed he was nervous.  
  
  
  
"My birthday isn't in few months" I mumbled playing with my fingers.  
  
  
  
"When is Doyoung birthday?" Sicheng asked carefully.  
  
  
  
"I-It's in one week" I whispered knowing they'll hear me.  
  
  
  
"That means you'll know who your mate is when you meet him and soon you'll get in your heat" Taeyong got excited and clapped his hands. _That's why I'm scared._  
  
  
  
I was surprised since they weren't mad but more like excited.  
  
"B-but what if my m-mate is Jaehyun and I-I won't be his mate" I asked in the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure your mate is going to be Jaehyun based on how you two became so close in so short time. But if you're not his mate then I'll whoop his ass" Taeil threatened.  
  
  
  
I giggled at that while wiping my tears away and Sicheng started squealing to my cuteness.  
  
"Doyoung cute" he said while squishing my cheeks. I found him adorable so I let him do that.  
  
  
  
"It's Doyoung **is** cute" Taeyong corrected him emphasizing the word is.  
  
Sicheng's mouth formed 'o' and he nodded slowly, saving the information to his brains.  
  
  
  
"Doyoung is cute" he said after a short while and smiled brightly. I clapped as he got it right and he smiled even brighter making me smile also.  
  
  
  
We were spending some omega time there talking about things and I also explained my past to them but they were really supportive and comforted me. They told me about their first heats and how they can be really intensive and I got a bit more nervous to get my first heat. They told everyone some embarrassing things they've done and we laughed really hard there. They also told about their mates and what are they like and I told what Jaehyun is like when we're alone.  
  
  
  
"Well he gets soft and treats me like a princess. Also he asks every five minutes if I'm hungry or do I need something" I said blushing at the same time. They all started squealing like little girls and shaking each other out of what I told them.  
  
  
  
"Well he's not wrong since you really need to eat. Look at you, you look like walking skeleton" Taeyong said gently and drew a transparent line on my arm with his finger.  
  
  
  
"But I'm getting better all the time. I've got more food on these few days than in past years combined together" I said puffing my cheeks out and Taeil pinched my cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Of course you are getting better. Taeyong has been so much into getting some meat between your bones that he has forgotten he's pregnant" Taeil said with teasing smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Yah! I haven't forgotten my pregnancy!" Taeyong said and looked mad. To be honest he looked pretty cute when mad.  
  
  
  
"Taeyong pregnant. Everything okay" Sicheng said and patted his head.  
  
  
  
Our moment was broken when we heard something happening outside. We scrambled to get outside and we squinted our eyes in sunlight. There was one unknown person laying on the ground with alphas surrounding him. They looked furious and all of them were glaring at the poor boy. We walked closer and saw the person was breathing and wasn't unconscious. It was a boy maybe about the same age as me and I sensed he was an omega. He looked like me when I was saved by Johnny and Jaehyun -dirty, hurt and scared-. I walked closer to him and everyone started protesting:  
  
  
  
"Doyoung don't go closer! He's a vampire!" they yelled but paid no mind to them and I kneeled before him and carefully stroked his hair off of his face. I smiled little bit and petted his hair.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" I asked carefully not wanting to scare him off.  
  
"J-Jungwoo. Lucas needs help. Please help him. He's in danger" the boy -Jungwoo- started rambling and everyone got quiet to hear what he has to say. They looked still like he could suddenly jump on me and kill me.  
  
"You h-have to help him I-I can't lose him. Please help him he could die there. Please-" the boy had started crying and I got worried for this boy and I had to stop his rambling.  
  
  
  
"Calm down who's in danger?" I asked gently petting his hair.  
  
  
  
"Lucas is h-his name. H-he's a werewolf. M-my parent's a-are going to k-kill him" he said subbing hard on my hand that was petting his hair.  
  
  
  
I looked up only to find Jaehyun fighting with himself to not to jump on Jungwoo. I shot him a look and turned to Jungwoo.  
  
"Why are they going to kill him?" I asked completely oblivious to the fact that others were all furious for Jungwoo only because of what he is.  
  
"Werewolves and v-vampires are not in good terms and that's also w-why your friends keep glaring me" he said trying not to stutter. I sensed he was terrified and I calmly hugged him. I heard some shuffling from the back and knew that was others ready kill him. I turned around slowly and glared at them for making the boy even more scared than he already was. Jungwoo had started sobbing onto my neck and I rubbed his back carefully.  
  
  
  
"We'll help you. But first of all where's this Lucas?" I asked shooting a look at the wolves making sure they'll help him.  
  
"He-he's not far from here. We were trying to get away f-from my home but they c-caught us and Lucas t-told me to run and f-find help" he stuttered and looked at me with glassy eyes. I felt this motherly care getting over my feelings and I promised we would help so we will help him.  
  
I stood up and went straight to Jaehyun. I looked at him straight to the eyes.  
"We need to help him" I said and I saw him glaring at Jungwoo over my shoulder.  
  
"No Doyoung you don't understand he's a vampire and-"  
  
"I don't care what he is! He needs help and are you really going to be asshole and not going to help him huh?! His friend is same as you are you really going to let him die there!" I shouted at his face not caring about him being an alpha. He was taken aback but still tried to deny it.  
  
"Fine! If you won't help him I'm going there alone to get him here safe!" I shouted before turning around and ready to ask Jungwoo to get me there but Jaehyun's hand stopped me by getting a grip on my arm.  
He glanced at me and turned around to face the alphas.  
  
"We're going to save that boy from there get ready" he said quickly and I softened my gaze and hugged him quickly.  
"Thank you" I whispered on his chest before parting with him and going to Jungwoo.  
  
"Tell me all the details. Where is he?" I asked trying to calm him from freaking out.  
"It was on an open place and there was a hill close and I had to run to the opposite way of the hill to get here" he explained to me looking exhausted.  
  
I went to tell the details to Jaehyun and he knew exactly where that place is. He nodded and shifted to his wolf form with other alphas. Jaehyun was probably explaining where to go to the alphas and they looked at us before running off.  
  
I went back to Jungwoo and helped him to sit. I looked at others still left and they were staring at Jungwoo like he's some kind of monster.  
"Are you going to stand there for the whole day or are you going to help?" I asked standing up. Taeil walked hesitantly towards us and I told him to help Jungwoo stand up and get him checked up. We took a hold of his arms and raised him on his wobbly legs. We threw his arms over our shoulders and started walking.  
  
"Go ahead and get Taeil's cottage ready" I told Taeyong and Sicheng and they went there and when we arrived Sicheng was holding the door open. We entered inside and Taeyong had made the bed ready.  
  
We dropped Jungwoo carefully on the bed and Taeil gathered all the things he would need for a check up. He came back with some things and sat beside Jungwoo. I looked at them all and they were all looking wary and ready to attack if Jungwoo did just one wrong move.  
  
Taeil did a normal check up on dozing Jungwoo but kept his distance on him. I sighed frustratingly.  
  
"He hasn't drank any blood in a while and needs some immediately for him to get his strength back" Taeil informed looking like he didn't mind if Jungwoo would die right there. Everyone of them was standing there and I was getting mad.  
  
"Just get over your stupid madness towards him just because he's vampire and get him blood!" I raised my voice a bit and that got Sicheng to get some leftover meat what still had blood on it.  
  
I took it and grimaced for the feeling of raw meat on my hand before I put the meat before Jungwoo's lips. His closed eyes snapped open by the scent of blood and he hungrily started sucking the blood from it.  
  
I let him take it on his own hands and watched how he sucked the meat dry. I saw his eyes flicker on my neck for a second but he shook his head and his gaze cleared.  
  
I scooted closer to him and Taeil looked at me in warning. I shrugged it off and took Jungwoo's hands in mine getting his attention. His gaze was still a bit cloudy but he looked at me.  
  
"Tell me how old are you and why did you exactly run away from your home?" I asked softly.  
  
"I'm 16 but in about a month I'll be 17 and I ran away because my parents were going to decide who I need to marry but I didn't want that and Lucas just tagged along" he explained and I hugged him gently and again I felt same wet tears on my neck where he buried his head. I felt my eyes burning with tears too but I held them in.  
  
"It's going to be okay" I whispered to him and petted his hair. _He ran away being really young and getting hurt by his own parents is just horrible._  
  
I looked at Taeyong and saw his gaze softened. He waddled closer and hugged Jungwoo too. He got taken aback and looked at Taeyong in the eyes.  
  
"Y-you hate m-me. W-why would y-you hug m-me?" he was really confused and Taeyong just smiled.  
  
"I changed my mind" he responded and Jungwoo was hugging him now back and sobbing softly on his neck. Sicheng and Taeil approached us too and soon we were all having group hug.  
  
We hugged for a while before we retreated and sat down. Jungwoo looked really worried and a bit scared.  
"What if Lucas is going to die? What if they already killed him?" he started rambling and soon teared up again.  
  
"Calm down. Jaehyun and others already have gotten there and are probably already bringing him here" Taeyong explained gently.  
"Don't think negatively"  
  
That made Jungwoo calm down little bit until we heard shouts from outside. We all made our way out of the cottage and saw Yuta and Johnny carrying unconscious beaten up and bloody boy with them. They dropped him carefully to the ground and shifted on their human forms.  
  
"Lucas!" Jungwoo cried out and ran towards him. He dropped on him knees before him and started crying on his weakly moving chest.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Taeil asked as soon as he got out to know what does he need to get from his cottage.  
  
"He has been bitten" Jaehyun quickly explained.  
  
Jungwoo's head launched up and his eyes were as wide as plate.  
"If vampire bits werewolf they get poisoned!" he said getting scared.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked in confusion.  
  
**"That means he could die"** Jaehyun said looking at Jungwoo crying on Lucas' chest.


	5. Shock

_**Doyoung's pov.** _

 

_"That means he could die"_

I froze in horror and looked as Jungwoo cried on Lucas' barely moving chest. Jungwoo looked like child crying for their mom after getting lost. But this was way more serious than just getting lost. Here's boy fighting for his life right in front of me.   
 Taeil came soon back shouting that Lucas needs to be brought in his cottage immediately. Johnny and Jaehyun had to drag Jungwoo away as I rushed to help Taeil. Lucas is taller that us and also more muscular so of course he would be heavier. We stumbled a bit and Yuta came to help us. We got him successfully to Taeil's cottage and hurriedly laid him on the bed where Jungwoo lied just few minutes ago.

"What can I do?" Yuta asked after standing up properly.  
  "You need to get water. Cold water" Taeil said in hurry and Yuta ran off to get it.  
  "And you Doyoung have to help me" Taeil said not stopping his herb finding operation.  
  "What do I need to do?" I rushed to sit beside him and he gave me herbs to crush. I hurriedly made the paste he wanted me to and gave it to him. Yuta arrived with water and stood a bit further away for if we need help.

Taeil took clean cloth and wet it on the water and cleaned Lucas from blood. He was bitten on shoulder so he had to rip his shirt off. The bit mark looked like it was infected and his whole shoulder was all red and purple. On the bit wound was also some blue and green for unknown reason to me. His veins were showing extremely well and blood was oozing out of the wound.  
"Vampire's teeth have this special poison on them what causes this" Taeil said to me like reading my mind. He cleaned the wound carefully and observed it closely. We saw how Lucas was barely breathing and I was getting nervous.  
  "I have to try to suck the poison out" Taeil mumbled before hunching over Lucas' body and put his mouth over the wound. I saw how much it disgusted Taeil to suck on the infected flesh and I tried not to puke. He kept sucking on the wound until he suddenly retreated from him and spit some black liquid from his mouth. Blood started to flow out of the wound and I saw a flash of panic in Taeil's eyes but it went away as soon as it came.  
  "He's losing blood. I need you to hold this against the wound for the blood to stop flowing" Taeil informed me as he gave me clean cloth. I immediately pressed it on the wound and saw as it got wet with blood and soon I would have to change it. Red overtook the color of white cloth as I pressed it on his flesh.

Taeil came beside me and took the cloth away as he began stitching the wound closed and cleaned it with water from time to time. I had to look away as I started to feel like throwing up with all that blood. The cottage smelled like that basic iron-like blood smell and I really hated it. Taeil was done stitching him and cleaned the wound for the last time before bandaging it. He looked at me and looked tired.  
"All we can do is wait now" he mumbled tiredly as he put all he needed away. I nodded tiredly and looked at Yuta who had been standing a bit further away and saw him looking outside.   
 "Jungwoo is coming here" he said as he poked his head back in. At that second Jungwoo rushed in looking panicked. He set his eyes on lifeless Lucas laying on the mattress. He was going to rush to him but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
 "Calm down first. And remember he's injured" I said softly when I let go of his arm. He nodded softly and took deep breath before walking closer to him and lastly sat beside him.

He started caressing Lucas' hair and I saw tears in his eyes but he tried to keep them in. I watched their small interaction and suddenly felt a bit jealous over their not so sure relationship. I wanted to be like that with Jaehyun too. I wanted to wake up in his arms in the mornings. I wanted to take care of Jaehyun and he protecting me. I wanted to stay in his warmth and I wanted to kiss- okay never mind. I didn't realize I was dozing off until I felt presence behind me.

I turned around and was met with Jaehyun smiling carefully to me. I smiled a bit back to him and I glanced at others that had came in too. We all stood still listening the never ending quietness. Jungwoo had placed his hand on Lucas' chest and was caressing it softly as well as mumbling _'wake up'_ over and over. Taeil went soon beside them too looking confused as ever. He put his hand before Lucas' nose and looked unsure. Then he put his hand on his neck and I saw all of the color dropping from his face. I walked slowly closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" I mumbled carefully and he turned to face me and I felt everyone else looking at us too. I glanced at Jungwoo and saw him looking up to us too.  
  "I can't feel his pulse" he breathed out and looked shocked. I froze and looked at Jungwoo. He was just as frozen as I was but soon he started to shake. He covered his mouth with his small hand as he started to sob loudly with tears flowing down his face. I looked back at Taeil still shocked over the news and I just stood still and listened Jungwoo's cries for Lucas.  
I turned around and was faced with Jaehyun in front of me again. He hugged me carefully and I was too shocked to hug back. I thought that Taeil got all of that poison out.

I saw Sicheng walking slowly towards Jungwoo and pried him away from Lucas. Jungwoo was screaming and crying for Sicheng to let go and let him be with Lucas. I felt like crying because I almost could feel Jungwoo's pain. I felt like that too when _he_ took my mom. Sicheng got Yuta to help him and they dragged Jungwoo out of the cottage together. I felt my legs giving up on me and I fell on the floor with Jaehyun following me. We sat there and I just stared at the wall blankly.   
Taeyong went to Taeil to comfort him since he did everything he could. Johnny stood there and looked at us in pity. No one of us knew them but we had accepted them here. I heard faintly Jungwoo's cries from outside and tried to block them out but I failed. I still heard his high pitched screams for Lucas to come back.    
  Johnny left to check if Yuta and Sicheng need help and Taeyong took Taeil out to talk to Jungwoo.

I sat on the floor with Jaehyun and he kept hugging me. I somehow managed to hug him back. I felt Jaehyun tense up suddenly and I looked at him in confusion. He looked like someone just had rised from death. I saw him looking over my shoulder just on the spot where Lucas was laying lifeless. I was really confused and turned around. Lucas had his eyes open with cold glare. He was staring at us and I felt a bit creeped out.  
Jaehyun scrambled on his feet and rushed to the door to shout to Taeil. I glanced at him and landed on the opposite wall with loud thud and groan of pain. Jaehyun looked back before he could shout and saw me being pushed on the wall and Lucas having his hand over my throat.  
 I felt suffocated and the alpha pheromones from Lucas were getting the best of me. I tried getting out of his hold but he tightened it. Jaehyun was too shocked to move and Lucas looked furious.

"What did you do to us? Where's Jungwoo? What did you do to him?" he shouted on my face with his surprisingly deep voice. I was terrified so I didn't answer so he tightened his hold on my throat and lifted me off of my feet. I held his hand with both of my hands and tried to pry him off of me. I could barely breath and my vision got blurry with forming tears, but he just kept tightening his hold.  
I was gasping on air and I heard voices from door. I glanced at there with shaky eyes and saw blurred figures. My vision was blurry and black spots were appearing and everything felt like I was underwater. Suddenly someone ran to us and pried Lucas off of me and I fell to the floor. I was gasping for air when my vision got better and I saw blurry Jaehyun kneeling before me and saying something. I shook my head and tried to hear what he said.   
I looked over where Lucas laid on the floor holding his cheek and Jungwoo crying on his chest.

Suddenly my hearing got back and I flinched when I heard Jaehyun almost shouting at me.  
  "Doyoung! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jaehyun said as he took a gentle hold of my head so I was looking at him. I could only nod and he sighed out of relief. He hugged me gently and I saw him sending a small glare towards Lucas. I poked his side and he looked at me in confusion. I nodded towards Lucas and shook my head disapprovingly. He looked at me apologetically and petted my ears, but send another glare towards Lucas thinking I didn't see.  
I looked at Jungwoo and Lucas and saw them sitting on the floor with Jungwoo on Lucas' lap. Lucas was stroking Jungwoo's back as he kept sobbing softly on his neck.  
"Shh I'm okay now. You're safe so that's all what matters" I heard Lucas mutter and my heart warmed at the sight. Suddenly Lucas looked up and met my gaze. Unintentionally I moved a bit more towards Jaehyun's body. Jungwoo looked up as why Lucas stopped petting him so suddenly and saw him looking at me. Jungwoo slapped his chest softly and said:  
"Stop staring at him, you're scaring him." Lucas broke his stare at me and glanced at Jungwoo and smiled towards him.  
  "I'm sorry" he mumbled with his deep voice. The Lucas just minutes ago was an angry alpha and this one was just kicked puppy. Is every alpha here like this? First very scary and then a softie?

  
"It's okay. You were probably confused as why you were here" I said and smiled at him carefully. His gaze brightened and he hugged Jungwoo out of joy that I wasn't mad. Jungwoo squealed when the hug came so suddenly but soon hugged back. I chuckled at them and shook my head. So young and carefree.  
  "I just want to know how old are you Lucas?" Taeil asked carefully from behind him. He turned around a bit so he could see Taeil and smiled.  
  "I'm turning 17 in month" he grinned as he said that and everyone got shook over how young they both were.   
  "So Lucas. Since you're here being all comfortable let me introduce myself" Jaehyun said and Lucas' full attention got to him.  
"I'm Jaehyun and I'm the leader of this pack" as he said that Lucas widened his eyes and looked nervous.   
  "I'm really sorry for almost choking your mate over there" Lucas said quickly and pointed at me. It was my turn to widen my eyes and I felt heat rising on my face. I looked down and and played with my fingers until I looked up to hear what Jaehyun will answer.

"Oh Doyoung? He's not my mate and also he's not yet off age" he said and gestured towards me. I felt stinging pain on my heart but it went soon away. I glanced at Jungwoo and he looked apologetic and I just smiled reassuringly. Lucas was in deep confusion though.  
"You aren't mates? I'm sorry I just thought that you're since how touchy you're with each other" he said and bowed his head a bit towards Jaehyun.  
"It's okay" Jaehyun answered and clapped his hands together.  
"You must be hungry so let's go out and eat something"

We all stood up and Sicheng almost ran by my side. He held my arm and gestured me to follow him. He led me behind Taeil's cottage and looked at me gently.  
"Doyoung okay?" he asked softly as he meant what Jaehyun said just seconds ago.   
"You have to ask it like **Are you okay?** Like that okay" I taught him.   
"Are you okay?" he asked now perfectly.   
"I don't know to be honest" I sighed and felt tears stinging behind my eyes.

"It's just that I'm really confused. I'm coming off age in small time and if my mate is Jaehyun but I'm not his mate I'll-" I didn't realize my eyes started overflowing and Sicheng hugged me.  
"Don't think like that. Everything good" he said as he stroked my back. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself. I rubbed my eyes and tried to make it less obvious that I had cried. We walked side by side to the camp center where the campfire was. As we sat down Taeyong fixed his gaze on my face what I kept downwards. Sicheng went beside Yuta who was chatting with Jaehyun about going to hunt. Johnny sat on my other side and he gave me bowl of meat, vegetables and herbs. I thanked him silently and began eating quietly. Everyone seemed a bit confused over my quietness but no one brought it up fearing it was something what would make me snap.

I saw Taeil and Taeyong looking at me and I just motioned that I'd tell them later. I glanced at Jungwoo and Lucas and saw them happily eating and feeding each other. They looked so happy that Lucas' wound had already healed and Jungwoo was smiling with his ever so pure smile while leaning his head on Lucas' shoulder. I felt jealousy stinging in my chest and wished that Jaehyun's mate would be me.  
   It felt impossible and soon the sting changed to pain. I lost my appetite quickly by my overthinking but forced myself to eat the last bits on the bowl. I felt the lump growing in my throat and hurriedly thanked everyone from food and stood up to hurry to hide my soon flowing tears. I walked away bitter about my own emotions and felt like I was overdoing it by crying every day about it.

I walked slowly towards the field what was close by the camp. Sun was slowly setting and sky was colored pretty purple. I looked towards the sky and saw some little birds flying there. Trees from the distance were swaying in gentle wind. I hugged myself feeling goosebumps and inhaled the fresh air while I looked towards the edge of the forest. I saw a deer there and it was looking at me. I walked carefully towards it but it took a step backwards into the woods.  
"Shh I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered loud enough for it to hear. It stood still as I walked forward and got closer and closer to it. Soon I was right beside it and it wasn't scared of me. I lifted my hand to pet it's head but it turned around and motioned for me to follow it. It began walking in forest and I ran after it. I thought that Jaehyun will get mad at me but I need to know what this deer wants to show me. The deer fastened it's pace and I had to start running after it so I won't be left alone.  
  "Yah wait for me!" I shouted and saw the deer looking back at me but continued with the fast pace.

I almost lost it but I saw the small white spot on it's back going ahead of me and I ran faster to see it had stopped. Slowly it turned around and looked at me straight to the eyes. I noticed the serious look in it's brown eyes and I shivered to it's gaze.  
"You're facing great danger soon" it said to me. I was in deep confusion.  
"First of all. Since when has animals talked to humans? Second what danger? Third how the heck do you know me?" I asked as I saved the information in my brains. The deer looked at me in disbelief.  
"Excuse me. Animals have talked since the day one. And you're not whole human also I've known you as long as you've been free from that old man" , the deer said to me not saying anything about the danger.

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked and it was my turn to be in disbelief.  
"No I haven't. I just saw you running in the forest wounded and saw those dogs saving you and then I heard about the danger. Boom that's how I know you" It told me the story and I furrowed my brows.  
"They're not dogs" I mumbled but the deer left it there.

That was until I remembered the danger thing again.  
"But tell me about the danger" I whined like a little child. I saw the deer sighed and shook it's head.   
"It's not that simple. I can't just tell you about that since then you would try to change your fate and it would the most likely go horribly wrong" it said and as I heard that I whined and flattened my ears against my head.   
"Unfair!" I half shouted at it.  
  "That's life. It is unfair" it said and turned around to leave me.  
  "Wait!" I shouted after it and it stopped. It didn't say anything but it's ears turned around so it was listening me.   
  "Can't you at least give me a hint of that danger?" I asked frustrated that I ran here only to hear some random deer saying that I'll be facing great danger. Not on my watch Susan. I heard it sighing again and it turned around.

This time it's eyes slowly turned from brown to black.  
_"You're meant to feel pain sharper than abuse, fear as big as mountains and sadness almost never ending"_ it's voice got darker tone and lowered a lot. I felt scared and out of nowhere my world started spinning and I kneeled on the ground and glanced at the deer. It looked almost apologetic but then everything turned black and the words of the deer kept ringing in my ears. It was like that for a while but then I heard nothing. Everything was dead silent. Nothing was heard and felt like nothing would be heard. Until suddenly I heard someone calling for me. I felt that I was standing but I didn't know on what.

 _"Doyoung"_ I heard someone say in the distance. I tried to locate where it was coming and started walking towards it.  
_"Doyoung! Hurry!"_ the voice said and I fastened my pace until I was running as fast as I could. The voice was really familiar but I couldn't make a picture of a person the voice belonged to.

I saw small spot of light and ran towards it even if I could have passed out normally. The spot got bigger and I saw woman's figure standing there with flowers in her hands. Purple lilies exactly.  _Purple lilies huh?_  
  "Doyoung" the woman said when I was just about to reach her. _Mom._

"Mom? Mom!" I asked first when I saw her clearly and confirmed it with screaming. I ran faster but I didn't get any closer to her. I felt tears burning behind my eyes as I saw her smiling sweetly to me.   
"My sweet child, don't bother running, it won't get you any closer" she said sweetly and I stopped. Tears ran slowly on my cheeks as I looked at my mom standing so close but still so far. She walked closer to me and caressed my hair, face and bunny ears. She smiled softly but there was a hint of sadness too behind her eyes.   
"You have grown so much. You have become even more beautiful" she mumbled gently.  
"W-why? W-what happened t-to you?" I stuttered out and waited for her to answer.  
She chuckled sadly but kept smiling.   
"That's for you to find out later" she said as she placed one of the purple lilies behind my ear and retreated her hand away.

She gently closed my eyes and I felt her softly kissing my forehead and when she let go of me I opened my eyes. She was gone. I looked around frantically trying to find the same light I saw when mom appeared but it was just pitch black and everything turned dead silent again.  
"Mom?" I asked first softly with shacking voice but soon I was screaming for her to come back. But still I heard nothing and saw nothing.  
  
"Mom?!" my screams were the only thing I heard.The tears got away from behind my eyes faster and with more force. I dropped on my knees and cried loudly and tried desperately get her to come back but I felt it was impossible. I stopped crying for a second when I heard voice. Mom's soft voice was heard in the black place.  
"Doyoung I'll be waiting for you. _At the end of the high sky_ " her voice said and then I blacked out again.

 

I jolted awake and saw Yuta looking down at me worriedly. I sat up slowly holding my spinning head. I sat still a while since my head kept spinning and I had to calm myself.  
"W-what happened?" I asked and my voice cracked. Yuta looked at me carefully.  
"You just suddenly disappeared and we got worried over you since you had been out here for two hours already so we split up to find you. God Jaehyun was so worried that he became mad and started shouthing to everyone and everything" Yuta explained to me and I immediately felt guilty for leaving and not telling anyone.

I faced my lap and sniffled. Yuta put his hand on my shoulder and stroked it gently like father would do. I looked at him thankfully and smiled softly as he smiled back.  
"Okay then. Let's get back to the camp" Yuta said and helped me to stand up. My legs were a bit sore but I managed to stand and walk. We walked side by side Yuta holding his arm on my back for support. Our way to the camp was completely silent. Not awkward one but more like comforting silence.  
I knew I would get scolds and I got mentally ready for the yelling.

As we reached the camp we saw everyone on the center in one big circle talking frantically and everyone were trying to calm Jaehyun.  
"Yuta still hasn't came back!" Taeyong rambled like worried mom he is.   
"He's an alpha he will manage" Johnny rubbed his mate's back and tried to calm him repeating _'stress is not good for the baby'_. We walked towards them carefully and I unintentionally bowed my head. Taeyong saw us coming and he screamed _'Yuta found him!'_ as he waddled as fast as he could to us. He hugged me fastly but carefully before retreating and looking my face closely. Then he examined my body if I had any injuries but sighed when he didn't found anything. He was soon pushed carefully aside and angry looking Jaehyun appeared in front of me.  
"Where have you been!?" he yelled and I felt the lump growing in my throat and I didn't answer.  
"Don't you know how worried we all were when you just suddenly disappeared!?" I glanced at others who were all standing close to each other and they showed apologetic faces to me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jaehyun suddenly yelled and I looked at him in hurry. I was getting scared and tears burned behind my eyes.   
"You can't just go away all alone like that! What if that asshole got you!?" he kept yelling the facts and I looked down almost crying.  
"Right at this moment I feel like it would have been better if we didn't save you" Jaehyun said coldly and I looked up in shock while I felt my world crumbling to pieces.

Jaehyun stomped away to his cottage and everyone was in shock. The tears what I held in just flowed down my cheeks. I stood silently, tears flowing and his words repeating in my head. Taeyong rushed to me and hugged me and I heard he was trying to apologize for Jaehyun's behavior but I didn't hear his excuses. Only thing I could think was his cold glare and my world breaking words of his.

_Right at this moment I feel like it would have been better if we didn't save you._

_I feel like it would have been better if we didn't save you._

_It would be better if we didn't save you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one important sentence what Doyoung's mom said. 'At the end of the high sky'   
> It will affect this story a lot and it's not self-evident. One hint it's from some lyrics. (´꒳`)


	6. Meeting

_**Doyoung's pov.** _

 

  
My face got wet with tears as I stood still in Taeyong's embrace. Taeyong tried to get me to calm down by apologizing for Jaehyun. I didn't want to hear it from Taeyong. I wanted to hear it from Jaehyun himself.  
Everything seemed to be blurry. I heard others talking but it was blurry. I saw everything being blurry. Maybe it was because of the tears what kept flowing but I didn't care. I didn't care about the fact that everyone saw me clearly. I didn't care of the fact that I was cold. Only thing I could care for was Jaehyun hating me. I couldn't bare the fact of him hating me.  
Suddenly Taeyong let go of me and I saw blurry figure of Taeil. I looked at him in the eyes and he stared back with sad eyes. He wiped my tears with his thumbs gently but they were replaced immediately with new tears. I wasn't exactly sad but more like numb. I was in shock of Jaehyun hating me. He was always so nice to me so why so suddenly he hate me. _Did he just pretend to like me?_   
  
Taeil began walking me probably to his cottage and I followed with shacking legs. In fact my whole body was shacking. We entered the herb smelling cottage and as Taeil turned to close the door my legs gave up. I finally digested the fact that Jaehyun might hate me and I started sobbing loudly while I tried to muffle my cries with my hand. It didn't help so my cries were heard clearly. Taeil sighed and squatted beside me. My cries slowly turned to quiet screams as I shook frantically. Taeil sat down next to me and hugged me gently. I didn't care if anyone heard me since I knew they would hear me no matter how quiet I tried to be. I cling to Taeil for comfort and he just listened and caressed my hair.   
I was gasping for air between sobs but never tried to calm down. I thank Taeil for having so much patience and dealing with me. I retreated from him a bit still crying but I tried to calm down.   
"Thank y-you" I mumbled with tiny voice and it still cracked. Taeil looked at me in confusion and asked:  
"What for?"I chuckled sadly and tried to wipe off my never ending tears.  
"F-for dealing w-with me" I mumbled with my head hurting because of crying so much. He smiled sadly and hugged me tightly again. We hugged each other on the floor but soon Taeil urged me to go to sleep. I nodded softly and crawled to the bed meant for patients and closed my eyes. Taeil came to tug me in and the brushed my orange bangs a bit away from my eyes. Tears were still falling from my closed eyes but I didn't care. 

  
_**Taeil's pov.** _

  
Doyoung finally fell asleep. It was hurting me to see my almost little brother getting hurt by one of my best friends. I caressed his hair and watched him sleeping more peacefully than on this whole day. I sighed lowly and stood up and brushed the dust off of my pants. I turned around to exit my cottage but turned around to check on Doyoung right before opening the door. His face had dried tear lines and new tears soaking his cheeks. I shook my head and exited the door quietly.  
It was getting late but everyone was still up. I walked tiredly to the campfire and sat down beside it. I felt someone sitting beside me and patting my shoulder. I turned to face the person beside me and got a bit surprised.  
  
"How is Doyoung?" Jungwoo asked softly making sure I wasn't mad at him. But how could I be mad to such adorable child?   
"He's wrecked and hurt mentally and physically" I said and then sighed burying my face to my hands.  
"I don't know what side to take. Doyoung's who's almost like little brother to me or Jaehyun's who has been one of my best friends as long as I can remember" I said pulling slightly on my own hair.   
"I think Jaehyun said things what shouldn't be said but Doyoung shouldn't have left like that either" I mumbled and Jungwoo sighed quietly.  
"Then don't side with anyone. You can support both of them. Encourage Jaehyun to apologize" I shook my head when he said that.  
  
"It's not so easy. Jaehyun can be really stubborn you know" I said and leaned my hands behind me for support. We kept silent after that and watched as others left to go to sleep. Lucas came to ask Jungwoo if he's coming to sleep, but Jungwoo said that he'll stay for a bit. After that Lucas left but made sure that Jungwoo will go to sleep before it's too late.   
"So tell me. Why are you two exactly here?" I asked after it had been silent for a while. Jungwoo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"My parents wanted me to get married to some old man and produce children but I didn't want that. Lucas was a prisoner captured by my father. I always went to bring food and water for him. As a secret of course. He was just 15 when he was brought in. I was 16 that time and I'll soon be 18 and he's 17 in month. Anyways I befriended with Lucas pretty fast and soon started to... feel something towards him" Jungwoo whispered the last part and blushed cutely.  
  
"I was thinking of running away from home and told Lucas about it. He wanted to come with me and I let him. We ran for a while and got to under the hill you found Lucas. We were going to rest a bit but then the soldiers of my parents attacked us. More like Lucas and tried to force me back to home. I fought against them but was too weak so Lucas helped and told me to run and not look back. I ran but then I heard him scream so I looked back. They had bitten him but he kept yelling for me to run. I ran off to find help and I heard your camp so I ran here" he finished his story and his eyes are glossy. I hugged him close and I felt his hand snake uncertainly around me.   
"It's okay you're both save here now" I murmured and caressed his back gently. We hugged for a while but then both felt sleepy and Jungwoo left to join Lucas in their cottage while I went back to my cottage.   
  
I closed the door carefully after me and saw Doyoung on the same position I left him. The cottage had turned dark and only source of light was the moon and stars from the window. I looked at the moon closer and saw it was going to be full moon in about two weeks. Then I fixed my gaze back to Doyoung and remembered his birthday is in week.   
"I hope your mate is Jaehyun" I whispered lowly and waddled to my bed. I got under the covers and found the necklace under my pillow. I held it in my hand tightly and put it around my neck. I fell asleep holding the necklace in my fist.  
  
  
 ** _Doyoung's pov._**  
  
  
I woke up feeling dizzy in Taeil's cottage. I was disappointed since I already got used to waking up in Jaehyun's arms. As I looked around I saw Taeil already arranging some herbs. I sat up slowly and supported myself with my hands. Taeil heard me shuffling around so he turned around.   
  
"Oh you're already awake! If it's okay I'd look at your stitches right now to see if they are healing right and maybe in abut week I could take them off" he said cheerfully and smiled to me. I nodded and laid down again and raised my shirt. He leaned closer to me and examined the stitched carefully.   
"They look fine so I can probably take them off before your birthday" he said and smiled at me when I put my shirt properly back on.  
  
I sat up and the dizziness had left as soon as it had came. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked at Taeil. I noticed the small diamond of his necklace sparkling around his neck. I smiled sadly to him but he brushed it off not wanting to talk about it clearly. He offered his hand for me to stand up and I gladly took it. He pulled me up and I stumbled a bit but found my balance fast. Taeil looked at me carefully and faced the door.  
"Let's go" he said softly and exited the door. I followed right behind him and shut the door behind me. I looked around and noticed the day was just as gloomy as my mood. The grey clouds had covered the entire sky in their sad grey sheet. On their own way it was beautiful and matched me well. We walked to the center and there was only Jaehyun sitting there yet. I tensed up but continued walking right behind Taeil. He glanced back to me worriedly but I forced smile trying to convince him, but he didn't buy it. He probably saw the sad glint in my eyes.   
  
Jaehyun had already heard us coming but didn't face us before we were close to him. He looked at Taeil but only glanced at me. _He's still mad. He probably hates me by now._  
  
"Good morning Taeil" Jaehyun said to him and sent him a small smile. He just acted like I wasn't there at all. I felt my already broken heart breaking a bit more but acted like I was fine.   
"Morning. Where's everyone else?" Taeil asked and went to prepare wild vegetables for me.   
  
"Johnny and Yuta went to hunt with Lucas and omegas are still sleeping" he said and stirred the fire. Taeil just nodded and continued with his task.   
I saw Taeyong getting out of his cottage and Sicheng coming out with Jungwoo beside him. They met half way to center and sat down with me.   
"Good morning!" they said cheerfully and Jaehyun nodded as answer as he added wood to the fire. I answered quietly voice just barely heard. Jungwoo noticed my puffy and blood shot eyes and turned his full attention to me as he was sitting right next to me.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered softly -his voice is always soft- and rubbed my back gently. I saw from the corner of my eye that Jaehyun glanced at me since he heard the question. Everyone except him was watching me worriedly and I fiddled with the hems of my shirt what was actually Jaehyun's.   
"I-I'm fine" I whispered and my voice cracked. No one bought it though. Taeil was ready with the vegetables and gave them to me. I mouthed 'thank you' to him not trusting my voice. I tried to eat some but the lump in my throat made it difficult.

Everyone other turned around to face the edge of the forest and seemed like they heard something. That's the thing I'm jealous for them since they can hear everything while I'm just human who has bunny ears and tail. I turned around just when I could hear someone bickering from the distance.   
I saw Yuta arguing with short guy with black hair while Johnny held his arm and Lucas walked after them. Just then I realized everyone else had natural black or brown hair except Taeyong with his pink hair and me with orange. I returned my gaze to new comer. I saw Jaehyun standing up and walking slowly towards them. The short guy stopped bickering when he saw Jaehyun standing before him.  
  
"Jaehyun!?" the short omega werewolf shouted in surprise and his eyes brightened. Jaehyun looked at the guy just as much surprise in his eyes as the guy had.  
"Ten!? What are you doing here?" he raised his voice a bit. I was beyond confused just as everyone else was too.   
"You know this brat here?" Yuta asked in confusion.  
"He's not a brat you know" Jaehyun defended Ten. Ten smiled brightly but soon frowned.  
"Can you make this tower here let me go?" he asked while pointing to Johnny.

Jaehyun looked at Johnny calmly and he immediately let go. Ten brushed the imaginary dust off of him. He looked at us and smiled.  
"Hello my name is Ten and I'm Jaehyun's childhood bestfriend!" he said cheerfully.  
"Oh nice to meet you I'm Taeil" Taeil introduced himself first. Others followed suit and when it was my turn I felt nervous since everyone was looking at me. Even Jaehyun.  
"I-I'm Doyoung" I said quietly and glanced at Jaehyun but he had looked away as soon as I just said my name.  
"I really didn't expect you to get here" Jaehyun said happily and went to hug the shorter boy his mood completely opposite when he was looking at me. I looked away quickly not wanting to cry before them. Sicheng got beside me and he rubbed my back comfortingly. Yuta got on my other side and smiled sadly to me. I smiled back but it was clearly forced.

I blinked my eyes frantically wanting the tears to go away. I saw Ten and Jaehyun sitting down together side by side not having any space between them. I couldn't help but stare and remember the time I was like that with Jaehyun. I took deep breaths to calm down. Taeyong made eye contact with me and looked at me apologetically. I shook my head since it totally wasn't his fault. It was my own fault of falling in love with Jaehyun and breaking my heart. I took deep breaths from time to time to keep myself calm. I faced the ground and that made me not notice Jaehyun looking at me with kind of guilty eyes but it soon vanished.  
Who noticed it was Taeyong and he got so so mad about it. The last drop for me was when Jaehyun hugged Ten so he was basically on his lap and they were hugging each other really tightly. Everyone heard them when they were 'whispering'.

"I missed you so much" Jaehyun said and nuzzled his face to Ten's hair. Ten giggled and buried his face to Jaehyun's chest just the way I used to do. Everyone widened their eyes and looked at me immediately. I felt tears coming unconditionally and my already broken heart broke to smaller pieces. I kept staring at them and my heart started to hurt and I felt like dying. I stood up shakily and ran to Taeil's cottage as fast as I could with shaking legs and tears blinding my vision. I slammed the door on my way in and fell to the floor. I sobbed really loudly and put my hand over my chest where the heart is. It kept hurting and I was already gasping for air. Soon the door slammed open and Taeil rushed beside me. I was crying the most I have ever cried. I tried gasping for air but sobs made it difficult. Taeil tried to comfort me but sobs shook my body even harder then and he gave up deciding it's better for me to cry it out.  
"I-I-It h-hurts" I managed to whimper out and Taeil started to think. He went to check something and got back hurriedly.  
"Today is already your birthday. You had counted it wrong. It's today" he said in hurry and that made sense. Of course this hurts so much. Jaehyun is my mate.  
"J-Jaehyun i-is my m-mate?" I asked between sobs and he sighed and nodded sadly. When I realized what was happening I noticed one thing.   
"A-am I n-not his mate?" I whispered and Taeil only hugged me comfortingly. _Is Ten his mate? Is that why he ditched me? Is that why he hates me?_

I kept crying and soon the whimpers of pain turned to screams. Taeil hugged me tightly but I screamed to his shoulder feeling the pain in my heart felt like getting stabbed with thousands of knifes at the same time. Luckily the pain faded little by little until I felt numb all over. Taeil gave me herbs what made me calm and helped me in falling asleep. When I blacked out I thought about the memories with Jaehyun with numb heart.

 

_**Jaehyun's pov.** _

 

I was mad at Doyoung. I knew it hurt him as I was mad. But when Ten and I hugged I noticed everyone turned their gazes to Doyoung so I glanced at him. He was staring at us with glassy eyes. That was until he jumped up and ran to Taeil's cottage. Taeil spurted after him and everyone had turned silent. Ten was in deep confusion and was looking at where Doyoung disappeared.   
I could hear sobs from distance and I was sure everyone else heard them too. I sat still imagining Doyoung sobbing on the floor with Taeil comforting him. It pained my heart to hear him crying.

Out of nowhere I sensed someone looking at me and turned my head to see Taeyong glaring at me with burning eyes. I stared back and it turned out to be staring contest. We kept staring at each other and Taeyong was furious. I stared back lazily even though there was this small stinging feeling in my chest. Our staring contest was broken by high pitched scream coming from Taeil's cottage. Everyone could sense the pain in that scream and Taeyong was going to run there with Sicheng and Jungwoo but Johnny, Yuta and Lucas prevented them from going. They all struggled to get free but soon gave up. Taeyong was already crying himself probably feeling like his child was hurting. Sicheng and Jungwoo were both holding their tears back.  
Ten was nervous as heck but stayed still beside me.   
The screaming continued showing everyone how hurt Doyoung was and I was too stubborn to apologize just yet and sat still.Soon the screaming ended but sobs could be heard from there. It lasted for a while until they ended slowly. Suddenly it was completely silent. Only our breathing could be heard and Taeil came out tiredly from the cottage. He came before me and stared at me with tired and sad eyes.

"Hopefully you know that you're killing him slowly and painfully" Taeil mumbled before walking away to forest to probably think this through. Taeyong was crying and Johnny tried to comfort him. They stood up with Johnny supporting Taeyong. When they walked before me Johnny slowed a bit and looked at me with disappointment in his eyes as he shook his head and walked away to calm Taeyong.   
Yuta helped Sicheng up and as they stood up Yuta wiped his eyes gently with his thumbs and they left to their cottage. Lucas and Jungwoo soon went to their now own cottage. Lucas held his arm around Jungwoo's waist as he leaned his head on Lucas' shoulder and sniffled.  
I sighed and ruffled my hair and Ten looked at me.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.  
"I got somewhat angry to Doyoung and now he's sad" I answered to him. Ten looked disappointed but not really surprised.  
"You're just too stubborn you know" he said and stood up to find Taeil. I was left behind all alone now until I stood up and ran to forest as fast as possible. I went to place that only I know and sat down on the ground.

I looked around the small treeless spot where I was sitting. Usually the flowers would be blooming right now but now they were almost like colorless. Usually the grass would have been bright green but now it was almost grey.  
I thought about Doyoung. _Why is he hurting so much? He couldn't be my mate I haven't reacted to him like I should have._ My questions were left without answer as I laid on the dry grass.   
I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _I opened my eyes and saw woman in white dress and her long orange hair glowing in the light coming from unknown place. I looked at her closer and she looked familiar. She turned fully to face me and looked at me straight to my eyes. She had this gentle vibe coming from her but her eyes were mad. She walked slowly closer to me keeping silent what made the situation a bit intimidating. She walked until her face was right before mine._  
"Stop killing my son" she said and flicked my forehead. I let out a sound of surprise and pain. I rubbed the spot she hit as she went a bit further from me.  
"That pain you're feeling is nothing compared to Doyoung's" she mumbled but I luckily got what she meant. I studied her a bit more and saw she was half a werewolf half a bunny. **She's Doyoung's mom!** I mentally hit myself. Of course she's his mom if she just referred of him as her son.  
"His heat is going to be late due to his past and pain right now" she said catching me off guard. How does she know it's going to be late?  
"God you're dumb..." I heard she mumbled something to the end but didn't hear it right.  


 _"What do you mean with-" I was cut off by her as she raised her hand before me. I stared at it dumbly but returned my gaze to her._  
"Listen closely. If you don't find your wolf's desire then don't come running to me crying that Doyoung has died because of heart ache" she said and poked my chest. Al though she said such words I still saw the sadness in her eyes. She sighed before taking step closer and closing my eyes with her right hand gently.  


_"Please heal my son. Make him happy again. I'm sure we'll meet again, at least **At the end of the high sky"** she whispered the last part and I was left unconscious. _

I woke up at the same spot I was before meeting Doyoung's mom in my dream. It was already dark so I got up slowly. _At the end of the high sky huh?_ Did I really meet her or was it just my imagination? But how would I know what she looks like?

As I got back to the camp I saw Doyoung at the center with Taeyong, Sicheng and Jungwoo beside him trying to explain something to them.   
Doyoung was cut off by Sicheng motioning I was coming. He immediately shut his mouth and glanced at me with wide eyes before walking back to Taeil's cottage quickly. Taeyong came to me and looked at me.  
I shook my head apologetically.  
"I went to one place to cool off" I muttered before I shut myself off in my cottage what had turned cold without Doyoung beside me. I suddenly remembered the time Doyoung used to sleep beside me and started missing his warmth. I wanted him here again. I decided to let go of my stubbornness and before I fell asleep I made a promise to apologize to him tomorrow.

Right before I drifted off I managed to hear soft woman's whisper.

  
 _"Thank you"_  


	7. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented on this story. Comments really made my day when I read them~~

**_Doyoung's pov._ **

  
I woke up to a sun shining to my eyes from the window. I felt like this would be a good day and something good would happen today. I laid on the mattress for a while too lazy to get up. I prepared to leave my ever so comfy bed but instead rolled on the floor. It was much more easier to get up from there. Try sometimes.   
I stood up and yawned behind my hand. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I went to steal some clothes from Taeil's closet. He was a bit shorter than me so I didn't find any clothes what would fit.   
"Ughhh" I groaned in frustration and closed the closet. I went out in the clothes I wore yesterday and went straight to Sicheng. We were kinda same height so his clothes would fit the most likely. I opened the door slightly and peeked in. I saw Yuta hugging Sicheng in his sleep while Sicheng was trying to break free. Failing though.   
  
"Sicheng!" I whisper shouted to him and he turned to face me. He hummed questioningly as he gave up on getting free from Yuta's tight hold.   
"I need some clothes so can I borrow yours?" I whispered and he motioned towards the closet.  
"It's the right side" he whispered back to me. I opened the right side and there was Sicheng's clothes. Also I saw a few Yuta's shirts there. I took grey oversized hoodie, black sweatpants and some random socks. I had already gotten one pair of Jaehyun's boots.   
  
I looked back to them and showed thumbs up to Sicheng as thank you. He nodded and hugged Yuta back. I smiled at them for being so adorable together. I shook my head while smiling as I exited their cottage and closed the door after me. I looked around the camp and noticed everyone else was probably still sleeping.   
I went back to Taeil's cottage and changed my old clothes to the new ones I got from Sicheng. I was pulling the other sock on my leg when Taeil stirred in his bed. I got the boots from under the chair I was sitting on as he sat up. He looked around and rubbed his eyes as he saw me. He flattened his bed hair with his right hand as he yawned. I tightened the strings of the leather boots and sat up properly on the chair. I noticed he was up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully and stood up. I straightened my shirt and looked at him. "I'm going out for a while. I won't be there long" I said and left just when he nodded. I walked out of the cottage and made sure to close the door after me. I chose my path towards the forest again and strolled between the dry bushes. It was a bit cold since it was winter but there wasn't any snow. Only the dry and brown grass was visible on the ground and some leafless bushes and trees.   
I walked slowly towards the fountain Jaehyun showed me. I remembered the path really well and just kept walking with my hands inside my pockets. It was really chilly but I didn't want to turn back to get a jacket. I didn't care if I got sick, I just wanted to enjoy the peace of the nature around me.  
I heard birds singing in the trees and watched as some squirrels ran before me. As I reached the familiar place where Jaehyun taught me how to swim my lips curled automatically to a smile. I saw fog on top of the water and grouched on the edge. I reached the water with my hand and noticed it was warm. This must be hot stream. That's why we were able to swim there. I made my hands as cups and took a bit water from the pool. It was enjoyable warm and I washed my face with it. The water dripped from my face as I held it downwards so my clothes wouldn't get wet. I shook my head so the most of the water got off and the last drops I dried with my sleeves. I shivered a bit by the coldness but shrugged it off. I thought I was alone so I got surprised by the light sound behind me. I turned around super fast and saw Ten standing there smiling sheepishly at me.   
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he sat down beside me. I averted my gaze so I wouldn't make an eye contact.   
"It's okay" I mumbled and played with my fingers. We sat side by side for a while in silence and it was kinda awkward.   
"So.. What are you doing here all alone?" the other omega asked me and sifted his gaze to me.   
"I just came here to clear my thoughts" I answered shortly.  
"How did you find here? This is kinda hard place to find" He asked as he nodded to my answer to his earlier question. I thought whether or not should I tell him but went with telling him.  
"Jaehyun showed this place to me" I said getting gloomy but brushed it off.  
"He must care about you a lot then" he said and faced me with smile.  
"I don't think so. He said that it would be better if they didn't meet me" I said getting sad as I lifted my legs on my chest and hugged them tightly. I rested my chin on my knees and I heard him sigh. I faced him waiting him to say something.  
"The thing is. He only shows this place to people who he really cares for. And that means the ones in the pack and me" he said and looked at me seriously.  
"But I heard when Jaehyun said to Johnny that they found it last year if I remember right. So how is it possible that he has showed this to you?" I asked in confusion clearly remembering him saying that.  
"Actually he found this way before Johnny was with him. As you know I'm his childhood best friend. One day he came to me and brought me here. This was our small hideout when we were small" he said smiling to the memories he was currently thinking. I felt small sting but brushed it off and instead forced small smile out to him.  
  
"Don't force yourself to smile if you're not happy" Ten suddenly said and looked at me. I flinched a bit to that and looked down to my lap.   
"I know that Jaehyun is your mate" he said and I lifted my head up and widened my eyes.  
"H-how?" I asked in confusion mixed with a little bit of fear.  
"I talked with Taeil after your breakdown yesterday" he said like it was nothing and leaned backwards holding himself up with his hands. I clenched my hands and and looked up to prevent my tears from falling and took deep breaths.  
"W-why did he tell you?" I asked and cringed when my voice cracked.   
"I don't really know, but probably for me to know my limits with showing skinship with him when you're around" he said and shrugged his shoulders. I kept silent with that answer but questions burning on my tongue begging to be let go.   
"Just ask if you're curious about something" he suddenly said and I got shookt. Like how did he know I wanted to ask something?  
"It was showing on your face clearly" he said and looked at me.   
"Um... I just wanted to know that.. How old are you? And is Jaehyun perhaps you... mate?" I asked but whispered the last part. Of course he heard it. He's a werewolf.   
"I'm turning 18 in a few weeks" he said and laid on his back on the cold ground.  
"So I don't know if he's my mate"   
  
I nodded slightly and stayed quiet.  
"You must be already 18 if he's your mate" he said and looked at me under his lashes.  
"I turned 18 yesterday" I mumbled and hid my face to my knees.  
"That explains your breakdown" he said more to himself than to me.  
"Why hasn't your heat came yet?" Ten asked as he sat up again looking at me intently.   
"It m-may be caused by my past" I said quietly.   
"What kind of past?" he asked curiously.  
"I don't want to talk about that. I'll just say it wasn't the nicest" I said and glanced at him. He nodded slowly and stared forward leaning to his hands. I was thakful for him when he didn't question it anymore longer. We sat there for a while but soon I saw him tensing up a little bit and I looked towards the forest where he was watching. I tried looking if I saw something there but I didn't see or hear anything.   
  
I looked at him again and he sat up properly.  
"What is it?" I asked nervously. He shot up and looked at me eyes burning with fear. He lifted me up and I stood up in confusion. Just then I began hearing branches snapping and bushes crashing in the distance. Ten hurried me to the way where we came from.  
"What's going on!?" I shouted at him and he stopped for a second.   
"It's the Bhāluka ! And it's the biggest and the most dangerous bear what lives here! It won't hesitate to kill us!" he shouted hurriedly trying to get me to move.  
"I've seen it before and I know those sounds too well" he said and started running with me beside him. I turned my head and saw a glimpse of the bear already. My eyes widened in fear. We fastened our paces but the bear was getting closer to us.  
"We're not fast enough!" I screamed and he glanced back. Fear flashed in his eyes but in was replaced with determination. He sifted to his grey wolf form in between running and looked at me. _*Hop on my back*_   
I was shocked to hear his voice in my head and almost stopped. * _Don't stop you idiot! Jump on my back!_  *  
I did as he said and jumped on him. He stumbled a bit but was strong enough to carry me. He started running as fast as he could towards the camp to get help, since hat could two omegas do to a big ass bear alone. Nothing I say. Nothing.

Ten ran as fast as he could and I held tightly on his fur to not to fall. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the bear was too close to us. I shut my eyes trusting to Ten as he snaked between the trees trying to mislead it. The bear was way too smart and followed tightly on our heels. I held my head low to not to be hit with branches. Ten went a few circles around the trees trying to lose the bear. We were a bit away from the camp and we thought that we lost the bear since we didn't hear it nor see it. Ten slowed down to catch his breath but as soon as he stopped the bear jumped behind us. Ten jumped in surprise and I fell from his back. I let out a groan and I held my hand as I dropped on top of it. Ten stood in between me and the bear trying to protect me at somehow. Well he's a werewolf and I'm just a human so of course I'm also weaker.

I watched in fright as Ten growled at the bear as it came closer. Just not I noticed it had several scars on it and it's fur was dirty and in a bad shape. Ten took a step back as it came too close and I crawled backwards holding my other hand. I froze as my back hit a wall. I looked behind me and saw a huge rock behind me. I looked around a bit and noticed we were on a empty place where was no trees at all but a circle made of huge rocks. _What's this place?_

If the bear attacked we couldn't possibly be fast enough to go around the rock I was backed onto. I noticed Ten's legs were shacking a bit but he tried to be brave and keep me safe. The bear suddenly ran forward and hit Ten out of it's way. I watched as Ten hit a tree and slid down to the ground and it looked quite painful. He let out a groan and tried to get up but he just fell. The bear slowed down and walked closer to me. When it slowed it made the situation just three times more frightening. I tried crawling back but the rock kept me from doing so. I pushed my back right on the rock as the bear came right before me.  
"Doyoung!" Ten shouted in fright. I made a gaze contact with the Bhāluka and it raised it's paw and showed it's claws. That bear really knows how to make death more scary. It took a step back and aimed at me. It took running steps closer and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. It never came. Instead there was a loud thud and growl. I opened my eyes and saw a male vampire. I widened my eyes and looked at them. Ten let out a small growl but crawled towards me. He made it quite close to me when the Bhāluka tried to hit him. Ten curled up in a ball and covered his head. The vampire appeared out of nowhere in front of the Bhāluka and pushed it to another huge rock and held it on it's throat. I sensed the vampire was a beta but he really was strong. Ten was beside me and held his side a bit. We weren't worried since we knew he would heal in minutes.

"Are you okay? The Bhāluka didn't hurt you?" he asked worriedly and examined me closely.  
"I'm fine. It didn't touch me" I managed to say. The vampire glanced at us over his shoulder before tightening his hold on the bear as it almost managed to escape.  
"Run! I'll hold it" he shouted at us. We were both in shock on this not so tall man appearing and now kicking bears ass right now.  
"Didn't I say to run!?" he shouted again and this time we scurried up and ran away. We didn't think of where we were going to run but we just ran. I was too shocked over the happenings and I was too tired to run so I collapsed on the ground. Ten stopped when he heard me falling and came to me. He sat before me and tried to hear if there's any dangers around.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly and touched my ear. I flattened them on my head and winced in pain. Ten retreated his hand but discovered it closer.  
"Your ear has been hit" he mumbled.  
"Are you sure the Bhāluka didn't touch you?" he asked again. I nodded and looked at him as my breath had became normal.   
"It has to have came when I fell from your back" I said and touched my ear myself. I flinched when I felt another presence right beside me. I looked on my right and Ten growled lightly. It was the same vampire what helped us.  
"Chill. Why are you still growling when I helped you" he huffed and held his hand up before Ten.   
"I never got to introduce myself since that annoying teddy came on my way" the vampire said and took a better position to sit. Ten and I glanced at each other but looked at the vampire.  
"My name is Kun and I was going to ask if you've seen my little brother around here" the vampire -Kun- said and picked some dirt from under his nails. He looked at us and probably waited for an answer.

"He ran away from home and didn't come home even if the soldiers tried to find him" he said and leaned on his hands.  
"What's the name of this brother you're talking about?" I asked since the story seemed a bit similar to Jungwoo.   
"His name is Jungwoo" Kun said and I sighed.   
"Yeah we do know him. We had to save him and his friend from your so called soldiers a while ago" I said and stood up carefully. He stood up too and took a hold of my arm. I winced since it was just the arm what was hurt. He let go of it immediately and apologized.   
"You know him? Where's he right now?!" he said and shook me a bit. Ten stood up and pushed Kun a bit so he didn't touch me.   
"He's in our camp" Ten said shortly and guided me to walk beside him as we left for the camp. We walked towards the camp on normal pace but Kun was trying to make us walk faster.

"Geez! We know you're worried for him but can you calm down! We're almost there by the way" Ten snapped to him as Kun kept bugging him to walk faster and asking how long the way to the camp is. Kun kept quiet for the rest of the trip after Ten's outburst. We walked to the center and Taeil was there plucking a bird. He raised his head as he heard us coming and his eyes widened comically when he noticed I was hurt. Ten had already recovered on the trip. He threw the bird away and ran to me. He held my arm and looked at it closely. I winced a bit when his grip was too tight. I looked at my arm closer too now and noticed that blueish bruise was forming on it and there was small scratches what were drizzling a bit blood.

"What happened?" he asked as he lifted his head. Just then he noticed Kun standing beside Ten and looking at the situation curiously.  
"Why did you bring a vampire here?" he asked looking as stern as ever.  
"Chill. We already have one vampire here and Kun here was looking for his little brother who's Jungwoo" Ten explained and pointed at Kun when he introduced him. Taeil was still wary but then looked at me gently.  
"So what happened?"   
"I was thinking in forest when Ten came-"  
"You were alone in the forest?!" Taeil interrupted my explanation and I sighed lowly.  
"That's not the point here. Where was I... Oh right! Ten came and we talked there. Then suddenly a bear came-"

"The Bhāluka" Ten said cutting me off and he was making silly hand gestures trying to be mystical.   
  
"The Bhāluka!?" Taeil shouted and accidentally gripped my arm tightly making me cry out of pain.   
"Oh I'm sorry but how did you manage to be still alive?" he asked worriedly.  
"That's where Kun comes in the story. He saved us from it" I exclaimed and pointed at him.  
"My bruises came from when I fell when Ten and me were escaping it" I said and Taeil looked like he was solving a puzzle in his head and the it was ready.   
  
"Come with me" Taeil gestured all of us to follow and he grabbed me with him so he can treat my bruises. He leaded us to his cottage and made me sit down as Ten closed the door. I sat on Taeil's bed as he got everything he needed. He came before me and made a strong scented paste from the herbs. He wet a cloth in a bucket and cleaned my ear where it was hit. I gripped the bed sheets lightly when he did that because there was slight pain. He applied the paste on my ear and I winced when it stung. I noticed that Ten and Kun were chatting about something but it was too quiet for me to hear. I sat still when Taeil put bandage around my ear. It felt annoying but I had to keep it on for the bruise to heal well. Taeil made me lay on his bed and he helped me to raise my shirt. He touched my stomach where was old bruise and it didn't hurt anymore.

"Your stitches are okay and old bruises are healing well. There will be left some scars but they won't be a big problem right?" he informed and I nodded slightly not quite sure about it myself. I wouldn't want there to be left any scars since they would make my skin ugly but maybe I'll manage. I put my shirt back on properly and sat up. Taeil ruffled my hair carefully not to touch my ear but still lovingly like moms do. I grinned to him showing my gums and he smiled too. I hopped off his bed and watched as Ten went outside.  
"Let's go find Jungwoo shall we" Taeil clapped his hands and guided Kun and me out.

I saw that Sicheng had gotten Yuta awake and they were playing around like little kids. Or should I say pups in their situation. I ran happily towards them and as they heard I was coming they turned to me. They both smiled at the sight of me smiling again and Sicheng hugged me lightly.   
"What happened to you ear?" Yuta asked and pointed at it.  
"Long story short. I talked with Ten in forest, bear came, we ran away and I fell. Jungwoo's brother saved us" I explained not losing my cheerfulness.  
"Wait Jungwoo's brother. A vampire?" Sicheng asked gently but worriedly.  
"No a potato" I answered but Sicheg just chuckled at my remark.  
"Where's Jungwoo right now?" I asked and Yuta pointed at the cottage what Jungwoo shared with Lucas.   
"Thank youu" I said and hopped towards the cottage.

I knocked at the door before entering and when I opened the door I saw Jungwoo and Lucas cuddling. I cooed mentally at them and made my way in. Jungwoo heard me coming so he lifted his head a bit. Lucas was sleeping on Jungwoo's stomach as he played with Lucas' hair.  
"There's someone who wants to see you" I said and pointed towards the door. Jungwoo shook Lucas gently and he opened his eyes lazily before tackling Jungwoo under him in a tight hug.  
"Lucas get off of me. Doyoung said I have to meet someone" the young vampire said and tried to push the younger off of him.  
"Just five minutes" Lucas mumbled nuzzling is head in smaller's neck. I saw Jungwoo blushing lightly even if he was basically like dead. I chuckled lowly and opened the door.   
"Just have the five minutes it's okay" I said and exited the door and closed it after me. _Gosh they are cute._ I went out and saw Taeil and Kun standing side by side while Sicheng and Yuta were bombing Kun with questions. I hopped towards them and stopped standing still beside Yuta.   
"They'll be here after about five minutes" I informed and they all nodded except Kun.

"They?" he looked puzzled.  
"Doyoung means Lucas who was injured by your soldiers when he was protecting Jungwoo. They told Lucas was kept as prisoner in your castle but they escaped together." Yuta explained shortly and Kun started to think.   
"We had a prisoner? I never knew about that. Why did mother and father do that? He was hurt by our soldiers? But who is this Lucas exactly?" Kun talked to himself but asked us then. "Lucas close to Jungwoo. He werewolf and soon seventeen. He maybe his mate!" Sicheng exclaimed happily and clapped his hands excitedly and Yuta chuckled while shacking his head and hugged Sicheng close to him. I saw blush creeping on Sicheng's face but he hid it in Yuta's collarbones.   
"Lucas is a werewolf? And maybe Jungwoo's mate? Oh my god mother and fater are going to kill them if they find out. But how do you know that? They're still kids" Kun said in surprise but not even a hint of anger in his voice.

"Pfft that's kinda obvious since they're so touchy with each other and Lucas is really possessive over Jungwoo while Jungwoo gets overly emotional if something happens to Lucas" Taeil explained and Kun's mouth formed 'O' shape as he nodded slowly. They turned their heads and I was oblivious and didn't realize they heard something or someone coming.  
"Boo!!" I heard from behind me and I let out a high pitched scream as I jumped on closest thing to hold on. It was Yuta so I hid a bit behind him. I saw Taeyong laughing his ass off and Johnny was holding his stomach beside him as he laughed too. Everyone were laughing around me and my face heated up so I looked like a tomato.   
"Sorry I-I didn't m-mean to embarrass y-you" Taeyong said as he tried to calm down from laughing.   
"That was revenge from the last time" he said and winked a bit and I remembered what he meant.

Was it really that embarrassing for him when I just innocently asked if it was fun doing 'it' with Johnny. Jaehyun came out after hearing me screaming.  
"What's the fuss about here?" he asked and I immediately got more serious.  
"It was just that I scared Doyoung when he talked with Yuta. Jaehyun glanced at me but not with the ice cold stare as yesterday. He looked at Kun.  
"Why is here a vampire without me knowing?" he asked lowly so it felt intimidating. He has been a lot grumpier these days. I noticed Ten sending him a warning gaze. He relazed a bit. "He's Jungwoo's brother and he came to meet him" Ten explained and he calmed a bit with that statement. Jaehyun looked at me and looked like he wanted to say something. I got nervous so I faced the ground. That was the time when Jungwoo came out with Lucas. They both ran to us and Jungwoo was panting slightly.   
"Well you two had fun I see" Johnny said suggestively and wiggled his brows.   
"No we didn't! I was panting because I had to drag this lazy ass out of the ducking cottage!" Jungwoo said but his face was red all over and he was looking at the ground.

"Aww small baby got all shy" Lucas mumbled and back hugged him. Jungwoo got three shades redder and hid his face to his small hands.  
"Well it's nice seeing you too Jungwoo" Kun said and brushed some hair off of his forehead.   
"Kun?! What are you doing here?" Jungwoo shouted as he freed himself from Lucas and ran to his brother hugging him. Kun hugged back and everyone could see Lucas sulking after Jungwoo left his embrace.  
"I went to find you since mother was going to get your future fiance to finally meet you" Kun muttered but Jungwoo retreated from Kun after some seconds with tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't want to get married to some old man. I-I don't want to bear his kid" Jungwoo said and his voice cracked. Kun hugged him tighter as he started sobbing softly. I felt my heart breaking from the scene. Why does so young have to get married just to produce heir? Why can't he decide himself? I glanced at Lucas and saw sorrow in his eyes as he looked Jungwoo. I knew he wanted to help but didn't know how. I've felt that too.  
"It's going to be okay. You don't have to do that. I'll try talking with mother" Kun said softly and caressed Jungwoo's hair gently. Jungwoo squeezed Kun's shirt in his fist and muttered soft thank yous to him as he sobbed lightly. After a while Kun let go of him gently.  
"I have to get going so I can talk with mother as soon as possible" Kun said and wiped Jungwoo's tears gently and kissed his forehead before he looked at Lucas. The taller knew immediately what he wanted and went to hug Jungwoo softly making sure he feels safe. Jungwoo hugged him back and calmed in a short time in his embrace. Kun straightened his outfit and looked at Jungwoo for the last time. Then he looked at us others and waved and bowed respectfully to Jaehyun.

"I'll let you know mother's answer as soon as possible" he said before disappearing from his spot. Jungwoo was completely calm now.   
"I trust you" he mumbled before Taeyong went to offer everyone to get to eat and he's going to finish the bird Taeil had started. I stood still and looked as others went to sit down already.  
I noticed presence beside me and turned around only to be met with Jaehyun's toned chest.

I looked a bit up to him and he looked straight to me. It felt weird to be under his gaze after these days he has been treating me like air.  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled gently and lowered his gaze. I was puzzled. Doesn't he hate me?   
"I'm sorry I was such a jerk for treating you like I did. I'm truly guilty for what I did and it hurt to hear you crying because of me. I didn't mean to seem like I hated you but I just... I don't even know why I did that" he said and rubbed his neck awkwardly. I smiled softly with tears glistening in my eyes. I hugged him slowly and gently as my tears went down my cheeks. I smiled to his chest even more widely as he hugged me back tightly. He nuzzled his nose between my bunny ears and rested his face there.   
"I already forgave you. I thought you hated me but still I forgave you" I said gently and tightened my hold of him. "Why though? I treated you so badly. You have all the rights to hate me after that" I heard the guiltiness in his voice so I chuckled whole heartily. _Because you're my mate and I love you.  
_ "I don't even know" We heard Taeyong shouting us to eat but we hugged each other even tighter.

 

  
"I don't even know"


	8. Bittersweet

_**Doyoung's pov.** _

It had been three months after Jaehyun and I made up and I have been the happiest person in Earth. After that day when we made up we had become that cuddly and clingy Jaedo like our friends liked to call it. Taeyong's belly had swelled really much and I got really confused over why is it growing so fast. Johnny was there to explain that werewolves pregnancy is quite a lot shorter that humans. The babies also grow faster but slow down when they have turned 14 and they stop growing physically when they are 16. 

"How long is my pregnancy then going to be?" I asked since no one had taught me these things. Johnny snorted a bit as I asked that but he smiled gently meaning no harm. "Your pregnancy is probably going to last something between nine months and a few months since you're basically half human half animal" Johnny explained and got up from his seat in front of me. "Don't mess your head with that since it's not your place to be pregnant yet" he said gently like a father and ruffled my hair before h e walked away to find Taeyong. They had been together even more tightly, since Taeyong is going to give birth soon. I wondered that how would it feel to have another living being growing inside of me. But as Johnny said it's not my place to be pregnant yet. I sat there looking at the fire what was slowly dying away. Taeil appeared beside me and faced me waiting for me to look at him. It took me a second to realize he was actually sitting there before I looked at him.

"We're gonna have a kindergarten here soon" he said and shook his head smiling.   
  
"One kid isn't so bad" I said and rubbed his shoulder.   
  
"There's two coming" Taeil said and faced me still smiling.   
  
"Two? Is Taeyong having twins?" I asked not getting what he means.

"Nope. Sicheng came to me saying that he doesn't feel so well" he said.

"Oh my god is he sick? But.. How does that mean anything with kids?" I asked totally oblivious to the fact what Taeil was trying to explain to me.

"He's bearing Yuta's child" Taeil answered. I widened my eyes and thought of Sicheng with the same kind of belly what Taeyong had now.

 "Really?! How long?" I asked excitedly.

"For about a week now" Taeil said but turned around when he heard something. I looked at there and saw Sicheng coming from Taeil's cottage with Yuta having a firm hold on his waist. Sicheng was smiling from ear to ear with glossy eyes. Yuta mirroring the same. I stood up and waited until they were before us. 

I walked right in front of them and carefully hugged Sicheng. He hugged me back and I felt him smiling against my shoulder. After a while I pulled back and smiled at him my hands still resting on his shoulders. I rubbed his shoulders gently with my thumbs and slowly let go. Then I went and hugged Yuta too. He hugged me securely and it felt like father's touch. _He will make a great father._

"Congratulations to soon to be mommy and daddy" I said and saw blush rising on Sicheng's ears while Yuta coughed awkwardly. I smirked to that and went back to sit with Taeil. They sat before us and Yuta pulled Sicheng swiftly to his lap. I cooed to them since they were so adorable and didn't realize that someone came behind me. Suddenly everything blacked out and I didn't see anything. 

"Guess who?" I heard a voice asking right behind my back. I started smiling when I recognized the voice and giggled a bit.

"Jaehyun" I said and took his hands from my eyes. He sat beside me and smiled showing his dimples. I poked his dimple and hugged his arm while smiling brightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me making me feel safe. I rested my head on his shoulder and just listened others talking. Ten came with Lucas and Jungwoo a bit late but they managed to get space to sit. Lucas insisted Jungwoo to sit on his lap since there ‘wasn’t enough space’. I heard Johnny coming by hearing him fussing over Taeyong somewhere close. _'Are you sure you're okay?' 'Does it hurt anywhere?'_ He kept saying things like that and that was the time I opened my eyes. I saw Johnny supporting Taeyong by holding his waist as Taeyong huffed and fought himself and made it to the fireplace. As Taeyong's belly got bigger his strength had gotten a lot smaller. He gets tired really easily and moving could be a bit difficult to him.

He sat slowly with Johnny supporting him. Johnny sat beside him and Taeyong immediately leaned his head on his shoulder tiredly and Johnny wrapped his arms around his tiny pregnant mate.

I watched at them and grinned a bit to their sweetness. Jaehyun nuzzled his nose on top of my head between my ears. He puffed a bit air through his nose what made me giggle. I felt him smiling against my head and smiled even brighter than before.

We were having a peaceful chit chat while eating some leftovers and everyone had really fun. I was talking to Taeyong and I had moved to sit beside him. Suddenly out of nowhere the ground got wet under him. I looked at him in confusion but it soon turned into horror as he crouched in pain and held his stomach.

“Taeil! Taeil!” I shouted and held onto Taeyong who was panting heavily and crying out of pain. Taeil looked at us smiling but then he turned serious. Johnny was already beside his mate when he heard me screaming. Taeil rushed beside us and touched Taeyong’s belly gently. Taeyong groaned in pain and Taeil retreated his hand immediately.

“It has started” he mumbled to himself and quickly pointed at Johnny who was fighting over himself if he should stay calm or freak out. Luckily he chose the first one.

“Bring him to my cottage right now!” Taeil said strictly and Johnny didn’t waste any time and scooped crying Taeyong up in bridal style and ran carefully to Taeil’s cottage. Taeil ran soon after but before entering he stopped. 

“No one is allowed to come in at this moment. If there’s something you need to get checked quickly go to Doyoung. He knows enough of this” After that he sprinted to the cottage and closed the door. I got shocked that he told me to be in charge of others’ emergencies. Jungwoo had moved beside me and hugged me tightly.

“If something happens I can help you. I studied medicines a few years ago” the young vampire said and smiled reassuringly. I nodded smiling but everyone felt the tension floating in the air. The tension felt so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone made up something to do to get them to think of something else that thei friend being in pain. Jaehyun informed that he will go and hunt something since Taeyong will be hungry after giving birth. Ten and Jungwoo went to wash the laundry and the dishes what had build up in the meantime. Yuta and Sicheng went to do something. They didn’t tell exactly what they’re gonna do. I was left alone to think.

_ Taeyong is really strong omega, but giving birth is never easy. Even to not to the strongest people. Luckily Johnny is there with him. Sicheng will have to go through that too soon. Yuta will stay with him all the time. He’s so clingy that Sicheng gets annoyed sometimes. Oh boy, their relationship truly is something else. What about Jungwoo? Will he have to give birth too? Can vampires even get pregnant? Of course they can. Lucas would be a good father. I’m sure that Lucas and Jungwoo are mates. What about that Kun guy then?  Did he succeed on talking to their mother? Does Jungwoo have to marry some old grumpy fart? Kun promised to get back as soon as possible. And here we are Susan three months already went.  _

“Hello again” I turned around and fell to the ground .

“Duck that scared me” I mumbled and held my hand over my heart. 

“Kun why did you appear just now?!” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Where’s everyone else?” he asked and looked around. 

“One is giving birth others are doing something else” I said and pointed towards where everyone went. He widened his eyes but didn’t say anything. He must have heard Taeyong from Taeil’s cottage since he looked over there then. _Must be horrible when you can actually hear him crying over there._

“Jungwoo went to the river with Ten” I said and began walking towards it.

Kun followed after me and soon even I started hearing Jungwoo and Ten talking loudly. They were too into gossipping that they surprisingly didn’t notice us. I made up a small plan to scare them since this is the first time someone here didn't notice me coming. I walked quietly behind them and held their shoulders out of nowhere.

“Hello there!” Both of them flinched and turned around laundries in their hands. 

"Yah! Don't do that!" Ten shouted but it soon died away when he noticed who was standing behind me. Ten immediately changed his attitude and went to that 'talk to me and you'll regret it' mode.

“Kun!” Jungwoo shouted happily and ran to hug him. Kun hugged him back and nuzzled on his shoulder.  _Aww they are so cute! Sadly I don't have a siblings._

“In just three months you’ve already grown over me” Kun said and ruffled Jungwoo’s hair. Ten huffed getting annoyed that Kun is here again. Let me say I know better. It's obvious how Ten gets nervous around Kun so he has to have hots for him. 

“What took you so long?” Jungwoo whined as he looked at Kun who hurriedly broke his gaze on Ten. 

“I talked with mother” Kun said seriously. Jungwoo fixed his gaze on his brother.

“She didn’t approve to the fact that you don’t want to do it” Kun sighed and held his head down feeling guilty for not succeeding in making his brother find his real mate. That’s sure that if Jungwoo agrees to it he can never find his real mate since he would be locked in the castle. Jungwoo teared up a bit but held them in. He looked at the sky but then made eye contact with Kun. His eyes teary he managed to force a small smile. 

“I-I’ll do it then” Jungwoo said his voice breaking as he rubbed Kun’s shoulders. 

“You can’t! I want you to live happily and find your mate!” Kun shouted making Jungwoo flinch.

“I know that you only want my best but what if doing that is the right thing to do?” Jungwoo said and took a step back. Kun rubbed his eyes getting annoyed by his brother’s naivety.

“Jungwoo listen to me. I know that you believe there’s always something good in every person but this guy is nothing good. He has hurt many many people and you would only be his next prey. Rumors say that he even killed his brother's wife and almost their son” Kun said and was more serious than he’s ever going to be. 

“What’s this guy’s name?” Ten asked suddenly. Kun looked at Ten, unintentionally making him even more nervous.

“I heard mother talking about a guy named Jungmyung” Kun said and my mind froze. Cold sweat pooled on my brow and my hands started shaking. It was obvious. Man who killed his brother's wife and almost their son. That's me. So did he kill mom? Is it true?

“Y-you can’t marry him! I-I won’t let you!” I screamed at Jungwoo remembering everything. 

“Y-you won’t m-marry him!” I yelled before feeling my legs giving out. I fell on the ground hearing every word he said to me, every scream he made me let out, every hit he did to me. I tried blocking them out by flattening my ears against my head and holding my hands over them but it didn’t help. The voices were in my head. _'Disgusting faggot' 'I should have killed you too with that whore who you call your mother'_ Printed in my brain making me have these horrible memories.  _'Gladly your father is dead already' 'Guess what I shot him and left him to die in forest'_  I didn’t want these memories. _'Should I do that to you too?'_ I didn’t want to know him but here I am. I never heard my scream between the voices in my head but soon Jungwoo was right beside me and Ten on the other side. My breathing was uneven and I didn’t hear the shouts Jungwoo and Ten were trying to get me to hear. I felt fingers pressing gently on my temples. Some kind of power entered my head through my skull and went straight to my brain. It cleared the voices for that moment and made me tired. I let my hands fall beside me and I slumped on Jungwoo. He hugged me so I didn’t fall on the ground. Ten held my hands gently in his and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. 

“Kun why did you use your powers on him?” Jungwoo asked while stroking my ears making me calmer and almost fall asleep. 

“I had to. He wouldn’t have calmed down if I didn’t do that” Kun answered and sat in front of us. I looked at him tiredly through my eyelashes. He kept eye contact with me and then he asked the question I didn’t want to hear. 

“What is Jungmyung to you?” Kun asked seriously. I sat still progressing the question in my brains and when it clicked I was completely awake.

“H-he’s my uncle” I mumbled. Ten was in deep thoughts and I noticed that when he stopped rubbing my hand.

“Why did you react that way?” Kun asked again. I took shaky breath and closed my eyes for a second. Again everything flashed in my mind. I opened my eyes quickly and tried breathing normally.

“He a-a-abused me. He a-almost k-killed me. He may have k-killed my m-mom. H-he said that h-he l-left my father t-to die in forest” I said and broke down. Jungwoo gasped and Ten was in shock. Kun looked neutral but he was shocked too. My answer triggered the silence what was only waiting to be left hanging on the air. 

“Let’s get you back to the camp” Ten mumbled and helped me up. He struggled a bit since I was putting all of my weight on him while I sobbed softly as they started guiding me to the camp. The trip was short since the river goes literally beside the camp and when we arrived we didn’t see anyone but others probably heard and smelled them close by. Ten helped me to sit by the fire. He crouched down on my level so he saw my eyes.

“Do you need anything?” he asked gently. 

“J-Jaehyun” I choked out and just stared at the fire. I didn’t hear Ten answering but I knew he would try to find him. Jungwoo was left to talk with Kun about the thing what they discovered about me. As I stared at the fire not even blinking I thought about my mom with my tears falling. I remember her being the sweetest and kindest person I’ve ever knew. I remember her being really beautiful and how she used to talk about dad. She always said that dad was really lame but still she loved him. Until he disappeared. I got to know why he disappeared when I was just 14. It had almost broken my mentality. I was just a kid and he just told me that he killed my father and mother also. So of course I was afraid to death of him. My small bubble of memories was popped when I heard a shout.

“He’s what!?”    
I didn’t bother turning around and continued what I was doing. As in staring at the fire. And doing nothing. Suddenly there was running steps heard and I turned my head just before I was tackled on the ground. The person did it so carefully that I didn’t even touch the ground and soon I was laying on top of them with my head on their chest. I lifted my head and saw worried Jaehyun under me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged him tightly not wanting to remember any of those things my uncle did to me. My tears soaked his shirt but he hugged me back and nuzzled his head on my hair as well petting my ears. I took shaky breaths as Jaehyun tried to calm me. He started humming a familiar melody. Somehow he knew the exactly same song my mom used to sing me. It always managed to calm me and it didn't fail even all these years later. As I was only sniffling with some tears still flowing he stopped humming and looked at me from eye to eye.

“What exactly happened?” he asked gently. I balled his shirt in my fists and breathed deeply.

“I-I remembered my uncle and what h-he did to me” I said my voice cracking. Jaehyun unintentionally tightened his grip of me but it didn’t hurt. It only made me feel happy that he gets angry when someone talks about my uncle. I heard Jaehyun whispering _‘That bastard’_ under his breath. I snuggled my face on his neck and inhaled his manly scent what helped me to calm down even more.

“Is it okay if I ask what caused you to remember?” Jaehyun whispered in my ear softly. I blushed at his gesture but nodded slightly. 

“Kun came back. He told Jungwoo that their mother didn’t approve to their request. Then Kun said Jungwoo’s forced fiance’s name and it’s my uncle” I mumbled while I was almost forcing my head to stay on it's place on Jaehyun's neck.

“What’s his name?” he asked and petted my back as I tangled my legs with his. 

“Jungmyung” I said shortly. Jaehyun gripped my sweater and it tightened around me a bit too tightly. I looked at his face and saw fury in his eyes. It made me almost scared but I knew Jaehyun wouldn't hurt me.

“Jaehyun please calm down” I pleaded and he immediately stopped and looked at me eyes mixed with anger, guiltiness and sadness. I brushed his bangs from his eyes and smiled down at him. He smiled back but he still looked mad. I frowned at that but then I got an idea how to get him happy again. I kissed his forehead. It was just a short peck but it made him stiff under me and when I retreated he was looking at me in surprise. I grinned and stood up quickly feeling the heat smashing my face. I ran hurriedly towards Taeil’s cottage not wanting Jaehyun to see my face. I stopped before the door and listened if there was any sounds. It was completely silent so I knocked. There was a faint _‘come in’_ and I carefully opened the door. I peeked in and saw Taeil washing his hands and Johnny hovering a bit over small bundle on the bed who was Taeyong. Taeil gesture for me to get inside and I did as told closing the door after me making sure it didn't leave any sounds. I walked a bit closer and Johnny turned around. He looked at me suspiciously. Like boy. We've known for a while already. Well I can't blame him it’s in his nature to be overprotective of his mate and child. I walked closer really carefully and sat down beside the bed. I looked at Johnny in the eyes but then looked away and I tilted my head displaying my neck a bit what showed him his dominance over me. I won’t do anything if he says so. Old habits stay hard but leave even harder. He patted my head and when I looked up he was smiling.

“You don’t have to do that to me you know” he said and pulled me closer by my arm carefully. I saw Taeyong sleeping peacefully with small bundle next to him wrapped in a warm blanket. The baby was so cute I had to hold myself from hugging it. 

“It’s a boy” Johnny whispered and caressed his son’s face gently. 

“Were you surprised? Literally everyone in this camp is boy” I mumbled and looked at Taeyong carefully. Johnny snorted quietly beside me but didn't say anything. Taeyong moved in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes before closing them again in too bright light. Actually the cottage was quite dim lit. 

“Yongie~ I think our son is hungry by the way he’s chewing on his blanket” Johnny whispered to his ear and that made Taeyong wake up immediately. He sat up slowly and made sure the baby didn’t drop from the bed. Taeyong lifted him on his lap making sure he was supporting his neck.

“Argh my back hurts” Taeyong groaned and Johnny went behind him. As Taeyong took his shirt off to start feeding the little boy Johnny placed his huge hands on his mate’s back. I noticed Taeyong shivering and holding back his moans when Johnny started massaging his back gently, but Taeyong collected himself and let the baby eat in peace. As I watched them I realized how good of a family they were. Taeyong is an amazing mother and Johnny is great father. I smiled at their small moment with their small family and stood up wiggling my ball like tail. They looked at me and I just waved towards the door meaning I’ll get going. Taeil had left probably to ask if anything unusual happened. I closed the door quietly after me and smiled widely. I saw others sitting around the fire and decided to join them. I sat between Ten and Lucas and they shot me smiles. I nodded quickly and listened attentively what was going on. 

“Jungwoo for the last time. I won’t let you marry that bastard” Kun said tiredly and looked intently at his brother who was sitting beside Lucas. 

“Imagine what everything he could do to you! He could even kill you!” Kun was getting frustrated if he wasn't already.

“I know but I don’t want to disappoint mother” Jungwoo said quietly and held his head low. Kun sighed and there came the thick silence. 

“You’ll disappoint me if you marry him” Lucas spoke up unexpectedly. Jungwoo looked like he was going to break down soon. Everyone and everything got silent to Lucas' remark. Everyone was waiting if he'll continue what he has in his mind.

“All you have to do is choose. Disappoint your mother and stay here safe with us or disappoint me and never see me again” Lucas said before standing up and he left to their cottage. Jungwoo looked at him worriedly till he entered their cottage. Jungwoo kept looking at the closed door before he buried his face on his hands. I saw his shoulders shaking so I scooted closer to him. I hugged the younger close to me and he nuzzled on my neck. He shook as he sobbed softly wetting the shoulder of my sweater.

“He’s mad now. I d-don’t know what t-to do” Jungwoo whispered to my ear and hugged me tightly. 

“Let him cool off and at that time choose what you will do. Then go talk to him” I said and rocked us trying to calm him. 

“I’m not going to force you to stay here but think about him too. Who cares if your mother gets mad? She seems to only care about wealth if she makes you do that. Think about that” I told him and he nodded wiping his tears away.”You’re right. Who cares if that old hag gets mad? I’ll stay here” Jungwoo grinned and hugged me again. His answer shocked me of how fast he changed his mind but I just sighed out of relief and hugged him back. Kun had calmed down and was now smiling when he heard his brother’s answer. Everyone was actually smiling when Jungwoo said that. As I turned my head and saw Ten, he looked annoyed. I looked at where he was looking and saw Kun. I smirked a bit. Seems like he’s trying to avoid him by sitting as far as possible from him. Also I noticed Ten being all tensed out of nervousness. I scooted closer to Ten and poked his side with my elbow. 

“Trying to hate him I see” I said and wiggled my eyebrows. He scoffed and pushed me a bit.

“As if. I don’t need to try” he said and looked away only to stare at Kun again. 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night” I shrugged and turned to others. They were looking at Ten in confusion. I glanced at Ten and saw sweat dripping from his forehead and his breathing got heavy. He had crossed his legs and even I could smell strange smell coming from him. What was the weird smell even I could smell. I heard small whimper coming from Ten and I realized.  _Did his heat start?_ I looked at others trying to find help for what to do. My eyes landed on Jaehyun he looked clearly nervous and I felt my heart breaking. _Is he the one for Ten? Will they be mating in front of us?_ I didn’t get to observe others when Ten was already tackled to the ground. I turned to see who it was and saw Kun. I was confused over why was he hovering over Ten but I widened my eyes when I realized what Kun was chanting. _‘Mate’_

So Kun is Ten’s mate. I saw Kun trying to find a good spot for his mark on Ten’s neck. I had noticed that other’s who had mates had a bite mark on their necks. Jungwoo got curious of what they are doing so I quickly covered his eyes. I heard Ten’s moan when Kun sunk his fangs into his flesh. Jaehyun swiftly covered my eyes and pulled me and Jungwoo up before he guided us to his cottage. I saw Sicheng and Yuta leaving and Taeil going inside his cottage. When we got inside Jaehyun closed the door quickly before sighing.

“What were they doing?” Jungwoo asked innocently. This kid really doesn’t know anything about mating. Well I don’t really know anything about it either but at least I know what it basically means.

“They started mating and because they need privacy we can’t be there” Jaehyun explained and sat down on the beanbag before his fireplace. Jungwoo didn’t get what Jaehyun meant by ‘mating’ but let it go. He was looking around like a kid in candy store and it made Jaehyun entertained. 

“If you want Jungwoo, you can take a nap on my bed there” Jaehyun said and lifted his hands behind his head. Jungwoo looked behind himself and saw soft looking bed being neatly made.  
“Is it okay?” Jungwoo asked as he turned back to Jaehyun looking him in the eyes.

“I wouldn’t have said that if it wasn’t okay” Jaehyun answered the still child vampire and gestured towards the bed. Jungwoo strolled towards the bed and glanced at Jaehyun before sitting on the bed. Jaehyun just nodded in approval and that was the cue for Jungwoo to lay down. I watched as he laid there a while with his eyes closed.  _I didn't know vampires sleep too._

“He’s asleep” Jaehyun said suddenly. I nodded and turned to him. I was in awe by how good he looked just sitting there with his hands behind his head. I admired his sharp jawline, long eyelashes, perfect but at the same time cute nose.

“Will you just stare at me for the whole day or are you going to get here?” he asked and snapped me out of admiring him. I blushed when he opened his eyes and smirk was evident on his face. I went a bit closer to him but he wasn’t satisfied. With his inhumanly speed he grabbed my wrist and pulled me off of my feet and to his lap. I was laying on him with my legs hanging over his thighs as he supported my back with his arm. In small panic I threw my arms around his neck. Jaehyun just grinned happily at my gesture and wrapped arms around my small waist.  
"That's not fair you used your powers!" I huffed and retreated my arms from behind his neck. Jaehyun ignored my remark by grinning but then he checked out my body.

“You have gotten to a lot better shape” Jaehyun said lowly while rubbing my waist with his thumbs. Shiver ran down my back and I closed my eyes trying to control my hormones. I couldn't possibly get horny by my mate while I'm not his mate. I took shaky breath as Jaehyun’s hands traveled from my waist to my thighs. Unconsciously I leaned my forehead on his shoulder when he rubbed my thighs gently but at the same time a bit roughly. _Why is he doing this to me?_ I breathed heavily and tried supressing my moans. It didn't kind of work since I let our whines here and there. Also some quiet high pitched moans could be heard. Slowly Jaehyun moved his hands towards my butt. I gasped when his hands were dangerously close to it. Just before his hands touched it the door opened roughly. I lifted my head in panic and stood up on my shaky legs. There stood Yuta with wide eyes. 

“Oh sorry I didn’t know you were doing something like this, but I was just going to ask if Jungwoo is here” Yuta said and grinned wiggling his eyebrows.    
“Yeah he’s sleeping” Jaehyun answered and massaged his temples. Yuta strolled beside the bed and shook Jungwoo a bit. 

“But why do you need him?” it was Jaehyun’s time to ask and Yuta glanced at him right before Jungwoo woke up.

“Lucas has gone mad. He almost burned himself in the fire” Yuta said and sighed. Jungwoo bounced up and shook Yuta’s shoulders.

“He’s what?!” Jungwoo shouted and Yuta was shocked since he didn't notice Jungwoo waking up. Jungwoo was almost hyperventilating so Yuta had to pin him on the bed to get him calm.    
“Calm down. Johnny pulled him away from it before he hurt himself” Yuta growled and Jungwoo submitted immediately showing his neck. Yuta let him go and apologized a bit but Jungwoo paid it no mind as he sprinted out of the bed and straight out of the door. We all glanced at each other before running after him.   


Outside I saw raged Lucas trying to break free from Johnny and Jungwoo running hurriedly towards him. We ran to Johnny and Jaehyun helped him to hold Lucas. Jungwoo hugged Lucas with all his might but Lucas kept trashing around. Just when Jungwoo let out small whimper of fear Lucas recognized who it was and he relaxed a bit. Johnny and Jaehyun let go of him but it took a while for Lucas to actually hug Jungwoo back. 

“I chose you Lucas. I chose you. Please don’t hurt yourself or others” Jungwoo pleaded and buried his face on Lucas’ chest. Lucas’ face softened at what Jungwoo said and he nuzzled his nose on the slightly smaller boy’s hair. Everyone sighed out of relief and cooed at the young ‘couple’. Everyone was relieved that Lucas hadn't managed to hurt himself and Jungwoo succeed in calming him. Suddenly I noticed that Ten and Kun were nowhere to be seen. 

“Where are Ten and Kun?” I asked Yuta. He shook his head and pointed towards Taeil’s cottage.

“They had to force to there and Taeil is pissed off because it’s his cottage” Yuta answered chuckling. I nodded and turned back to Luwoo couple. Everyone got shook when Lucas lifted Jungwoo up by holding his thighs. Jungwoo wrapped his limbs around Lucas and they went off to their cottage. Everyone was left gaping and watching as Jungwoo buried his face on Lucas’ neck when the taller carried the other. Just when they closed the door Taeil broke the silence wanting immediate answer.

“When will the two in my cottage stop banging?” Others snickered but I was clueless.  _What is banging? Is it some kind of treat? Would it be good? Ohh now I wanna bang!_

“What does banging mean?” I asked wanting to make sure and others got completely silent. 

“Umm.. It’s some kind of… Activity.. What you can do with your mate” Johnny explained and I thought about it and then nodded. Makes sense.  _I knew it!_

“They will take a few days. You know how it is when someone finds their mate” Jaehyun said and looked at Taeil. 

“Anyways I need a place to stay at until they are done” Taeil shrugged.

“You can stay at the one of spare cottages” Taeyong said when he entered the scene with their son in his arms. Taeil nodded and then he fixed his gaze on the newborn baby.

“What’s his name? Have you decided yet?” he asked and Taeyong looked at Johnny for confirmation if he can already reveal the name. Johnny nodded and smiled softly.

“His name is Mark” Taeyong said and smiled down on Mark. Mark flailed his still small arms in the air before he accidentally hit Taeyong’s face gently. Mark touched Taeyong’s face with sparkling eyes. Johnny went closer and back hugged him mate. In a few months Mark would already be the size of a toddler so we have to cherish this time when he’s still this small. 

“Can I hold him?” I asked carefully as well as playing with my fingers.

“Sure” Taeyong answered and handed Mark to me. I had never even touched a baby so it was surprising how I held him right. I smiled down on Mark and he grinned back. Mark touched my face gently with his chubby little fingers and he giggled when I wrinkled my nose. 

“You would be good mother” Sicheng said and grinned.    
“Sicheng. Your Korean has gotten a lot better from when we first met” I said and sent him a gummy smile trying to ignore the heat what was slowly climbing up my cheeks to Sicheng's utterance. Yuta hugged his mate proudly and Sicheng flushed pink. I didn’t notice Jaehyun appearing beside me. I noticed him only when he rested his chin on my shoulder.  _Blush don't you dare to come now! No don't- Oh well.. Nice you like me so much that you came!_

“Sicheng is right. You would make an amazing mother” he said and poked my side a bit making me flinch away from him. I glared at him but he only grinned at me with his dimples showing.  _Oh god stop! That makes me weak!_

“You two look like a couple who has a kid” Yuta said playfully knowing that Jaehyun is my mate. I blushed and glanced at Jaehyun to see his reaction. He didn’t seem to mind it but instead went with playing with Mark. I smiled bittersweetly at it happily because Jaehyun was being so adorable with Mark and sadly because I knew I wasn’t his mate.


	9. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this got rushed but I couldn't make this into several chapters so I hope you enjoy and there is mature content in this chapter. It includes some abuse so I'm just warning here. Also all of your comments are motivating me to continue so please if you have anything to say for me as in for me to improve tell me in the comments I will read them all~~

**_Unknown pov._ **

I walked along the dull red hallways listening my own shoes hitting the floor with small clickling sound before I knocked on a large double door. There was a faint ‘come in’ and I pressed the handle down before entering and closing it after me. I held my gaze on the floor and bowed lightly. I lifted my gaze when I was sure he was looking at me.

“I found him sir” I said and immediately regretted it. I closed my eyes and heard him chuckling. Ever since I was injured and he took me in without asking me, he has been drugging me with drug what doesn’t let me get the control of my own body or mind. I know everything what happens around me but I can’t do anything about it. 

“Well done boy. Well done” the bastard -better known as Jungmyung- said to me. He clapped his hands and leaned his elbows on the brown table before him, pushing the typewriter out of the way. 

“Now tell me exactly where” I regret everything I’ve done here.

 

**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

I snapped my eyes open due the feeling like everything wasn’t right. I tried remembering what day it was but failed as I felt Jaehyun’s arm around me tickling my side and his bare chest against my back so I lifted it carefully from on top of me. I sat up and looked around in dark trying to make out the furnitures. I threw the covers from my thin frame and repented it instantly, shivering violently now feeling the cold night air on my skin. I lowered my legs slowly over the edge of the warm bed. I felt my toes touching the cold floor and I retreated them a bit before putting them back. I stood up slowly not wanting to wake Jaehyun as I  walked carefully to the window trying not to bump on anything. I was walking past the table when I hit my toe on it’s wooden leg. I crouched down on the floor screaming silently and cursing the table.  
_ I don’t like this table anymore.  _ I continued my trip to the window now walking a bit weirdly because of my hurt toe but I got the the window what was covered with light curtains what darkened the room even more. I shoved them aside silently as I looked at the dark camp center through the glass what was lightened by the half moon shining its light brightly. I didn’t see anything unordinary except the stars were really bright this night. I noticed it was completely serene not even the still leafless bushes moving. I was going to put the curtains back to their places but something caught my eyes. I didn’t see anything but when I looked closer I saw a shadow going between the cottages. It looked like a human when it took a peek in the windows like it was looking for something. It looked like it turned around and it probably did since when it glanced at our cottage it sneaked behind Sicheng’s and Yuta’s cottage right away.  _ What was that?  _

I put the curtains back on their original place quietly. Just as I was about to turn around I felt arm wrap around my waist. My breath hitched and I tensed up.  _ Did that shadow human get in here already? _

“Chill it’s just me” Jaehyun murmured huskily to my ear and I relaxed to his hold and shivering from both cold and his tone. I turned around to face him and I stroke some of his messy hair out of his forehead. I almost purred when he hugged me and the warmth radiated to my body engulfing me in his calming scent when he petted my ears and stroked my back gently..

“I woke up to feeling like everything isn’t right and when I looked outside I saw weird shadow going around the camp and it probably saw me since it hid behind Yuta’s cottage” I explained why I was up so early on the morning while nuzzling in his neck. Jaehyun furrowed his brows and stopped his movements before letting go of me slowly. I pouted lightly when he let go but kept still when he went to the window and looked outside between the curtains. As soon as he opened them he quickly shut them. 

“I saw it too or should I say him” Jaehyun mumbled to me and hurriedly pushed carefully past me.

“What do you mean him? How do you know?” I asked as I went a bit closer to him.

“He was in front of our cottage when I looked out. He didn’t manage to see me but I saw his face” he said as he pulled the string what was on top of the bed and pulled random shirt what he had thrown on the armchair. I ran after him but before exiting the house I grabbed a thick blanket with me. As I closed the door after me and turned around I saw everyone at the center so I ran there bare foot as well as wrapping the blanket around me in the chilly night. Everyone was complaining of why they had to wake up so early. _So that string is linked to the other cottages._

I stopped beside Johnny who was side hugging Taeyong who was dozing off from time to time. They had left Mark to sleep in the cottage and they trusted their hearing if he woke up alone and started crying. I buried myself tighter in the blanket when the wind had started to breeze over the center. 

I looked at Jaehyun and he was counting if everyone was on the spot. Surprisingly Ten and Kun had came too and stopped their mating thingy what I didn’t yet understand. Lucas and Jungwoo came only a bit after me and others were already there before me. I saw Taeil nodding to Jaehyun when everyone was here and he started his speech clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Sorry to wake you all up this early but we have important things to say” as he said that everyone got a bit closer to him so he shouldn’t talk so loudly. Everyone kept still complaining a bit but they left it there when they noticed how serious Jaehyun was.

“Doyoung come here” Jaehyun said and pointed at me. I walked slowly to him and and looked at others who were confused. 

“Don’t tell me you got my baby pregnant” Taeyong said and pointed at Jaehyun strictly. I almost choked on my spit but I only blushed but hid it in the blanket. Jaehyun rubbed his temples exhaustedly and looked at Taeyong.

“No I didn’t. Happy? Can I now tell what I was going to tell?” Jaehyun said getting more serious. I noticed Taeyong had small disappointment flashing in his eyes but he nodded at Jaehyun.

“Doyoung can tell you what he saw. Can’t you?”” Jaehyun said and looked at me to my eyes making me shiver to his fierce blueish gaze. As I nodded he stepped a bit back for me to continue where he left off. 

“I woke up feeling like everything wasn’t okay so I walked to the window to see if anything abnormal was going on. As I looked out I saw weird shadow going around the camp before hiding behind Yuta’s cottage after it saw me” I said and fumbled with the hems of the blanket looking at my toes wiggling in the cold air. Sicheng and Yuta looked at each other and them fixed their attention back to us while Yuta wrapped his arm loosely around Sicheng. 

“I saw the same thing when I woke up to Doyoung moving around and  **he** was right before our cottage” Jaehyun said and I flushed to him saying it our cottage and not his as I hit his shoulder knowing I couldn’t possibly hurt him.

“I wasn’t even loud” I mumbled covering the fact I was flustered and Jaehyun grinned between the tension.

“Yeah but I have really really sharp hearing” he said and winked to me. I blushed to deep red but hid it into the blanket acting like my face was cold. 

“Speaking of sharp hearing. I heard something moving other than us” Yuta pointed out and looked at the spare cottages a bit away from the center. Everyone else turned their gazes there too and everything was silent. The wind had suddenly stopped like it was too waiting for something to happen. Others took a few steps forward so I was left a bit behind them. I noticed Taeil heard something and when he turned around to check if it was me he widened his eyes looking behind me. “Doyoung watch out!” he shouted and I hurriedly turned around only to be met with heavily built man looking at me and holding a knife. All of sudden he had my back against his chest and knife held on my neck right against the artery knowing if I would get even small cut I would die fastly. I knew from his abnormal speed he totally wasn’t human. Out of reflex I threw my thin fingers around his thick arm trying to pull his hand away from my neck desperately. I was afraid that he would kill me right then and there but he just chuckled when he sensed my fear. Jaehyun was furious and he took step forward. The guy just pressed the knife more to me almost breaking skin.

“Sorry lover boy but I wouldn’t do that if you don’t want your beauty here to die” the guy said lowly what made my insides churn nervously. As everyone had their attention on me I noticed something moving behind them. I saw more people coming there and they had all knifes similar to the guy and just then I noticed. It was silver. I knew enough of werewolves to know silver is poisonous to them. I tried making eye contact with any of them but they were looking at the guy furiously. I whimpered a bit and that got their attention back to me. I couldn’t mind link them but I motioned by my eyes to look back. Sicheng was first to comply and he shrieked when he saw people there with silver weapons. The guy’s attention got stealed for a second to others who started to fight the people. I took that as a chance to get out of his grip. I kicked him on his crotch and he dropped the knife before kneeling down in pain. I ran to get out but someone pulled me aside from the fight.

“Take all omegas with you to Johnny’s cottage. Keep everyone there and don’t let them get out of there before one of us comes to get you” Jaehyun said in hurry holding my shoulders and as soon as he came he sprinted off to fight the people. I looked around frantically for other omegas and saw Taeyong in a hold of a male not far from me trying to struggle free. I ran towards them and I was right behind the guy. I kicked the guy to where it hurts the most and he fell to the ground with a groan of pain. 

“Don’t bother me anymore idiot” I muttered and turned my attention to Taeyong. I shook his shoulders a bit in hurry getting him out of his dazed mind.

“Go to your cottage. I’ll get other omegas there. Keep Mark safe. When I get there I’ll knock three times” I said and left Taeyong. I turned around a bit to see him running to their cottage. I sighed a bit out of relief but when I turned around I was met with a hard chest. I took deep breath getting frustrated by all these guys getting on my way. I sighed before turning my gaze up to the taller man. It was one of those many guys who attacked the camp. I walked backwards slowly but the guy came after me quickly. That increased my growing panic and I felt cold sweat pooling on my brow and slowly dropping down my cheek. I looked around for escape and noticed his right arm was injured with some wood sticking there. I looked at him to the eyes and he grinned. His teeth showed and I realized. _Vampires._ _This is why werewolves aren’t in good terms with them._

Around the wood was a deep wound on his arm and with the little studies of medicines I knew that it’s going to get infected and hurts like hell. I was being as fast as human can be so I ran towards him and he got surprised over my motions. I heard the blood pumping in my ears but tried to block that out. As I was right beside him I shoved my fingers into his wound getting mentally grossed out and feeling like puking. As I heard him yelling in pain I took my fingers out. I glanced at them and saw my whole hand being in blood. I tasted the bitter taste of puke in my mouth but swallowed it down quickly continuing with the task of finding the omegas. I ran around sweat getting to my eyes and them starting to sting from the salty liquid. I rubbed my eyes a bit but then ignored it completely and continued finding them.

I saw a glimpse of Jungwoo’s silver hair and turned my way towards him. I saw beside him stood both Ten and Sicheng. They were pressed against a wall of cottage by two bigger men. I walked behind them kicking the first guy to his crotch without thinking. He crouched down in pain and the other guy turned to him and then when his face was lower and he looked at me I kicked his face. Blood spurted from his nose and some landed on my feet. I looked at the omegas and saw their terrified faces.    
“We need to get to Johnny’s cottage. Taeyong is already there and we need to get there to be safe” I said and ushered others to follow me quickly. I started running to Johnny’s cottage and I sensed others running after me as I looked around for any disturbances. When we got to the cottage safely I knocked three times like I promised and Taeyong opened the door looking terrified as ever. He opened the door quickly and I ushered everyone to get in.

I went lastly inside and closed the door as well as locking it. I saw Taeyong had covered every window and he was holding whimpering Mark on his lap trying to calm him. It wasn’t helping that he was horrified when he tried to calm a baby. I went over to him calmly and took the almost crying Mark from his arms. I sat on an armchair beside the biggest window holding Mark against my chest where my heart was beating steadily. I gently rocked myself as well as humming the tune mom used to sing for me. I felt how he gripped my shirt with his small hands getting closer to me seeking for my warmth. Just now I realized that the blanket I was wearing had fallen off and I was only wearing a really thin shirt. Shivers ran over me but I didn’t complain. There was bigger things to complain than me feeling cold. Everyone was completely silent and Mark had calmed as well as Taeyong. I stood up carefully and walked to him and gave Mark back to his lap. Taeyong hugged his son closer to him and took deep breaths. I looked at Ten and Sicheng and saw them huddled on the floor looking worried. I sighed quietly and sat down between them both of them leaning their heads on my shoulders.

“What if they get hurt?” Sicheng mumbled and turned to face me.

“They’re strong alphas. They can defend themselves” I said and rubbed his back comfortingly staring forward silently worrying the same.

“But Taeil and Kun aren’t alphas” I heard Ten saying quietly what I expected to hear from him. I turned to him and saw him staring at the floor. He was still oversensitive from their mating what happened only hours ago. I know something about mating so shut up Becky.

“Taeil is scary when mad trust me. And Kun. Remember when he fought that bear in the forest all alone without getting even single scratch” I said and Ten hummed quietly when I ruffled his black hair gently. I heard someone walking behind the door and everyone of us tensed up. I lifted my finger on my lips meaning for them to be quiet. Suddenly there was loud bang on the door and quiet groan. I flinched to that but kept my cool. Then it got all silent. I breathed out in relief forgetting that supernatural beings can hear me too well. Right then the window broke and a body flew inside hitting the floor loudly. We screamed when we saw the body belonged to one of the attackers. He stood up and brushed his clothes a bit getting the glass shards off of his thick black clothes. As he lifted his gaze his eyes were like burning. Taeyong hid Mark behind him and growled lowly. The attacker didn’t pay any mind to him but his eyes were fixed to me. As he took steps closer I crawled the same amount backwards. He pushed the furnitures out of his way when he stomped his way closer to me he also spread the sharp glass shards everywhere. I kept crawling backwards but gulped when my back hit the wall under the window opposite of the broken one. Sicheng and Ten tried helping me by jumping on him but the attacker just kicked them away from him making them hit the walls painfully. I looked as Ten and Sicheng hit the walls just like some rag dolls but with groans of pain. I gasped when Sicheng fell on the glass shards remembering his growing baby. Sicheng groaned helplessly while Taeyong was frozen by the shock. The guy got in front of me and I tried desperately getting away from him but it was no use as I was back to back with wall. He grabbed my wrist and I let out a high pitched scream starting to kick and fight against him but he only grinned creepily. I felt tears streaking down my face and noticed when Taeyong left Mark on the bed tucking the covers on top of him only leaving his face to show making sure he won’t fall before jumping on the guy’s back trying to get him off of me. Out of shock the guy let go of me and with that I crawled to Sicheng. I glanced at Taeyong seeing him still on the guy’s back now scratching his face with his nails making the guy screech when the nails appeared in his eyes. I crawled over to Sicheng and helped him up holding him tightly against me with my arm around his waist and his arm over my shoulder. His side was bleeding and some glass had made its way on his skin. Luckily there wasn’t any glass under his skin. I noticed there was blood on the floor so I walked carefully not to slip and get injured too. I helped him over to Ten who wasn’t in a good shape either.

“Run Doyoung. Get away from here” Sicheng managed to croak to me as I sat him beside Ten who gladly supported him to sitting position. I shook my head gently.

“I can’t just leave you here” I flinched at the shout coming behind me. I turned around and was met with a sight of the guy throwing Taeyong off of his back on the floor and hitting his head on the bedside table and him passing out. The guy turned to me more furiously making me drown in fear. With abnormal speed he was right before me and hand on my throat making it impossible to breath. Taeyong was laying on the floor unconscious and Mark crying on the bed. The guy pressed harder on my throat making me see black dots on my vision as I heard blood pumping in my ears again and also there was that annoying squeaking sound when something really loud happens. I saw Sicheng trying to do something with the help of Ten but I just shook my head gently, the move even barely visible.

“D-don’t. I-I c-can man-age” I choked out as my mind got hazy by the lack of air in my lungs. Black spots filled my vision completely and I blacked out hearing shouts from outside. 

  
  


**_Jaehyun’s pov._ **

As soon as I heard Doyoung’s scream I tried getting to Johnny’s cottage as soon as possible not minding what I hit. The attackers were making it difficult though. I fought them with all of my might with fury in my system and others made sure that I could get away as soon as possible to check on the omegas. When I didn’t have anyone to fight with Taeil nodded to me as a sign to go as he kicked really big guy and making him cry. As he did that I ran to the cottage with my superspeed. I was going to open the door when I let out a painful shout right before the door when someone sinked a knife to my shoulder hitting the nerve in my flesh. I felt my shirt getting wet with blood oozing out of me but I brushed it away harshly. Doyoung is way more important. 

I pulled the knife out of my shoulder and instead threw it on the attackers leg making him cry out of pain. I’m not as pathetic as these idiots who kill only for fun so I didn’t kill him but left him to suffer. Next time don’t mess with me. The attacker kept screaming in pain but I brushed it off and went to the door. I tried opening it but it was locked from the inside. I jumped on the door on my better shoulder’s side trying to break in. As I jumped on the door for many times my arm and side started to hurt. I bit my lip ignoring the pain blinding my mind and jumped against it for the last time. It flew open and I fell on the floor. I let out a small groan as I adjusted my eyes to the dark room where the only light was the moon. I saw the window was broken in and Ten and Sicheng were huddled together in one corner in small puddle of blood. I ran towards them and saw blood coming on Sicheng’s side. I glanced at Ten and saw fear in his eyes begging for help. I looked around and saw a leg behind the bed. I went closer and saw Taeyong laying on the floor unconscious with small brook of blood on his temple. I lifted him carefully up and on the bed. Just them I heard small cry coming from between the sheets. I lifted the covers a bit and saw Mark laying there looking frightened. I laid Taeyong properly on the bed and lifted Mark from the sheets. I put him down beside Taeyong and he immediately hugged his arm.

“What happened? Where’s Doyoung?” I asked lowly and some could say intimidatingly but I didn’t care.    
“We came h-here like said and t-then there came a m-male from the w-window and h-he took Doyoung” Ten stuttered and I froze on my spot.  _ He took Doyoung. _

“W-we tried s-stopping him but h-he was too s-strong” _ He took Doyoung. _

I didn’t hear him explaining the whole story but only heard one phrase. That one random guy kidnapped Doyoung. After he said that I felt like I should have killed that guy who stabbed me. I tried breathing deep but it didn’t help I only got angrier. I walked out and saw Johnny, Yuta, Taeil and Kun being confused. There wasn’t anyone else besides us.

“They just left” Johnny said and looked dumbfounded. I rubbed my temples and punched the wall several times. I saw blood coming from my knuckles but I didn’t care. 

“They took Doyoung” I mumbled lowly. That sentence made me so disappointed in myself of failing in keeping him safe and getting him into danger instead.

“Excuse me what did you say?” Yuta asked and I looked up furiously fire dancing in my ice blue eyes.

“They took Doyoung” I said and went off to my cottage to get ready for revenge. 

_ I know you did it Jungmyung. Just you wait I will kill you with my own hands. _

  
  


**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

I woke up to a massive headache pounding in my brains making them feel like exploding. I squinted my eyes in the dark trying to make out where I was. Somehow as I stared into space the place seemed familiar although I couldn’t see it. My head kept pounding so it didn’t help at all. I lifted my hands to massage my head but they didn’t lift but instead there was small sound behind me. I tried looking at them in confusion but didn’t see well behind my back. I moved around a bit and when I heard that small clinking sound again I widened my eyes in realization. My wrists were bound together with heavy chain. I tried changing my position on the cold stone floor what made my legs numb but my ankles were bound together with a chain too. I was positioned on my legs so I couldn’t feel them at all. I leaned to the front and noticed the chain on my wrists was bound to the wall behind me. I hung there with my forehead almost touching the floor but not quite. I lifted my head again to try to make out where I was again. Suddenly my head felt like someone was trying to get a huge nail through it and it made sensing anything impossible.

I closed my eyes in pain and whimpered softly. I wanted to scream but held it in not wanting to seem weak to who ever kidnapped me. Suddenly there was small light coming from the ceiling. One single light bulb was turned on what illuminated the whole room creepily. I looked around behind my eyelashes trying to block out the pain. I completely forgot about the pain when I widened my eyes.  _ This can’t be. I can’t be back in the basement! Not after all this time I managed to get out!  _ I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I breathed heavily. I looked around desperately and noticed the same candle what was there when I was last here.  _ He hasn’t been here after I escaped?  _ One single tear rolled down my cheek at the same time when the heavy iron door opened. I looked at there in panic and saw the person I didn’t want to see even if we were the last people in the world. 

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Small weak bunny Dongyoung” Jungmyung said evilly. He’s the only one who still uses my real name. I remember mom using it and I loved it. Now I hate and fear it. I started trembling softly and Jungmyung looked entertained watching me in fear. I looked away from his face and he took steps closer. I did my best to avoid looking at him when I saw his shoes right in front of me. I almost succeeded but he grabbed my chin roughly with him huge hand. 

“Have you already forgotten that I hate when I talk to someone and they don’t look at me” he growled lowly and it made me tremble harder when I was forced to look at him to his black eyes. We had small staring contest but soon he pushed my face away from his and I fell on my side on the floor. My legs screamed hallelujah and I stretched them a bit making sure he didn’t see it. 

“It’s actually nice having you here again. I missed our small sessions and hearing you screaming in pain and begging me to let you go even though we both know it’s not going to happen” Jungmyung hummed in satisfaction while I tried blocking the sobs from getting past my lips by biting my lower lip. Soon I tasted the familiar iron in my mouth from the blood. The blood triggered something in Jungmyung so he immediately turned his gaze to my lips what were smeared with blood. He crouched in front of me and grabbed my face again. He brushed my lips roughly with his thumb before slamming my head on the floor again. He examined his finger before sucking on it while keeping the eye contact with me what made me almost throw up. 

“Tastes still the same” he said happily and I was terrified.  _ Same?! Has he been drinking my blood before?!  _ He chuckled darkly and stood up not explaining anything about the blood thing.  
“Oh I was actually feeling nice when you came here so I prepared new candle and matches. Use those wisely” He said and took a new small candle from his pocket before placing it on the floor with two matches beside it. They were close enough for me to reach if I struggled a bit.

“Well I can’t waste my time anymore here for your disgusting form. Enjoy your long stay here and your meal will be getting here in three weeks” Jungmyung said and left slamming the door before locking it. I finally let my sobs out as I got up and went to try to find the candle. I felt my knee brushing it so I turned around and had to light it behind my back due to the chains. It was really hard lighting the matches but I did it. They were those old matches what light when you scratch them anywhere so it made things easier. I feared that my clothes -Jaehyun’s- would catch the fire so I held my hands away from me. First match didn’t get close enough to the string and the candle remained unlighted,but I felt the fire burning my fingers so I dropped it hurriedly not wanting to get burned. I tried finding the last match in dark and I found it after a few minutes. I took deep breath.  _ This is my last chance getting light. Focus!  _ I scratched the match and it lighted with small sound. I saw small light behind me and hurriedly moved the match where I supposed the string of the candle was. I held it in place and waited if anything happens. The fire started burning on my fingers again so I dropped the match. The match burned on the floor for a second but died away without me noticing. I waited to see if the candle was lit and when the small light remained there I sighed in relief. I turned around and saw the small candle lit and I moved it a bit. I sat still in silence in the same corner I used to always sit before I managed to escape. Tears kept falling on my cheeks but I stared at the grey wall what was illuminated only a bit opposite of me. The candle didn’t help much but it brought small peace to me since I hate darkness, I’ve always feared it a little. I decided to get some sleep so I wouldn’t feel the hunger what would soon take over me for a long time.

  
  


**_Jaehyun’s pov._ **

 

It had been two months and we had gotten our plan to save Doyoung all ready. We decided to attack at early morning when the guards aren’t so focused yet and still in their idiot modes. It had taken a lot time to figure out how we will get in Jungmyung’s mansion but we did it. Kun had visited there before due to the things his mother forced him to go there. God I’m going to kill that bastard with my own bare hands when I’ll see him. I hated him even before he took Doyoung. Since he killed one of my best friends so of course I’ve got all the rights to hate him right. I’m going to get my revenge. For Doyoung and Hansol.

We had everyone been really uptight these months and I had even accidentally snapped at Mark who had grown to already reach his head on my knee and he can already walk and talk clearly. He had accidentally bumped onto me and I had growled at him. After he had ran off to Taeyong in fright I realized what I did. I went to apologize immediately though.

“Everyone get ready. Taeil you stay here with omegas. Ten don’t leave Sicheng alone not even for a second. He’s going to give a birth soon so we can’t take any risks” I said as I walked past them to get strength increasing potion. Only Taeil knows the recipe so it’s our secret.  
“Jungwoo help Taeil if needed and Taeyong keep Mark safe” I said when I had drank it all.  
“Lucas I’ll leave you in charge. I know you’re too young for that but I trust you. Make sure to keep everyone safe if something happens” I said strictly looking in the boy’s eyes. I noticed small shiver running down his back but he nodded hesitantly.  
“I can do that” He said seriously and bowed lightly. I let out a small smile and patted his shoulder.

“Everyone else change and let’s go!” I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and shouted before changing into my light brown wolf form. Johnny and Yuta changed while Kun just sat on a rock waiting to leave. He’s willing to help since he really doesn’t want Jungwoo to marry Jungmyung. I will always be thankful for him if we manage to get Doyoung out of there safe. I already owe him a lot. I glanced at others and they all nodded as a sign to leave. I turned around to face Taeil for the last time. I nodded seriously and took my leave. I sensed others behind me so I sped up to my fastest speed. As I saw trees and bushes scurrying on my vision I noticed they were already getting their leaves back but I didn’t keep my mind in that. I focused on the almost invisible path ahead of me and Doyoung. I felt my heart squeezing painfully to the thought of him but I brushed it off. I have to focus so I can get him out of there safe and sound.

We had ran with our inhumanly speed for a few minutes and we already could see the highest flagpole and that bastard’s signature flag waving in the wind. They sky had been covered by the clouds for the entire night and it was quite dark now, so it was going to rain for sure. I slowed down before stopping at the edge of the forest so the possible guard wouldn’t see me. I changed back to human form and others did so too before Kun stepped forward and took his binoculars from inside his loose dress shirt. He lifted them on his eyes and scanned the mansion for a few seconds.

“There’s guards at the gate also some in the balconies. We have to sneak right beside the gates behind the guards to get behind the mansion. There is a secret entrance where we can get in the third floor. Doyoung is most likely held in the first floor or in basement since the other floors are meant for guests” Kun said and put the binoculars back in his shirt while I nodded and let Kun lead the way for us. We ran quietly after Kun and we pressed our backs on the iron gate when Kun lifted his hand up as a sign to stop. He lifted his hand and pointed at the security camera on top of the gate. Suddenly the camera exploded silently while Kun grinned a bit and led us forwards. 

“Why can’t you make us invisible if you can do magic?” Johnny whispered and Kun sighed quietly. 

“My powers aren’t enough for that. I would fall in coma like state for months. Trust me I’ve tried that before” he whispered back and Johnny nodded. We continued ahead and Kun destroyed some cameras here and there. Suddenly there came a vampire guard before us. We made awkward eye contact with that vampire. The guard was dumbfounded when he saw us so he didn’t do anything. 

“Hey?” Kun said unsurely and waved awkwardly making me mentally facepalm. That seemed to shake the guard back to this world and he looked at us warily. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked as he lifted his sword. Silver sword. Poisonous for werewolves. We tensed up a bit but quickly tried to seem calm. Kun took the held of speaking and pointed at us.

“Sir Jungmyung told me to take some werewolves as experiments. I was just going to get these dogs in on the back way so it won’t give away information to too many people” Kun said and I mentally reminded myself to hit him later. 

“Why aren’t those dirtbags in chains?” the guard asked and looked suspicious pointing at us with his sword. 

“I have them under my spell. As you see I can do magic so they can’t escape” Kun said and looked at Yuta before mouthing ‘Sorry’. He made Yuta spin around a bit and then he let him be. Meanwhile Johnny and I tried not to laugh or smile at how Yuta looked. The guard seemed to be satisfied with the answer and bowed at Kun.    
“I’m sorry to stop you so I’ll let you get these dogs to their cells. You know what way the basement is right?” the guard said and bowed lightly to Kun.

“Yeah sir Jungmyung told me today” Kun acted and smiled a little to the guard. The man bowed for the last time before continuing his way around the gate. Kun waited until he didn’t hear him anymore so the guard didn’t hear us too and he finally breathed out.

“What an idiot” he mumbled and looked at us. Yuta huffed annoyedly and tapped his foot on the ground. Johnny finally let out his laugh what he had managed to successfully hide.

“Sorry I had to do something so that idiot could believe me” Kun shrugged and turned around to continue to the door what was almost on the place where we stood. We stood before the door for a while and I sensed everyone was nervous. We all thought about the same things.  _ What if we don’t make it? What if Doyoung isn’t there anymore?  _ I shook the thoughts away from my mind and looked at others who were as ready as I was to sneak in the mansion. I saw determination in everyone of their eyes and Kun made eye contact with me and we nodded in silent agreement. We pushed the heavy iron door open and entered as quietly as possible. Kun ushered us in and entered himself last while looking for any outsiders as he closed the door quietly. As we were inside the door was invisible to the inside hallway. If you went close to it you could see some joints where it can be opened.

We turned our backs to the door and saw a long hallway ahead of us what seemed never ending. It’s walls were decorated with wallpaper dark red like wine with small gold dots here and there. On top of that was bunch of paintings of random people who I didn’t know who they were. The floor was covered in lighter red and as we walked warily along the way there was large white doors with golden handles. I raised my gaze to the ceiling and saw that it was light brown with silver candle crowns with pearls hanging between the small candlesticks on them. We were making our way towards the stairs what were in the end of the hallway, sometimes opening doors to see what there was. Out of nowhere Kun stopped and lifted his hands to prevent us from going further.

“There’s guards coming” Kun said and started looking for place to hide. That was for sure if Kun heard them, the guards had heard us too. We ran around to try to find the door what we opened and small panic was increasing when the doors were suddenly locked. I opened one random double door and rushed everyone in the room before closing the door quietly but quickly. Everyone of us heard guards getting closer and we held our breaths. We were completely still and waited until they went away and we didn’t hear them. I let go of my breath and gazed around the room we were in. There was beautiful large brown table decorated with cravings and there was old looking black typewriter on top of it and papers piled on both sides of the old machine. I went closer and touched the table. It was clean and there wasn’t any dust visible meaning the room is used. As I looked at the papers on top of the piles I almost knocked over an ink bottle what was left open with long quill in it. I opened my mouth in panic fearing that I messed up but I managed to catch the bottle before it ruined the table. I put the bottle back on it’s original place between the typewriter and paperpile. 

‘Dongyoung Kim’ Was written on one paper and it reminded me of Doyoung. The name was  I started reading the file and realized it meant Doyoung. ‘Dongyoung Kim Born on February 1st -96 in Guri. Family: Mother: Jenica Kim Korean/American, Father: Donghae Lee Korean Siblings:-’ I get to read that there was something about siblings also but I didn’t get to read more when the door slammed open and everyone of us froze on our places. I took the file of Doyoung's information and folded it in my pocket just so I can examine it more.

“Well who do we have here in my office? Filthy dogs with traitor vampire” I heard voice from the door but I kept my gaze on the table. I heard the voice chuckling darkly as I moved my gaze on the table. Then I saw small sign on the table. ‘Jungmyung Kim’ I felt my anger boiling in my system when I turned around and faced that bastard making perfect eye contact. 

“Ah I remember you! I may have done something to that weak bunny of yours” Jungmyung said as he smirked at me evilly making my mind froze. Several scenarios running through my mind.

“What have you done to him?” I asked lowly already fuming with anger. He's really getting into my nerves as he gazed his nails and looked at me over them.

“If I was you I would run to find him already. Time is ticking” he said and stepped right beside me holding eye contact.

"Why?" I asked as I folded my arms neatly over my chest glaring into his soul through his black eyes.

"Or else he could join his family over the clouds" he whispered to my ear what made my blood run cold. I saw he was enjoying seeing me distressed as he retreated from me and smirked to me. I pushed him away from me and sprinted to the door what was left open slamming it to the wall making there a hole from where the handle was. I was met with guards but they let me go immediately when Jungmyung said so. But they kept others trapped in that room so they couldn't possibly follow me without fight.  _He's probably in the first floor or in the basement._ I remembered Kun's words from before we entered the hellhole as I ran the long stairs down. I got more stressed when the stairs felt like they were never going to end so I hopped over the railing as it took too much time to run the stairs to the first floor. I landed with light thud but kept my balance as I began to ran through the first floor trying to see in any rooms if he's there. I scared some maids near the death but I couldn't care less for those old grumpy women. As I ran towards the last room in the floor I brushed shoulders with one servant boy but I didn't pay any mind to him as I checked the room. I should have though. 

Doyoung wasn't in the first floor so I immediately skipped to the stairs leading to the basement. I pushed one guard from my way down the stairs making him fall with groan but I kept running only thinking of Doyoung maybe dying. The basement was dark and there was impossible to see anything so I walked beside the wall to find light switch. Luckily there was one old and when I turned on the lights they didn't work first. Soon the old light bulbs flickered on and illuminated the stone walls, floor and ceiling. I walked quickly along the long hallways trying to see any suspicious door to room where they could keep Doyoung. 

I was met with crossroad leading to two ways. There was arrows showing what was in what section and on the first was written 'Cook's stock' I figured he wouldn't be kept that way so I read the second one. 'Starve alley' Ironic those two were beside each other.

I jogged to the 'Starve alley' and looked at every cage what came on my way ahead there. I even opened few doors to see those were empty cells but in some cages were people imprisoned in dirty clothes. It was until I was before heavy iron door what read. 'Jungmyung's play toy' I guessed that meant Doyoung as I banged on the door few times. 

"Doyoung are you there?!" I shouted through the door before pressing my ear against it to hear even the smallest sound. 

"J-Jaehyun?" There was really soft voice heard and even I had to listen very well to hear it. I breathed in relief but flinched when the door suddenly opened and went inside the wall. I looked ahead of me and saw Doyoung sitting on his legs with chained wrists and ankles. I wanted to go to him but there was iron bars between us. I pressed my face between them and saw Doyoung's eyes brimming with tears. He had lost weight and was now as thin as he was when I first saw him making me want to kill Jungmyung right then and there. Doyoung was shivering from the cold radiating to his skin what was all bare and I saw clearly his bones showing under his milky white skin what was covered in bruises. He looked so exhausted physically as well as mentally as I held eye contact with him. 

Suddenly I heard applause in the cell where Doyoung was held. Jungmyung appeared in there and stood beside Doyoung who was trying to get away from him with his last strengths, failing when Jungmyung placed his hand on his shoulder pressing him down. 

"You were just in time to see the show I've prepared for you Jaehyunnie" Jungmyung said evilly and smirked as he began unfastening his belt. I widened my eyes and same did Doyoung. 

"I got to know that Doyoung here has already found out about his mate but hasn't gotten his heat yet, but that doesn't matter. I can still get him to give me heir" he said as he got his belt off, looking at me in my eyes. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes due the anger I was feeling towards him but I blinked them away.

"Now you get to see how your small lover gets what he needs" Jungmyung said and turned Doyoung -who couldn't fight back due to his weak state- on all fours. I heard minimal clinking between Doyoung's cries for Jungmyung to stop coming behind me and I glanced there quickly. I saw hand holding keys towards me. I ran my gaze quickly to the person who was holding them and got shocked. 

 

**_"Hansol!?"_ **


	10. Relief or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I always take so long to update but I just want every chapter to be perfect before publishing them. (As in I read it everytime I continue writing and edit it here and there)  
> Anyways enjoy this chapter~~

**_Jaehyun’s pov._ **

 

**“Hansol?!”**

 

I shouted as I widened my eyes feeling like they were going to pop out and stared at his distressed face. He looked like he was having a mental fight with himself due to the sweat drops on his forehead, ragged breath and his dark furrowed brows. He shook his head furiously and his hands trembled as he hold the key almost dropping it on the cold stone floor. He looked at me to the eyes murdering look flashing behind his eyes, but it going away as soon as it had came welcoming back his distressed gaze.

“Just take it and open the bars!” he shouted frustratedly and it made me get back to my senses really fast. I snatched the key from his shaking hand like idols snatch their fans wigs. He held his wrist and swiftly turned his face away from me when I turned around to find the most horrible sight I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Jungmyung had his pelvis lowered on the same level as Doyoung’s bottom making me see red all over the dark basement. Doyoung was whimpering for help due to being too weak from struggling and not eating enough or more like at all and Jungmyung just laughed to that when his member hit Doyoung’s butt as he tried to crawl away desperately, but failing miserably as Jungmyung held him in place by his hips. I thrusted the golden key to it’s lock and twisted it feeling the rage flowing in my veins freely making me get more power in my actions.

I pushed the bars making their hinges distort from their places and the bar hanging half way on the floor. As I got the bars from my way I stomped right in and to the corner they were and cracked my knuckles getting ready for the fight what was totally going to be his last. When I got right beside them in the dark stone basement what was lit with single light bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling Jungmyung turned his head and saw me standing there so he grinned with his awful face what I was going to ruin even more. The last step what I took was running step and with that I hit his nose hearing and feeling it crack under my fist knowing it got broken and blood oozing out of his nostrils. That was enough to push him away from Doyoung who kept crying on the floor and now on his side in a curled up ball rocking himself back and forth as well as he could in his state.

I looked at Jungmyung laying on the floor holding his nose and blood covering his hand, in fury. I glanced at Doyoung quickly and he was already looking at me what left me to look at him a bit more. He had lost weight really much and his every bone was showing making him look even more tiny and fragile than he already was and he had multiple bruises and cuts on his milky white skin almost covering every space on his body. I stripped my long coat off and threw it beside Doyoung who gladly moved it over himself getting a bit warmth from it  He lowered his head a bit when he noticed my burning eyes but I couldn’t just keep my mind on him or I would get killed quickly by that asshat. I turned back to Jungmyung to see him running towards me with a wooden plank with long sharp silver nails coming through it. I looked at him surprisedly thinking where the hell did he got that as he got closer and closer to me while lifting the plank threateningly.

When he was near and ready to hit me I turned to the other way dodging the hit with mere centimeters what was going to be in my chest. He was too stubborn and just didn’t give up as he turned around and swinged back at me. This time hitting me, on my left side making me drop on the floor yelling in pain, what stroke from my side blinding all of my senses making me see white. I looked down and saw the nails didn’t go inside but they pierced a lot skin making the blood paint my shirt crimson color. The silver burned on me and I felt my eyes watering but I bit my lip preventing that entertainment from him. Jungmyung had dropped his hold of the plank and laughed at me with watering eyes while pointing at me and I heard Doyoung whimpering softly behind me, him probably seeing what happened to me and the blood covering my side. I brushed his cries out of my head as well as emptying my mind from any distraction as I pulled the nails out of me letting a pained groan leave my lips. I dropped the plank on the floor and heard it clinking a bit before getting silent. I held my side growling lowly to Jungmyung who had surprised expression on his face when I stood up clumsily feeling the burning sensation fading away little by little.

“What? Surprised to see me still standing?” I asked hoarsely and chuckled a bit masking my pain as I scrambled towards him. He shook his head and kept looking at me with wide eyes taking his pointed finger slowly back. Now it was my turn to laugh as I lifted the plank from the floor smirking evilly.

“Doyoung. If I was you I wouldn’t want to see or hear this” I said over my shoulder and when I glanced at him he looked at me with his doe eyes widened but complied shutting his eyes as he flattened his bunny ears over his human ears and pressed his hands over them tightly as well as hiding a bit under my coat like a little bunny to its nest. _Cute._ I turned back chuckling and I looked at the terrified Jungmyung as he saw my dark expression getting three times darker.

“Scared? You weren’t really scared when you dared to hurt my loved ones and get me mad” I said and limped to Jungmyung who had cornered himself. _He’s making this way too easy for me._ He was trying to look for escape but there was none as I arrived right before him slowly rising the plank as I got closer.

 

**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

 

I did as Jaehyun recommended so I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly hiding under his coat but I couldn’t help but sneak a bit to see what was going on. Blame my curious nature. I saw Jaehyun lifting the plank from the floor and approaching Jungmyung who was covering in fear in the corner. Now he knows how I felt every time he got in the room. Take that loser.

“Scared? You weren’t really scared when you dared to hurt my loved ones and get me mad” I heard and felt my heart fluttering at that. _Am I his loved one? Did he get angry because Jungmyung hurt me?_ I looked when Jaehyun limped his way through the pain what was probably horrible on his side making me cringe for him. I accidentally made eye contact with Jungmyung and I saw all of the fear in his orbs screaming for help and for someone to save him but I turned my gaze away coldly letting him feel the fear I’ve felt for too many years coming at him all at once. When Jaehyun lifted the plank I tried staying calm. Jaehyun isn’t so cruel to kill someone painfully. He wouldn’t kill anyone slowly. Others had told me if he ever had to kill someone it was painless and done quickly. I stared at him waiting for his next move when he left the plank hanging above his head ready to hit something really hard.I wished he was only threatening Jungmyung with it but I widen my eyes when I saw Jaehyun swinging the plank down with force and I hurried to lower my gaze so I wouldn’t see what happens next. I closed my eyes tightly when I heard loud scream and some cracking what I assumed was from bones breaking. Shivers ran down my body when I made a decision to look up. It was wrong decision. Jaehyun had struck the nails through Jungmyung’s chest and I saw blood wetting his pure white shirt making it crimson red. Ironic everyone has white shirt who are shedding blood.  Jaehyun pulled the nails back and swiftly hit again earning more shouts and bones cracking. I was frozen on my spot as I watched how Jaehyun was slowly killing Jungmyung as well as I heard his screams slowly getting quieter as Jaehyun kept hitting the sharp silver nails through his now limp body furiously not even hearing the cracks anymore when there wasn’t anything to break. I knew Jungmyung was still alive when I saw him dropping on the floor when Jaehyun took the nails out of him and he tried taking shaky breaths but failing miserably due to the large holes in his lungs and instead he spit out a huge amount of blood what messed his whole face. Jaehyun crouched before him and smiled sweetly but it was more like creepy to me. Tears welled up in my orbs as I looked at Jaehyun wishing this was just a bad dream and he wasn’t really that cruel. I know Jungmyung didn’t do anything right in his life but still, no one deserves to die so painfully. Now blame my softness. I couldn’t turn my gaze away as Jaehyun tugged at Jungmyung’s hair making eye contact what was going to be his last.

“That’s what you got for messing with me” Jaehyun said coldly and threw Jungmyung’s head away from him making it bang on the floor before standing up. He brushed his bloody hand on his pants getting the most of it off before turning to me who was in trance. I heard him sighing softly before strolling to me and crouching before me.

I flinched unintentionally and kept my eyes fixed on the floor. I saw how his shoes left blood marks on the stones and his shirt was red on his side all over. He wrapped the coat around me and placed his arm carefully around my back lifting me to sitting position from the floor as well making me groan in pain. He caressed my back gently and put his other arm under my knees and lifted me very carefully up to his arms. I shivered when I felt the wet fabric against my leg and some blood getting on it through the thin shirt. I closed my eyes trying to prevent my tears from leaking from my orbs before I glanced swiftly up and catched a glimpse of Jaehyun staring at me. I turned my gaze away and looked over his shoulder where Jungmyung was left to die. I felt warm tear sliding down my cheek but I let it be knowing there will be more to come. It’s questionable how I still have tears left after I got kidnapped since I have been crying pretty much everyday.

Jaehyun sighed one more time before walking out of the cell to the dim basement hallway. I don’t remember ever getting to walk here as I’ve always been knocked out when they have brought me in and now I was glad I was unconscious. It was horrifying experience as there was other prisoners looking at me like I was some kind of prey waiting to get devoured. They came against the bars and tried touching us and getting us to take them with us too as they kept murmuring what sounded more like they were screaming. Unconsciously I buried my face on Jaehyun’s shoulder and gripped the chest of his shirt but kept looking at those people in miserable rags they called clothes and bruises all over their dirty bodies.

Everyone tried getting hold of me and they were eyeing my bare skin what was showing while their hollow eyes showing nothing and it was intimidating me. I felt Jaehyun wrapping the coat tighter around me not letting anything slip and I fluttered my tail on his gesture but still I wasn’t over Jaehyun’s brutal side. I realized I might have been a bit scared of him at that moment.

We got out of the scary hallway making me breath in relief and Jaehyun approached concrete stairs probably leading to the first floor. It was first time for me to see anything more of the mansion than the small basement room so I was in awe of what had been right above me all the time I was held there in horrible circumstances. Maids were running around getting lunch ready and other servants were doing other duties like cleaning up the already shining hallway. The floor was really elegant and I felt a bit uncomfortable being there as I was raised in not so wealthy family and normal house.

“Jaehyun over here!” I heard familiar voice shouting and looked up from Jaehyun’s shoulder and saw Kun, Yuta and Johnny with one man rubbing his temples who I didn’t recognize. Jaehyun jogged up to them and I saw them smiling softly but then Yuta frowned.

“What’s wrong Doyoung? Aren’t you happy to be out?” he asked softly and came closer to examine my bruises and teary face. I just stared at him blankly with tears falling here and there as he looked at me in confusion.

“He kind of saw me killing Jungmyung” Jaehyun mumbled and they turned their heads to him and everyone seemed to got what he meant by that.   
“I’ll carry him to the camp. The drug’s effect has worn out since they didn’t give it to me today” that man said and when I landed my gaze on him I widened my eyes in realization.

“Hansol? T-Taeil said y-you are d-dead!” I stuttered and felt tears welling up in my eyes again as he turned his gaze to me smiling brightly and got beside me.

“I was always here dear. I was drugged everyday to get me to not have the control over my body so I couldn’t help you. I knew you were here though” he mumbled to me and caressed my ears gently and then stroking my cheek. Hansol looked at Jaehyun and I gave him a glance too and he obviously bit the inside of his cheek frustratedly as he let Hansol take me from his arms carefully to not to drop me. He wrapped his arms the same way Jaehyun did and took me slowly from his arms.  

I nuzzled my face to his neck as I let tears soak his shoulder and he adjusted his arms around me while he made sure the coat covered my fragile body all the way. I felt him nodding to others as a sign to start our journey back to home. Home. As in the camp where I finally felt safe and welcomed after many many years. I wrapped my bony arms weakly around Hansol’s neck as he followed Yuta and Kun while Johnny and Jaehyun followed us. I lifted my head and watched as people around the mansion seemed to realize everything wasn’t right just now and they started running around in panic. I just looked around when we went out of the huge doors to the large patio and from there to the beautiful garden filled with pretty flowers and clean paths. Yuta and Kun lead us towards the heavy iron gates what surrounded the whole huge yard. Kun held the gate open for us everyone to exit and he locked it behind us.

After a while of walking I tried keeping my eyes opened but the exhaustion was taking over my mind and body.

“Hansol” I mumbled tiredly to him. He hummed as an answer to me and I took that as a sign to continue.

“What happened to mom?” I asked as I forced my eyes open when they closed but soon they closed again. Hansol tensed up but looked down at me

“Just sleep. You need to rest” Hansol said nervously and I nodded slightly before closing my eyes not thinking about it too much and in no time I was in deep slumber letting my exhausted body rest.

  


**_Jaehyun’s pov._ **

 

I don’t know why but letting Hansol carry Doyoung just made me mad. Like you know jealous mad. No why would I be jealous? I’m not jealous. But I had waited two months to hold him and now he’s most likely scared of me after I killed his uncle. I sighed quietly making Johnny glance at me beside him getting concerned of me.

“You good?” Johnny nudged me on the better side as he asked me that. I glanced at him and decided to slow down so we were left behind because I didn’t want others to hear what I’m going to let out of my mouth.

“I don’t know to be honest” I said and looked at Johnny seriously. He eyed me in confusion but stayed silent what I took as a sign to continue.

“ I’m happy that we got Doyoung out of that hellhole but still there’s this weird feeling clawing in my chest making me mad” I confessed and sulked as we stood opposite from each other. The sky had gotten darker and every cloud screamed rain as I guessed others sped up getting to the camp without getting wet and Doyoung sick. Unlike us who were just standing there talking like we hadn’t seen each other in years.

“When did that feeling start?” Johnny asked and eyed me carefully for any signs of anger sparking in me. Since I’ve been really tense when Doyoung was kidnapped and now this, he was smart enough to be careful around me.

“I’m not so sure. Ah! It was when Hansol decided to carry Doyoung after he saw me leaving Jungmyung to death” I said and snapped my fingers when I remembered it. Johnny huffed a bit but smiled teasingly right after and wiggled his eyebrows clearly wanting to get punched.

“Ooh my dude is jealous of his bunny” he said and poked my cheeks making me furrow my brows before shoving his fingers away from me.

“I’m not jealous. Why would I?” I growled getting annoyed by his childish behaviour in serious situation like this. He giggled happily and smiled showing his teeth as he waved his hand before me.

“You’re being hilarious. Okay let’s get back to home before it rains” he said still chuckling turning around to leave me behind. I stood a while trying to get the idea what’s going on in his mind but gave up after deciding only he makes sense of his thoughts and ran after him.

We were walking peacefully beside each other and I sensed Johnny tensing up.   
“What wrong?” I asked and turned my gaze to his tense form. He looked at me with small panic in his orbs flickering from panic to worry and back to panic.

“Taeyong is afraid of something” he mumbled and quickened his pace towards the camp. I knew that bonded mate’s can sense each other’s feelings so I sped up too knowing he’s worried as hell.

Suddenly Johnny broke to run and I followed after him as I noticed him getting more and more nervous as time went by.

  
  


**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

 

I opened my eyes when I felt Hansol stumbling a bit as he was running. _Wait why are they running?_  I looked back and saw that Johnny and Jaehyun were nowhere to be seen and others were running to the camp what wasn’t so far anymore. It was raining lightly so they were hurrying back before the rain gets harder and we wouldn’t get wet.

As we got to the edge of the camp there was other pack members taking us in gladly. As I looked at them something felt different. Like really different but I couldn’t put my mind to what it exactly was as Taeyong hurried to me, checking my injuries and cursing Jungmyung under his breath.

“That damn bastard. How dare he hurt my baby? I hope Jaehyun did something to him” I heard him mumbling while I scanned others silently trying to get what was so different until I realized Sicheng and Taeil weren’t there. Yuta seemed to notice it too as he pushed his way to Ten who was holding hands with a toddler behind Jungwoo.

“Where is Sicheng?” He asked in hurry looking at Ten strictly wanting immediate answer to where his mate was. Ten shivered from his intense gaze but held his head high and kept eye contact like the confident gay he is while the toddler looked up to Yuta and smiled showing his gums a bit.

“Sicheng went into labor about an hour ago and they are in Taeil’s-” Ten didn’t get to finish his sentence as everyone heard loud high pitched scream coming from Taeil’s cottage making everyone freeze on their places.

“Yuta get your ass here or I’m going to be single after this!” Sicheng had sensed that his mate was here and Yuta had sprinted off as soon as he heard his name coming from his mate’s mouth, leaving us standing there in mux or worry and entertainment. I rested my head against Hansol’s chest and looked at others who had been left to the camp while I felt Hansol breathing heavily and glancing towards Taeil’s cottage from time to time.

Taeyong was still standing before Hansol eyeing me and didn’t pay no mind on whose arms I was until he lifted his gaze to my face checking the bruises there and saw a glimpse of Hansol too. He moved his gaze from me slowly to the person who held me and he shrieked as he took a step back.

“Y-you are s-supposed to be d-dead! I-I saw you d-dying in that w-war!” Taeyong gasped and took a step closer again. He raised his hand and touched Hansol’s cheek carefully to make sure he really is there and he’s not imagining things. I glanced up to Hansol and saw him grinning as he started talking.

“Jungmyung trapped me when I was injured and healed me for some reason. After that he drugged me every day so I didn’t have control over myself. I always knew Doyoung was there but I couldn’t do anything for him” Hansol said and on his last sentence he looked at me gently. Taeyong was mind blown by his story and when I looked at Jungwoo, Lucas and Ten they were shocked too but not so much since they didn’t know Hansol.

“Then, how are you here now if you didn’t have control of yourself?” Jungwoo spoke up for the first time and Hansol turned his gaze to him noting he was new face to him.

“They didn’t give the drug to me today so I have mostly control of my body but I would recommend you to isolate me for some time for the drug to worn out completely” Hansol said and just then his behaviour changed drastically. His grip on me tightened making me whimper in pain and others getting confused. Hansol shook his head like trying to get something out of his head and looked at Taeyong with hollow eyes.

“Take Doyoung out of my reach!” he suddenly shouted as he turned around to take me away from the camp as well as struggling to get hold of his body. So this was what he meant by isolating himself for the drug to worn out. It was still there and now he was going to take me away.

I started moving in his grip as well as I could with injured body and soon others were helping me too. Lucas and Kun held onto Hansol so he couldn’t take any steps while Jungwoo and Ten pulled me from his arms harshly making me cry out. Taeyong helped settling Hansol down but Hansol threw them off of himself getting power from the drug.

“Mark get out of here!” Taeyong shouted to the toddler and rushed up to hold on Hansol again preventing him from getting to me. I saw the toddler turning on his heel after sending terrified expression to Taeyong and ran off towards Johnny’s cottage. Ten and Jungwoo helped me to stand on my wobbly legs and they tried to get my limp body to safety as soon as possible. I couldn’t walk so it was almost impossible for them to move me. I heard Taeyong grunting in pain as he was thrown on the ground harshly as Lucas and Kun held on Hansol with all of their might. Lucas was an alpha but he was also really young so hadn’t gotten all of his strengths yet and Kun was beta like Hansol but the drug gave Hansol too much power. Taeyong was breathing heavily on the ground and staring into space when Lucas was thrown beside him and hitting his arm on a sharp stone. Lucas groaned as his arm started bleeding and I heard Jungwoo gasping loudly but he kept dragging me with Ten. Hansol punched Kun and kicked him away before approaching us and I saw how his eyes screamed apology before turning back to hollow ones. Ten dumped me on Jungwoo and stomped his way to Hansol while lifting his sleeves up to his elbows as he rested them on his hips having the not-on-my-watch-Susan look on his face. Jungwoo wrapped my arm over his shoulder and supported me by my waist with his other arm and he continued dragging me towards his cottage. This really wasn’t the best timing for Hansol to turn crazy. I held onto Jungwoo as he dragged me away from the scene and towards safety what was just a few meters away from us. I glanced back when I heard Ten shouting and Hansol growling loudly. I was afraid. No I was terrified.

Why did the drug start effecting again when we only have two alphas and other is somewhere else and other is injured. Ten was laying on the ground unconscious due to having hit his head and Hansol fixed his gaze on us again. Jungwoo started jogging while pulling my limp body with him. I heard Taeyong screaming something but I was yanked back harshly out of Jungwoo’s grasp. I hit hard chest and looked up wishing it wasn’t Hansol. Of course it was Hansol. I widened my eyes and tried to get away from him desperately but failing miserably as he pulled me tightly against him preventing any moves from me. His grip was tight as he yanked me backwards making the coat slip off of my body to the ground making me shiver from cold.

I noticed Hansol listening something before turning around towards the forest where we came from. Just now I realized the rain had started pouring down the dark sky making my hair stick against my head and my body tensing due to the coldness. When my vision got clearer I saw Johnny and Jaehyun appearing out of nowhere with their super speed. Hansol lifted me off of the ground on his shoulder and ran towards the mountains behind the camp. I screamed as he ran on his fastest pace and without me noticing he was already climbing up the mountains probably going to get over them. I felt tears streaming down my face as I tried to look back and not getting my head ripped off by the strong wind. I saw a glimpse of Jaehyun behind us before he disappeared from my sight and everything got cloudy. I screamed in fear of not knowing what was happening and gripped on Hansol. My screams faded away when my throat started feeling sore and I saw a small light spot on the right side near the end of my vision. I turned my head towards it and the spot was closer to us. I squinted my eyes at it trying to see clearer what it was. The spot started changing it’s form and I looked at it in confusion. It reminded me of something and I remembered as soon as I saw the new form of it.

“Mom?” I whispered getting extremely worn out from all the fearing of this day. She seemed to just walk beside us as she caressed my face gently with glistening eyes as the world around us was cloudy. She made sure to touch every place on my head softly with her delicate fingers ghosting over my skin. Tears fell freely from my eyes as I eyed at her wanting to remember her every feature.

“Am I going to die?” I whispered to her as she fanned her eyes to stop herself from crying. When she looked back to me she shook her head smiling carefully.

“It’s not your time yet honey. But remember this. _It’s not easy but you will get through it. Whatever is making you feel pain you will get through it._ I love you sweetie. So so much” she kissed my forehead making me close my eyes. I felt her retreating from me but her touch lingering on my skin and when I opened my eyes she was gone.

“I love you too mom. So so much” I whispered shakily looking at the cloudy world around me through my tears.

I got my vision back when there was a loud banging sound and sudden stop at the movements making me jolt a bit. Hansol was still but he was swaying a bit from side to side. I looked up and noticed him looking blankly ahead. I saw fresh blood on Hansol and that made me screech and push him away weakly. Hansol fell backwards and I felt his arms letting me loose making me fall. I hit the ground with cry and I laid there letting the pain overtake my mind when there was faint footsteps coming towards us. My eyes were closing but I fought them open again as I felt someone touching my arm and when I opened my eyes I saw Jaehyun looking straight at me. I turned my head towards where Hansol fell and I saw his side bleeding. I looked at Jaehyun and gasped lightly before pulling my arm from under his touch. It was an understatement that I was afraid. I saw Johnny crouching beside Jaehyun and patting his shoulder gently making Jaehyun face him. Johnny shook his head seriously and nodded his head towards Hansol. Jaehyun was probably going to protest at what Johnny did but with Johnny’s stare he just sighed and stood up.

Johnny locked his gaze to me and sighed quietly before picking me up carefully.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes again as I buried my face to Johnny’s chest feeling the sobs shake my fragile body as raindrops hit my naked body making me shiver hard. Johnny rubbed my back gently and nuzzled his nose between my bunny ears as he listened my sobbing. I was thankful for having him as my father like figure when my own father was most likely dead. Johnny walked carefully back to the camp while Jaehyun took Hansol’s limp body with him. I gripped the front of Johnny’s shirt as I took shaky breaths between my soft sobs.

 

We got back to the camp and Taeyong and Lucas were already on their feet, looking better than before. Kun had gotten Ten from the ground and he had sat down beside the wall and laid Ten's head on his lap and started petting his mate's hair. Taeyong rushed to see me and he hugged me and Johnny carefully as my sobs were still heard. I felt Johnny nuzzling his nose on his mates light pink hair as they hugged me between them like a child. We stayed like that for the time I needed for me to calm down and after I was calm I lifted my head and with that Taeyong retreated and they both looked at me worriedly. I looked over Taeyong’s shoulder to see Jungwoo gazing at Lucas’ arm what had only dried blood on it what was slowly being washed away with the rain while Lucas looked at me worriedly. Jungwoo lifted his head too and saw Lucas looking at me. I smiled at them softly reassuring them that I was fine now and they both seemed to sigh out of relief before Jungwoo went to grab cloth to clean Lucas’ wet arm.

I gazed at Jaehyun and saw him tying Hansol’s wrist behind his back tightly so he couldn’t escape in that state. Jaehyun probably sensed someone looking at him so he turned around and met my gaze immediately making me flinch and look away. I know that I wasn’t completely afraid of him, I just felt fear whenever I remembered what he did to Jungmyung and how brutal it was. So I was afraid that if I angered him he would do that to me too.

“Let’s get you checked up, some clothes and then you need to sleep” Johnny said and looked at me.

“Okay?” I nodded at him and he carried me towards Taeil’s cottage what was silent. Not even one sound could be heard in there.

Johnny knocked at the door and after a few seconds worn out Taeil popped his head outside.

“What?” Taeil asked tiredly yawning. The exhaustion was wiped off of his face when he realized I was in Johnny’s arms shivering from the cold. He ushered us in and sat Johnny down on the chair with me on his lap while he went to get some cloths, herbs and other stuff. I looked around remembering that Sicheng had gone into labor and Yuta rushed here right after we got back. I saw a bundle on the bed under the covers slightly moving and when the blanket moved a little bit I saw Yuta spooning Sicheng who was sleeping with another smaller bundle in his arms. I nudged Johnny and he looked at me in confusion. I nodded my head towards the bed and when Johnny looked towards there he smiled gently like a big softie he is.

“Do you want to see them better?” he whispered to my ear and I nodded eagerly making my wet bangs bounce. Johnny stared at Yuta for a second and I saw the blankets moving more now. Yuta turned around and eyed at us warily, his instincts kicking in making him get overprotective of his mate and baby. Johnny and Yuta held eye contact and soon Yuta’s gaze softened being the sign for us to go closer. Johnny picked me up and sat me beside Yuta on the bed. I realized I was still naked so I blushed heavily avoiding eye contact and playing with my fingers. Yuta offered one blanket for me and I gladly wrapped it around myself feeling it’s warmth spreading through my cold body. Yuta tapped Sicheng gently on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly making Sicheng wake up.

“There’s someone who wants to see you and our baby” Yuta murmured to Sicheng’s ear what made shivers run down his back as he turned around carefully leaving the baby on the bed as he noticed me he smiled brightly but tiredly. Yuta sat up and helped Sicheng up too by supporting his back and looking at him lovingly as he kissed his jaw. Sicheng lifted the baby carefully from the bed and held it against his chest while he leaned his head against Yuta’s shoulder as Yuta wrapped his arm around his mate’s narrow waist.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay still? Also Did you already decide name for him?” Taeil scolded us first before softening and asking Yuta and Sicheng. Johnny and I smiled sheepishly to Taeil before Yuta answered for his tired mate.

“We decided to give him Chinese name, since Sicheng missed China. His name is Renjun” Yuta mumbled as he looked at his own small family while smiling. We all started smiling to that but that was broken since Taeil nagged me to come back to the chair so he could treat my bruises.

Johnny helped me to the chair and Taeil told me to drop the blanket from my torso. I did as told and shivered from the cool air hitting my slightly wet skin but sat still. Taeil gasped as he remembered he never got to take my stitches off before I was kidnapped. He hurried to take them off and see if they had infected already. I gripped at Johnny’s arm as Taeil took the stitches off not liking the feeling at all when he pulled the strings out of me. He wet a cloth and wiped the areas where the stitches were and examined them closer.

“Thank god they didn’t get infected. They were way too long there” Taeil mumbled to himself and now made pastes for my bruises applying them carefully on my skin and wrapping them in bandages.

 

“Thank you Taeil!” I said as Johnny carried me out of the cottage after the treatments to get some clothes. Johnny carried me to his cottage and after opening the door we saw toddler running towards us and hugging Johnny’s leg while Taeyong was reading to him due to the children’s book on his hands.

“Who’s this daddy?” the toddler asked looking upwards and I widened my eyes in realization.

“Mark? You have grown so much in just a few months!” I exclaimed making Mark flinch at my sudden talking and looking at me cutely tilting his head.

“Do I know you mister?” he asked cutely hiding a bit behind Johnny’s leg. Johnny removed Mark gently from his leg and sat me down beside Taeyong on their bed.

“He’s the Doyoung everyone has been talking about these past months and our good friend” Johnny said making Mark smile happily and jumping to me putting his small hands on top of my knees and making eye contact.

“Why did they take you? Where were you? Are you hurt? Were you scared? Why are you naked?” Mark hit me with millions of questions but luckily Taeyong saved me by lifting Mark to his lap and booping his nose making him giggle.

“Don’t overreact Mark, uncle Doyoung is really tired and needs rest as much as possible so be a good boy and don’t disturb him when he’s sleeping okay” Taeyong said and Mark nodded lifting his chin up proudly.

“I’m a big boy now. Mommy can trust me that I will let uncle Doyoung sleep as long as he possibly can” Mark said cutely as he hit his chest with his small fist and scrunched his nose. I smiled at the sweet encounter before me and snapped out of my thoughts by Johnny who held thick clothes before me. I took them gladly and put them on hurriedly to not to feel cold. I smiled to the warmth spreading in my system from the fluffy clothes I got and thanked Johnny for giving them to me. Taeyong held the blankets up from their bed and gestured for me to get in under them. I was going to protest saying I was fine but Taeyong’s mother stare made me shut my mouth and obey nicely getting under the blankets. As Taeyong tugged me in like a child Mark had climbed on the bed beside me and was sitting beside me staring down at my face.

“Sleep well uncle I will play as quietly as possible so you can sleep” Mark said and showed his gums by smiling so widely before it was wiped off by Taeyong who said to give me goodnight kiss. Mark stared at Taeyong and then glanced at me flickering his gaze between us.Taeyong nodded to him and smiled teasingly.  He seemed to not like skinship so much as he closed his eyes tightly as he pecked my cheek lightly before quickly retreating and hopping off of the bed getting embarrassed. Johnny laughed at his flustered son and ruffled his hair making it a huge mess and whining Mark. Taeyong ushered them out to bother other people and let me sleep in peace as they exited the door and left me alone in the peace surrounded with the sound of rain hitting the roof outside.

I gazed at the ceiling blankly feeling my eyelids droop a little bit. So much happened today. Way too much for my liking.  First I get woken up from my weekly half an hour sleep by kick to my ribs and then I get to know that Jaehyun was there by Jungmyung’s mumbling as he dragged me away from my “safe” corner to the middle of the floor. Then the huge iron door opened and Jaehyun stood there trying to save me as Jungmyung was going to rape me and make me carry his baby. I shivered at the memory and thought about something else. _How did he get through the bars? What I know only Jungmyung has the key for it._ Without noticing my body relaxed and mind got hazy as I fell into deep slumber of silence.

 


	11. Will it be okay now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry since the last chapter was confusing. It made more sense in my head and I even forgot Kun from one scene when I was writing it! So I'm thanking that one person who pointed it out in comments~   
> Enjoy the chapter and I hope this will make more sense!~

**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

 

I woke up to faint rustling in Johnny’s family’s small cottage room I was staying at. I was going to ignore it but as it just continued and continued I slowly opened my eyes getting annoyed by it. I sat up swiftly and made eye contact with the intruder instantly who was right opposite of the bed looking startled when I sat up so quickly.  _ Jungwoo? _ I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of my eyes and then again fixed my gaze on Jungwoo tiredly.

“What made you sneak around other’s cottages like that?” I asked quietly. He stood up straight and looked embarrassed as he gazed the floor and fidgeted with him fingers. 

“I wanted to see how you were but didn’t want to wake you up yet” he answered softly and came a bit closer to the bed while lifting his orbs to me. I motioned for him to sit before me and he did so making sure I was okay with it before doing so.

“How are you doing?” he asked looking concerned and I smiled softly as I ruffled his fluffy hair.

“I’m good just a little bit tired still” I said back but he didn’t look too satisfied with it.

“It’s good but what about Jaehyun? You looked a bit distant from him” he asked carefully examining my facial expressions all the time making sure he wasn’t testing me.

“What time is it?” I asked trying to avoid the question as well as possible.

“It’s 10 am you slept until next morning and now answer my question” Jungwoo can be demanding too I see. I sighed quietly since he didn’t let it go but of course he heard me as he eyed me expectantly waiting for me to answer his everlasting curiosity.

“I don’t know really. I saw him killing Jungmyung with the brutalest way I have ever seen and it just made me- I don’t even know!” I tried explaining but groaned in frustration instead and buried my hands in my hair pulling it slightly. Jungwoo patted my shoulder compassionately and smiled softly.

“It’s just that I feel afraid that he will do something like that to me but I also know that he wouldn’t. It just keeps messing with my head and maybe if I feared him a bit it wouldn’t hurt so much to love him” I mumbled and Jungwoo looked like he knew about Jaehyun being my mate so I continued with my miniature speech.

“I just don’t want to get hurt even more by my feelings towards him. Also if he gets to know about this he would most likely reject me so I’m afraid that would break my world completely” I sighed and combed my hair back while Jungwoo gazed me sympathetically. 

“I know you are afraid of that but what if he accepts you? He’s your mate after all” Jungwoo tried to reason me why I shouldn’t lose hope but I already did.

“But it doesn’t mean I’m his mate” I mumbled and looked at my lap preventing tears from leaking from my dark orbs.

“Doyoung. Have you seen the way he looks at you?  His gaze screams ‘I’m in love with you and gay for you too’ there’s no way he could reject you” he said sternly but I just looked at him sadly.

“I’m sorry but I can’t believe you. I can believe you when Jaehyun says that himself” I said and he sighed out of frustration and closed his eyes for a second.

“Unbelievable. Doyoung listen me! I know Jaehyun is your mate but don’t lose hope of life!” he raised his voice a bit and then the door opened making us both get silent and turn towards the door and it made my blood run cold. Jaehyun stood there looking as serious as ever and Jungwoo panicked as glanced at me multiple times.

“Ah J-Jaehyun. How long were you there?” Jungwoo asked and Jaehyun only glanced at him before settling his intense gaze on me. It made me uncomfortable and squirming on my spot.

“So I am your mate? When were you going to tell me?” Jaehyun said as he looked at me seriously as he still had a grip on the door’s handle. I could only nod to him and kept my gaze on the blankets on my lap trying to calm my racing heart. I saw Jungwoo shifting on his spot awkwardly from the corner of my eye but kept silent not wanting to make things more awkward. 

“When were you planning on telling me Doyoung?” he asked again and I knew I had to answer him due to his tone. I took shaky breath and opened my mouth ready to answer.

“I.. I wasn’t planning to do it.. yet” I managed to stutter out. After small silence we heard Jaehyun sighing quietly but it was possible for me to hear it and when I looked up his expression had softened a little bit raising my hopes too up. I made eye contact with him and his eyes showed foreign emotion to me but it soon went away making me confused over what it was. I looked at him as he was having mental conversation with himself and I glanced at Jungwoo who was already looking at me. I raised my brows in confusion but he shrugged just as confused as I was. He glanced back to Jaehyun and made sure he was in his own thoughts before scooting closer to me and holding my hand under the blanket. He gave me reassuring smiled and we looked at Jaehyun waiting for something to happen.

As the time went by with Jaehyun in deep thoughts making us nervous I spent time admiring his features. His fluffy hair what I had caressed so much before. His cute nose what I had booped multiple times. His smooth cheeks what I had planted small kisses what meant nothing to him but everything to me. And lastly his thin pinkish lips what I had imagined to peck. I felt cold sweat drops rolling down my neck and was thankful he couldn’t see it. When he finally looked up it made shivers run down my spine. His gaze intense and serious, it looked hot and I wanted to whimper but I held the noise down.

“I’m sorry Doyoung” I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard his voice saying. I looked at him in confusion trying to understand what he meant.

“What?” I asked with wavering voice as I squeezed Jungwoo’s hand for dear life.

“I’m sorry Doyoung but..” I stared at him waiting for him to continue his sentence hoping he would say he loves me too and he was just kidding and wanted to see my reaction. 

“I don’t feel the same way” he finished and I stared at him blankly as he looked back to me. Jungwoo was shocked and didn’t know what to do. My grip on his hand loosened and I sensed him turning his gaze to me. I only stared at Jaehyun as tears formed in my eyes and I felt my heart breaking to millions of pieces, again and again. My chest hurt but I ignored it feeling my whole world collapsing, right before me when I thought everything was going to be okay. Jaehyun said once again sorry but sorry isn’t going to fix my heart. I gasped when Jaehyun was going to exit the cottage and as he was already outside I seemed to get my voice back.

“No, please.. please d-don’t leave m-me” I whispered and saw him stopping. I reached my hand towards him as tears streamed down my cheeks slowly wetting my face and neck. I choked on my words what I wanted to say to him and gasped for air through the lump in my throat.

“I.. I.. J-Jaehyun” I tried stammering but I couldn’t put my feelings into a sentence. Jaehyun didn’t even glance at me as he took a step out and closed the door like he closed his heart from me.

_ I don’t feel the same way. _

I let my hand drop as the sobs shook my whole body. I was hurt, no hurt isn’t strong enough word for this. I was broken. My chest hurt like someone was trying to pull my heart from there through my flesh and at the same time ripping it into tiny tiny pieces. I gasped for air as my sobs didn’t give me enough time to breathe while I gripped the blanket in my hold tightly. I covered my mouth with my other hand trying to stop myself but it was impossible at this point. The pain in my chest was getting more and more intense. It was even more intense than the first time I felt it. Once I thought that the pain what Jungmyung gave me was the worst. Oh how wrong I was.  _ I don’t feel the same way.  _ His words rang in my head over and over.

_ I don’t feel the same way. I don’t feel th- _

My sobs turned into screams when the pain got too much for me to take. I wanted to end it, but I didn’t know how. Probably only Jaehyun could heal this pain, but instead he broke me. I trusted him with my life and he went and broke me.   
I didn’t know how long I had been crying but it didn’t matter. I knew my head was going to hurt like hell but it didn’t matter. I knew everyone heard my screams but it didn’t matter. Nothing was worth this anymore. Nothing, just like my feelings towards Jaehyun. 

As I was screaming the door slammed open but I didn’t hear it. I only heard my heart breaking over and over again making me feel immense pain. I was engulfed in hug what spread warm over my body but I didn’t feel it as I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I wanted to just sleep for the rest of my life but the pain was making it impossible to even think straight. The body who was hugging me started swaying me from side to side trying to calm my screams of pain.

 

_ “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you.” _

You lied Jaehyun. You lied. You hurt me. You made me feel this pain. You broke my heart and collapsed my world. You made these tears stream down my face. You started this when you treated me like a princess making me fall for you. You did this when you said you don’t feel the same way. You are the person I want to hate but can’t. I love you way too much for that. I hate you but I love you.

 

_ "How old are you? You don't seem very old" he had asked me examining my face carefully.  "I'm 17. I'll be turning 18 in few months" I said while looking at his chest. _

_ "I'm 21" he just said to me and kept looking at my face. I noticed his stare and blushed light pink to his stare.  _ I shouldn’t have fell for you.

 

_ He lifted my head from my chin with his fingers and I had to look at him on the eye. I looked deep at his ice blue eyes and I didn't notice how fast I got lost in them. He smiled softly at me and his eyes were smiling with him too. I was staring at his eyes without blinking and I was like in a trance. It was broken when I felt soft lips on my forehead and I saw Jaehyun's chin before my eyes. _

 

_ "Oh Doyoung? He's not my mate and also he's not yet off age" Jaehyun said and gestured towards me. I felt stinging pain on my heart but it went soon away.  _ I shouldn’t have ignored it.

 

_ "You can't just go away all alone like that! What if that asshole got you!?" he kept yelling the facts and I looked down almost crying. _

_ "Right at this moment I feel like it would have been better if we didn't save you" Jaehyun said coldly and I looked up in shock while I felt my world crumbling to pieces.  _ Maybe you were right all along.

_ "Guess who?" I heard a voice asking right behind my back. I started smiling when I recognized the voice and giggled a bit.  _ _   
_ _ "Jaehyun" I said and took his hands from my eyes. He sat beside me and smiled showing his dimples. I poked his dimple and hugged his arm while smiling brightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me making me feel safe. I rested my head on his shoulder and just listened others talking.  _

I sobbed to the memories with him and held my hand over my heart and tried hitting it to lessen the pain. I forced a smile through it and looked at the open door and straight from the door could be seen the window of Jaehyun’s cottage. I imagined him smiling to me lovingly like he did in my memories.    
“Thank you. For letting me feel loved for a small moment of my life” I whispered as I saw the curtain of Jaehyun’s cottage moving knowing he was behind it hearing my every sob and scream very well.

I let tears drop from my eyes one by one remembering how I was left alone in past. I just stared at Jaehyun’s cottage not even sobbing anymore.    
“Thank you Jaehyun for loving me. Even if it was just friendly love to you” I whispered again before I sniffled and got out of the person’s hold. It was Johnny looking at me worriedly actually everyone else except Jaehyun was in the cottage staring at me worriedly how did I not notice them. I forced a smile for them and knew they didn’t buy it due to their worried stares.

“I’m fine” I said with hoarse voice and the pain still lingering in my chest reminding me of the worst day of my life. Taeyong gave Mark to Johnny and took steps closer before he crouched beside the bed.   
“Doyoung. You’re not fine. You’re broken and I know that. Everyone knows that. And how do you expect us to buy that when we all clearly heard you screaming in pain?” he said and added some of his hidden sass to the end. I chuckled darkly and stared into nowhere.    
“What if I’m saying that I’m fine to actually get fine? I know I’m broken but I want to be fine. I d-don’t care that J-Jaehyun doesn’t… doesn’t love me” I said shakily as tears glistened in my eyes makine Taeyong hug me hurriedly. I smiled brokenly and hugged him back as I felt his tears wetting my neck when he buried his face on my shoulder but I didn’t care. I just needed a hug from anyone.

“Be careful there then!” Taeil shouted after me as I decided to go walk around in the forest to clear my mind for a moment.    
“I will and I won’t take long!” I shouted back and waved before I turned around to follow small narrow path leading in the forest. It had taken me good half an hour to convince others to let me go for a walk alone because I was still very weak. Physically and mentally. The weather was still gloomy from the rain yesterday and it matched my mood too well as I walked past the trees and bushes what had gotten their leaves back by now. I brushed my fingers gently against the leaves around me as I walked and smiled when I saw flowers all around the path. Others had forced me to wear a bit thicker clothes so I wouldn’t get sick even if it was already spring. When I turned my gaze to the left I saw the fountain where Jaehyun taught me to swim.

_ "Do you know how to swim?" he asked me and I looked down being embarrassed and shook my head. _ _   
_ _ "Do you want me to teach you?" he asked softly and I looked at him in the eyes. _ _   
_ _ "Can you?" I asked him while playing with my fingers and I heard him chuckling. It was such a warm sound with so much joy. Chuckles from past only had these evil tunes in them. _ _   
_ _ "Of course I can. I wouldn't have asked if I couldn't" he said smiling teasingly to me. _ _   
_ __ "B-but I'm scared. What if I'll drown?" I mumbled quietly and looked down again.

_ He lifted my head and looked at me into my eyes. _ _   
_ _ "You don't need to be scared I'll help you" _

I smiled bittersweetly to the memory what flashed in my mind and strolled slowly closer to it. My legs quivered at the thought of Jaehyun but I let it be, knowing I can’t stop my mind from thinking of Jaehyun all the time. I needed to get used to it anyway. Now that I know I would need to watch him have another mate one day. Maybe even kids.   
I sat on the shore admiring the shimmering water under my feet. I took off my black leather shoes and fluffy white socks wanting to feel the steaming hot water on my skin again. I sighed softly to the feeling of warmness engulfing my feet in it’s gentle hold.    
The day was just in half and it has felt like years already. Is this how it’s going to feel like for the rest of my life? I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind and instead focused on playing with the water. I splashed with my feet and made small waves as I watched how they hit the shores. I smiled genuinely, forgetting about the reality for a while. After a small while I stopped my feet from moving and closed my eyes. My bunny ears twitched when I heard birds singing on their own language. I listened them chirping around the forest and all around me. It made the forest show signs of silence and stillness. 

I opened my eyes again and saw a small bird hopping beside me.   
“Hey little birdie. What are you doing down here?” I asked it not even expecting an answer from it. The bird didn’t seem scared of me as it hopped closer to me steadily. I reached my hand out and smiled brightly when it hopped on my open palm. The bird chirped to me and I petted it’s head softly with my finger and chuckled when it pushed it’s tiny head against my finger. 

“Oh how I wished I was like you. Not having to worry too much and getting sad too easily” I said and my smile turned sad again. It tilted it’s head like it was understanding what I meant and I chuckled but it sounded hollow and sadder that it was supposed to.   
“You wouldn’t understand. You’re just a bird after all” I said and petted it until another bird voice could be heard quite close. I turned my head towards one tree and saw another same looking bird on it’s branch looking at us. The bird on my palm hopped off and flew on the branch next to the other. They nuzzled against each other what made me coo but sad at the same time.  _ Even birds have it better than me.  _ Both birds turned towards me and the seemed to wave at me with their small wings and I waved back trying to smile genuinely.

I pulled my feet up from the pleasantly warm water and put my socks back on. I took my boots from beside me and put them on before tying the strings so they will stay on my feet. As I stood up, I brushed the dirt off of my pants and turned around to leave back to the camp. My pace was slow because of my weak condition and I didn’t have any rush to get back either. On my way back I admired how the flowers were blooming and looking so mesmerising. I let the soft wind ruffle my orange hair and it made my bunny ears twitch once in a while. I felt my tiny fluffy tail wagging a bit in my pants but I didn’t stop it either. Of course others had offered to cut small hole for my tail on the pants but I declined since it’s so small anyway so why bother.    
  
As I was walking I started humming a melody to one song what I just remember but don’t know where it is from. Maybe mom used to sing it maybe not. Slowly I started to sing the lyrics softly.

“Even though you’re cold, even though you push me away.   
Even though I cried till I hated you, even though I tried to brush you off.   
In one corner of my heart, in one part of my heart.   
There is still a part of me that draws you out”

At this point tears had already formed in my eyes and my vision was slightly blurry but I kept going.

“It’s hard for me to forget you.   
How can the memories be easily forgotten?   
It’s hard for me to hate you.   
How can I hate you?” 

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks one by one slowly wetting my face too. I stopped and faced the ground as soft sobs left me. I tried continuing the song but my sobs kept interrupting me as I took shaky breaths. All of sudden my body felt extremely weak. My knees started to buckle and I couldn’t keep myself up anymore so I fell on my knees on the ground as soft sobs wracked my fragile body. I hugged myself and kept my head hanging low while I tried steadying my breathing. I wanted to stand up and seem strong but I was too weak to do so. I couldn’t even stand up anymore. The pain in my chest got back but it wasn’t as bad as earlier. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled it carefully as I cried with closed eyes. 

“How c-can I hate you?” I whispered to no one as my voice cracked. Every possible scenario ran through my mind as I thought why Jaehyun suddenly was like that when he had so openly babied me in front of others.  _ He probably already has a mate somewhere but didn’t tell me. I was just a little brother to him.  _ _   
_ I lifted my head getting tired of crying. I wiped my tears harshly and stood up on my shaking legs and I immediately leaned against a tree to get some support. I gritted my teeth as I took step after step forcing my body to move. I didn’t want to give up here, not there and not ever. I will fight this pain.  _ I can do this.  _ The sky had gotten darker so I pushed myself to move.

As I stumbled on the low hill where the camp was I felt my legs giving out. I fell on my side letting out pained groan as the bruised skin hit the hard ground. The camp was already dark only some fires here and there illuminating the center where I saw a few persons sitting. They turned around as soon as they heard me groaning and I noticed it was Yuta and Sicheng with sleeping Renjun. They rushed to me and Sicheng gave Renjun to his mate gently as he kneeled before me in hurry.    
“Were you waiting for me?” I asked out of breath as I made eye contact with each of them.   
“Where was you?” he asked making small mistake but he had gotten better in the time I had been here.    
“It’s where  **were** you. And I was just taking a walk in the forest but my strength faded” I explained and Yuta shook his head disapprovingly.   
“Isn’t it as clear as day that you shouldn’t go out alone yet? You need to heal completely and you could have shouted for help. You know that we could have heard you” he scolded like I was a small kid who stole another cookie even if he was told to not.    
“But the day wasn’t really clear today” I whispered and Yuta glared at me when he heard me.   
“Sorry. I just needed some time alone to think” I mumbled and looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Yuta crouched beside me and Sicheng as he handed their son to his skinny mate before scooping me up from the ground to his arms and standing up. Sicheng stood up as well making sure Renjun wouldn’t wake up or fall.   
“Where are you going to sleep?” Yuta asked and looked down to me. I shook my head as a sign that I don’t know. I glanced towards Jaehyun’s cottage but it wasn’t opinion right now.   
“I have been sleeping in Jaehyun’s cottage but I don’t think he wants me there now” I mumbled quietly and played with my fingers. Yuta sighed softly and looked at Sicheng.   
“Is it okay if you sleep at Taeil’s cottage at least this night?” Yuta asked again and I nodded a bit.   
“Just asking but does Taeil know that Hansol is here?” I asked carefully, eyeing them both.   
“He doesn’t” Sicheng answered this time as he swayed himself keeping Renjun in deep sleep.   
“Aren’t they like mates? Can’t they sense each other?” I asked full of curiosity. Sicheng looked at Yuta expecting him to answer as he couldn’t possibly explain it right.   
“Since they are both betas it’s different. If other of them was omega or alpha they would sense each other but since they are betas they can’t do that so well. And probably because of the drug their connection is even weaker” Yuta told me and I nodded slowly progressing the information.   
“Why no one is telling him Hansol is here?” I asked again.   
“We don’t want them close to each other when Hansol is in the condition he is in, so we will wait until the drug has completely worn out” Yuta sounded tired as he explained that to me.    
  
“We’re here” Sicheng said softly as he opened the door for Yuta to enter. Taeil was sitting on armchair in the light of candle doing nothing but he hopped up as he saw us getting in. He rushed to me as Yuta sat me down on the bed. Taeil examined me carefully like a worried mom and when he made eye contact his eyes showed anger made up by worry.   
“Why did you take this long? Did something happen? You said you wouldn’t take long!” he huffed and crossed his arms as he glared down at me.    
“I got lost in my thoughts as I was at the fountain in the forest” I mumbled and Taeil’s expression immediately softened. Everyone knew how Jaehyun taught me how to swim there and it was understandable reason. Taeil sat beside me and brought me closer so I buried my face to his neck and we hugged tightly.    
“We’ll also go to sleep since Sicheng is really tired and we need to put Renjun to bed too. Good night and Doyoung try not to think too much” Yuta smiled carefully as he held Sicheng by his waist as I looked over Taeil’s shoulder and smiled sadly before they exited the cottage and closed the door carefully making sure it doesn’t let any sounds.   
“Does it hurt now?” Taeil asked softly as we kept hugging. I didn’t say anything but just nodded a bit so he barely catched it.    
“Do you want me to give you herbs to help you to sleep?” he asked as he retreated from the hug and held me arm length from himself. I nodded again as tears burned behind my orbs again.   
Taeil went to get some herbs from one bottle on the lowest shelf opposite from the fireplace. When he came back he placed them on my palm gently.   
“Just swallow them and go to sleep” he said while I did as told, swallowing them one by one. When I had swallowed them all Taeil tugged me in and kissed my forehead gently.

“Thank you” I whispered to him as sleep was engulfing me slowly and I felt the bed dipping and him settling down beside me. And the last thing he said to me was:   
  


“It will be okay”


	12. Pendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for those many comments! Every comment is appreciated and it makes me more motivated to write so feel free to give me criticism so I can improve on my writing~~

**_Doyoung’s pov._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I opened my eyes slowly when bright light was shining on my face making me frown slightly. I turned on my other side so my back was facing the window where the light was coming. My body was still sore, well of course it was since I haven’t eaten well and also getting beaten. I let out low whimper as I accidentally laid on top of my injured arm. I turned my body around again and noticed that Taeil had already went out so I sat up getting ready to get up. I stayed still for a few minutes getting myself together so the pain wouldn’t be blinding when I stand up. I remembered yesterday and tears started brimming ing my orbs, but I hurriedly looked at the ceiling and blinked multiple times until the tears disappeared. I took deep breaths and pushed the white soft covers off of me as I stood up on my still shaky legs. I leaned against the brick fireplace to get some support as I was going to the small bowl of water on the table in the opposite side of the cottage. When I got there I leaned over the bowl and cupped some cool water on my palms and buried my face on my palms wetting it completely. I raised my head and let my hands drop beside me as I felt the water prickling downwards on my neck and then under my grey thick cotton shirt until it reached my chest making me shiver. I wiped the excess water off of my face with my too long sleeves and then let them hang over my hands giving me sweater paws.    
  
I closed the door after I exited the cottage being really carefully to not to fall and hurt myself more. I walked slowly towards the center what was unclear because the morning fog was literally everywhere. Taeil was already lighting the fire and Johnny was preparing to leave for a hunt with Jaehyun.    
I sat down close to Taeil and avoided looking towards Jaehyun as I greeted them quietly.    
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Taeil asked as he glanced at me between putting the woods on the stone circle in the middle of the wood trunk seats. I glanced at Jaehyun from the corner of my eye and looked back to Taeil quickly not wanting to get caught.    
“I slept.. Okay I guess” I mumbled and shifted on my seat a bit. Well if a few nightmares what kept me up half of the night is considered as okay it’s true what I said. Taeil gazed at me for a second looking suspicious but he let it go with not saying anything as he remembered Jaehyun was there.   
“We’ll be leaving now!” Johnny exclaimed making Taeil and I nod at them. I heard their steps getting fainter and fainter but I knew Taeil heard them for longer as he glanced towards where they left under his brows. I just sat there quietly, listening as Taeil lighted the woods and after that  sat opposite of me silently, staring at me.

“You didn’t sleep, even okay” Taeil sighed as he looked at me intently as he leaned his elbows on his knees. I sighed quietly and nodded slightly.   
“I felt you shifting all night and even heard you having nightmares” he said and tried meeting my eyes but I kept my head casted downwards and stayed quiet, not wanting to talk about the nightmares.   
“I know it’s hard but you need to even try to live normally. Please just try it” he whispered the last part as he heard someone coming, before he stood up and walked away to wake others. Johnny and Jaehyun came back already from hunting and they went to prepare the meat for cooking. I noticed Johnny looking at me worriedly but he didn’t say anything when he sensed I wanted to be alone for now. And Jaehyun, he didn’t even glance at me. Instead he went straight to the cottage where cooking things are being kept. My chest stung but I kept the blank face on as I stared at the fire in front of me numbly. 

I heard everyone else slowly making their way for breakfast and them chatting quietly making me only hear mumbles. Mark was talking about something excitedly and I heard Renjun also trying to make some words but only managed to let out unclear nonsense. I looked at the fire when everyone sat around me but they left some space between me and themselves. It hurt me a bit to know they were keeping their space but I didn’t show any of it. I lifted my head a bit to see others from under my brows making sure they wouldn’t notice me watching. I didn’t want to be burden after all.

Taeil went to help Johnny and Jaehyun to get the meat to grill and soon they came back carrying skinned wild boar on a big stick and they set it above the fire. Taeyong had Mark on his lap happily hopping whose eyes lit up even more when he saw his father making his way to them. Johnny pecked his mate’s lips gently and sat down next to him as Mark made his way to Johnny’s lap to tell something to him excitedly. Kun and Ten were sitting side by side smiling to each other. Kun went to turn the wild boar on it’s stick before going back and I heard Ten saying ‘mama Kun’ to his mate quietly making Kun elbow his side as Ten just laughed at the embarrassed male. Yuta had his arm wrapped around Sicheng’s shoulders and the skinny male held their son in his arms and leaned his head against Yuta’s shoulder as they talked about something quietly. Jungwoo and Lucas sat right next to each other not having any space between them as Jungwoo whispered something in Lucas’ ear making the slightly taller male shake his head in panic while Jungwoo smirked a bit. Taeil sat down next to Jungwoo and poked his side making the younger one stop sending Lucas into gay panic. Jungwoo pouted a bit but stopped when Taeil sent stern glare to him. I fixed my gaze to Jaehyun who sat as far from me as possible starting to chat with Kun quietly. 

I didn’t even feel hungry as I looked at everyone else eating and having their own conversations. Usually I would have been part of them all somehow and at the same time having my own three conversations going on but now I just kept quiet while I ate the grilled meat in tiny pieces forcing it down my throat. Everyone looked so happy to have their loved ones close to them and touch them ever so tenderly while I just sat alone there not wanting to disturb them by my presence. They looked so happy and I couldn’t help but be jealous over them, not knowing they were all just acting to not be worried so I would feel better. As I had forced the last piece past the huge lump in my throat I felt my sides burning a bit, but brushed it off not wanting to burden Taeil even more than he has already done for me. I stood up silently and brought my bowl into the basket dedicated for dirty dishes. After that I glanced at others under my bangs and limped away slowly since my leg hurt after walking so much on it yesterday. I made my way towards the small small spare cottage near the end of the camp’s border just because I wanted to be alone and maybe cry a bit. I gazed back to others who looked small from there and when they weren’t looking I entered silently knowing they could hear my every move. I closed the door after me and looked around in the dim lit room. Every cottage was just one room but it was a lot bigger in others, except Taeil’s since it had one small recess for patients’ bed. This room was just big enough for one narrow bed and small table in the corner.    
“Who has been living here?” I whispered under my breath and caressed the dusty wood of the table. If someone lived here, they haven’t in many many years. Suddenly I heard faint bell like sound and I turned swiftly around looking for any intruders what would have been easy to spot in such small place. When I didn’t see anyone or anything I turned slowly back around and noticed small teddy bear on the bed. Just as I was about to touch it I heard the sound again making me turn around annoyedly and actually see something what shocked me more. I widened my eyes in shock as I saw her right in front of me staring at me with folded arms and tapping foot.

“Mom!” I shrieked and felt my bunny ears standing straight towards the ceiling, but when I tried taking step closer my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Her gaze softened as I noticed her and she unfolded her arms as she took steps closer to me and she cupped my cheeks gently. I teared up at that and stared at her still in shock since she hadn’t appeared to me after the Hansol incident. She kissed my forehead with tears glistening in her eyes too as she retreated and caressed my bunny ears back on their place. I looked at her with wobbling lips as she smiled sadly.   
“Mom” I whispered to her and she let one tear loose but kept her smile but it seemed more like forced to me. I felt her thin arms wrapping around my sore body making me feel better for now as I leaned my head against her chest while sniffling while tears rolled down my cheeks. She started humming the same melody I had sung in forest yesterday and stroked my hair gently. When she pulled us a bit apart she examined my injuries carefully.    
“Oh my Dongyoungie” she whispered and made me cry more as she used my real name instead of the name she made up for me when we last saw. For real. She wiped my tears using her thumbs and pecked my forehead again softly.    
“Are you going to leave again? Where are you really? Can’t you come here for real?” I whispered to her feeling small hope growing in my chest but it crumbled away as soon as it came when mom shook her head sadly. Her eyes let out more tears as she caressed my head with both of her hands like wanting to remember my every feature.   
“Jaehyun didn’t accept you?” she said so softly I almost didn’t hear it but when I did tears build up again and I nodded slowly making her close her eyes and take deep breath.   
“I will kill him. Very slowly” she mumbled and opened her eyes again. I shook my head quickly at her and she looked confused.   
“Please… don’t… don’t hurt him” I said so quickly that I stuttered trying to say the words correctly. She smiled again and petted my ears.    
“You have grown so much and gotten so smart.. Okay dear. I won’t” she mumbled and we stared at each other in silence. Now that I looked at her I noticed that I truly was like a taller boy version of her.

“How do you know Jaehyun?” I asked when I realized she had talked about him like she knew him. She just shook her head and turned my head gently towards the table in the corner not too far from us. When she pointed at it tiny sparkling light ball left her finger hitting a hidden locker on the table before letting out the ame small bell ringing sound. I looked back to mom but noticed she was gone again only some sparkling dust fell to the ground where she stood. I took shaky breath and walked towards the table. I held my hand close to the locker but hesitated and looked as my hand shook for a second. I breathed deep as I pulled the locker open quickly. I saw small box in there and messily folded paper under it. I lifted the box shakily and examined it carefully. It was light brown small chest with golden joints as well as golden handle on top of it. I turned it around carefully and saw a pretty carving of happy family playing around at the back. It was painted with gold paint after carving what made it even more endearing. I teared up as I noticed one of the figures was a boy looking about the same age as me now and it had bunny ears and tail. As I looked at it closer I realized the boy was me with mom beside the figure and possibly dad before them,smiling broadly. Also the possibly father person had a small bundle in his arms what was probably a baby.   
“But I don’t have siblings?” I said questioningly and opened the clasp on the front side of the box. As I opened the lid tears fell from my eyes. There was a small picture of mom with a baby who had flaming orange hair and white bunny ears on top and gummy smile with only one teeth on his face. There stood the same man beside her with an arm around her waist while nuzzling his face to her head. The man had his other arm up playing with the baby’s ears while all of them grinned happily. I caressed the picture with my finger gently as tears fell from my eyes. This is what I could have now. This is what I could have grown used to. My finger stopped above the man and I stared at him.   
“Where are you father? What happened to you?” I whispered on the air as I gazed at the picture. I didn’t recognize him as only half of his face was showing but I assumed it was my father before he disappeared and possibly died. I smiled at the photo before setting it down on the table and looking in the box again. On the bottom of the wooden box laid beautiful silver pendant formed in a shape of tree with small note. The branches were curved perfectly with skill and at their ends were tiny light pink diamonds what shined softly in the dim light. I lifted it on my palm carefully like afraid to break it as I let the thin chain hang from my hand while I examined the silver sparkling on my palm. I remembered the note and lifted it up from the box on my other hand. I held it carefully with my thin fingers as I read the pretty cursive handwriting. **_For Dongyoung on his seventh birthday. From mom, dad and Hansol._** I held the note tightly in my fingers as sobs left my mouth finally. I placed the pendant close to my chest where my heart was and sobbed freely before I fell on the floor on my knees and let the note fall to the floor. I gasped for air between the sobs as the air made the picture drop beside the note on the floor. I placed the pendant gently on the photo as I caressed the faces of my parents with tears falling from my eyes and on the floor while some of them dropped on the photo. _So this was supposed to be my present? But I never got the get it._

When my sobs died down a bit I took the pendant from the floor and stared at it carefully. I opened the small lock what held the chain together and I wrapped the chain around my neck before closing the lock, making sure it was well on. I held my hand over it and let the last tear fall from my eye before wiping them away slowly. I felt closer to my family what I had felt in over ten years.  _ I love you mom. I love you dad. Where ever you two are.  _ I placed the photo back to the box and closed it carefully before placing it on the table. Just then I remembered the paper on the bottom of the locker. I lifted it up and unfolded it slowly not wanting to rip it. The paper was full of text as I gazed over it. I noticed my real name at the top of it and it sparked my curiosity. Just when I was about to read more I heard steps getting closer to the cottage. I folded the paper in hurry and placed it at the bottom of the locker and placed the box on top of it before closing it. The door opened at the same moment when I closed the locker. I didn’t turn around immediately when I remembered the pendant I hid it under my shirt quickly.    
“Doyoung come out now” the too familiar voice said and I turned around but kept my gaze on the floor tightly. I nodded silently as I glanced at Jaehyun who stood holding the door open and he probably expected for me to go out first. He wasn’t looking at me either as he stared at his hand like it was the most important thing in this world. I hurried past him outside noticing that the morning fog had disappeared already. I noticed something wasn’t right quite quickly as everyone was looking at something together. Jaehyun walked past me without even sparing me a glance what pained my chest but I bit the insides on my cheeks. I placed my hand over the pendant and took deep breath with my eyes closed.  _ Please let me get through this pain.  _

When I get there I noticed everyone was silent except one person sobbing loudly. I stood a bit farther away from everyone else as I looked at the scene. I gazed at where the sobs were coming from and noticed Taeil crying on someone’s chest who had buried his face on Taeil’s shoulder and arms around his waist. When that person lifted his head I widened my eyes when I realized it was Hansol with tears brimming in his eyes. I placed my hand over my mouth as it opened in shock. This was the second time I had ever seen Taeil crying, and like the first time it was over Hansol. I felt tears brimming in my eyes too as I watched this sweet encounter. Taeil hit Hansol’s chest with his fist as he cried now softer than before.   
“You.. you were supposed to... to be dead” Taeil stuttered out as Hansol hugged his just tighter.   
“Where were you!? Don’t you know how much it hurt me to think my mate is dead!?” Taeil shouted as his soft sobs shook his body. Hansol didn’t say anything as tears left his big orbs too as he hugged the smaller with all of his might and buried his face on his shoulder.    
I noticed Hansol lifting his head and making short eye contact with me but he buried his face quickly to his mate’s shoulder again. I gazed the ground and turned slowly around choosing the way to the river as my way.  _ So Hansol too? He’s ignoring me too now? _ I heard Taeil’s cries for a while until the faint gurgling of the river drowned any other sounds under it. No one seemed to notice I left as I walked away from the camp. I sighed quietly as I limped my way over the grass field between the camp and the river. 

I sat down on a rock beside the flowing water as I leaned my elbows against my knees and put my chin on my hands. I looked at the water and tried drowning my thoughts but they were too strong and made it into my mind.  _ They don’t love you anymore. They never did. They were just acting. You will never be loved.  _ I sighed again as tears wanted to escape my eyes but I didn’t let them. 

“Dongyoung” I heard faint voice saying from behind me and when I turned around I saw Hansol with Taeil clinging on him. It was rare sight to see Taeil clinging on other people than Sicheng what made Yuta always super jealous and Sicheng wanting to just jump from a cliff.   
“What?” I said with wobbly voice as they came closer and sat before me carefully. I fixed my gaze to the water again it making my mind feel a bit more in peace.   
“We’re sorry for ignoring you earlier” they both said and I didn’t even turn my head towards them as I kept silent. I heard Taeil sighing out of frustration.   
“Doyoung. We came here to apologize to you and you don’t even look at us!” Taeil raised his voice a bit making me flinch quickly and chuckle guiltily still not facing them.   
“Well I didn’t ask you to apologize so why bother. It’s okay. I understand why you’re doing it anyway. You think I’m getting annoying and it would be better without me” I had to pause as me voice began shaking too much. I took deep breath and composed myself before saying the last part with tears in my eyes.

“You can leave. Th.. they all do” I said and my voice cracked at the middle. I turned my teary gaze from the river to them and saw them sitting there silently, staring at me. I stood up and walked through the river wetting my shoes, socks and pants making me shiver from the cold water and slightly regret my decision. My mind told me to turn around and apologize like always and stay silent in the darkest corner of the camp, but I did just the opposite and as I jumped on the shore and glanced back to them on the other side I felt the burning sensation in my heart again. I forced my numb feet to move as they felt like giving up again.  _ I hate feeling so weak. _   
My mind got hazy but I pushed myself to move as I shivered furiously, just wanting to get back to camp and get in a big fluffy blanket and sit before the fire in Taeil’s cottage. Oh right I won’t have anymore room there since Hansol is going to move in the probably. I will just sleep outside and freeze to death then. Or maybe I could just get lost in the forest, get killed by beast and leave others from worrying about me. My knees began buckling and head started spinning as my head felt like it was on fire and someone was pounding it with hammer. Just as I felt my legs giving out I expected the impact coming for me before blacking out, but it never came. Instead I felt arms holding me up gently before everything turned black.

 

I woke up with my head pounding and feeling like throwing up as my body felt like on fire but like I was in a giant ice cube the next second. Everything was hazy but I felt that I was between many fluffy blankets laying somewhere with wet cloth on my forehead. I tried opening my eyes but they were too heavy so I just laid there completely silent except my slightly wheezing breathing. I heard some clinking from the other side of the place I was in and tried opening my eyes but groaned as I moved too much and my head pounded three times harder. I heard rushed footsteps coming my way and voice scolding me quietly for moving so much.    
“Why do you need to move so much when you are in pain?” the voice mumbled and I managed to make a small crack between my eyelids so I saw a cloudy figure sitting beside me in dim room.   
“Dongyoung are you awake?” the voice asked making me nod my head softly as my eyes closed again and again while I tried to keep them open. The person took the cloth from my forehead and wetted it again before putting it back on my burning skin. I felt my bangs sticking on my skin and the person stroked them back while I took ragged breaths. I managed to open my eyes as the person fixed the blankets over me and it took a small while for me to see clearly.    
“What happened?” I asked with hoarse voice from Hansol who was sitting beside the bed. He looked at me softly and stroked my ear gently.    
“After your rant to us you went through the river and I went after you. When you had walked a few steps you collapsed but I managed to catch you. Then we brought you here and now you’re sick with high fever” he explained and I closed my eyes getting exhausted again. I nodded before opening my eyes. Hansol looked at me worriedly but I smiled gently.   
“Thank you” I mumbled to him and his brows furrowed in confusion.   
“For what?” he asked in confusion and I closed my eyes tiredly again.   
“For putting up with my moody self and listening my rude comments” I muttered half asleep and heard Hansol shifting on his spot.   
“That’s what family is for right? I promised your mom I would take care of you and protect you” he mumbled to me while petting my hair. I didn’t answer when the exhaustion took over me letting myself fall into deep slumber.

 

 

**_Hansol’s pov._ **

 

I noticed Dongyoung had fallen asleep so I fixed the thick blankets over him and changed the cloth on his forehead once again silently. I brushed his orange bangs back and looked at him sadly. I sighed quietly and went over the fireplace to add more wood there for the cottage to keep warm. Taeil said his cottage’s patient bed was free to use so I carried Dongyoung here. Taeil helped me to settle the bed for me since I couldn’t do it with Dongyoung’s limp body on my arms. When I had put Dongyoung on the bed Taeil had brought blanket for him and we went to sit together on Taeil’s bed. I got startled when Taeil started crying on his hands since he doesn’t show his emotions really well. I hugged him to my chest and let him cry in peace. When he had calmed down enough so he was only hiccupping and sniffling softly he started talking.   
“I.. I feel so horrible for Doyoung. He has already went through so much to his young age but now he gets hurt even more” he whispered and I tightened my grip on his a little bit.    
“You don’t need to worry too much. He is stronger than he seems. And besides you have done nothing to hurt him” I said softly but my voice sounded more fierce on the last sentence. I meant what I said to him but I felt anger towards my best friend who hurts my younger almost brother. Taeil looked up to me as I stayed quiet for a while. I looked down with my eyes still burning but I softened soon as I saw his expression. He clutched on my shirt and looked worried.   
“You won’t hurt Jaehyun right? That would hurt Doyoung too” he mumbled and I shook my head softly to him.   
“I won’t. If he realises his mistakes in time” I said and Taeil gave me disapproving look. I kissed his head what made him break into smile but he tried hiding it. I smiled and hugged him again feeling overjoyed with him by my side again and I was sure the feeling was mutual by how Taeil was clinging on me making me a bit weirded out since he didn’t usually show this much affection at once. Our moment was broken by the cough coming from the bed and distressed groan. We turned around to see Doyoung had kicked the blanket off of himself and was shivering furiously. Taeil stood up and rushed to him. Taeil put the back of his hand on Dongyoung’s forehead and sighed.   
“Just what we needed now. He has high fever” he said and went to pick more blankets.    
“Can you get some water in bowl and wet cloth on it?” he asked and I nodded getting up to find bowl and cloth. When I had done what Taeil asked me I went back to the bed. As I looked at Dongyoung who had his face casted to the opposite side of me I noticed something shining on his neck. I bowed my head over him to see what it was. It was pendant in the shape of tree. I widened my eyes as I recognized it as his supposed seventh birthday present.   
“How did he find it?” I whispered to myself but as I heard Taeil coming back I felt like I needed to hide the pendant from him for now. I would just give it to Dongyoung later back. Luckily for me the lock had slid beside the tree so it was easy to open. After that I slid the chain from his neck and closed the lock again before putting it in the pocket on the chest of my shirt. Just at that moment Taeil had came back with many fluffy blankets with him. He dumped them on the floor beside the bed and started putting them on Dongyong for him to keep warm. I gazed at Taeil worriedly that did he suspect something happened but when I didn’t see any suspicion on his faze I went to make fire in the fireplace. That’s how Dongyoung was diagnosed sick and we left him to sleep for a while but I returned to change the cloth and add wood to the fireplace. I took the pendant from my pocket and laid it on my palm. I tracked the patterns with my finger and suddenly smiled when I remembered when it was bought.   
  
_ I was twelve and Dongyoung’s mom had asked me with her to shop for Dongyoung’s upcoming birthday. The arty was never big but it was just enough for us. We had bought the cake ingredients and other food so we only needed to find him present. We were walking in the small mall of that town and suddenly I stopped making his mom stop with me.  _ _   
_ _ “Isn’t that pendant pretty? That would fit Dongie perfectly!” I had exclaimed as I saw that tree shaped necklace with light pink diamonds on it. His mom had smiled at me and went in the shop to ask for it’s price. It was really expensive but as the old shop owner lady was going to just quit she gave it to us for free. We were really thankful to her but she just brushed it off as she heard it was for Dongyoung’s birthday. _ _   
_ _ “Of course that little boy needs proper present!” she had just exclaimed to us before we left the shop after thanking her for tenth time. _ _   
_ _ We put it together with his birthday card in a small chest what his dad had made by himself and said it has magic in it. _ _   
_ __   
I smiled at the memory softly as I caressed the necklace mentally thanking that old lady just once.

_ We put the box on the table but so Dongyoung wouldn’t see it before it was time. Mrs. Kim decided it would be ice to spend some time at beach together when Dongyoung’s dad wasn’t at home yet. But when we went there the disaster started. His uncle -who I never really trusted- appeared and suddenly we needed to run away from him. He got Dongyoung and his mom but threw me away. When he had took them I cried since I couldn’t do anything but to go back to their home. At the time when Dongyoung’s dad should have been at home he wasn’t seen. Neither was he at evening. And after that I didn’t see him anymore. _

After a few days I waited there if anyone of them would come back I gave up as I didn’t hear anything from them. I took the box with me and left to find some place to stay at. I couldn’t go back to Busan as I knew nothing about my parents and I lived with Dongyoung. So I just wandered around until I accidentally stumbled on Jaehyun’s pack’s territory. I was thirteen that time and Jaehyun was only year younger than me. He brought me to the camp and his father was nice and let me stay in that small old cottage at the edge of the camp area. After a while living there I noticed the small hidden locker on the table so I hid the box there. Dongyoung probably found it from there. 

I left the cottage after making sure the woods catched fire and looked at Dongyoung as I exited the door silently and closed it after me. When I turned around to leave to cottage my brows furrowed as I crossed my arms over my chest.    
“What do you want Jaehyun?” I asked boredly looking at him before me. He was matching my bored expression but I noticed small worry flashing behind his orbs before disappearing.    
“How’s he?” he just asked flatly not even blinking as he stared at me. I raised my brow to his question.  _ Is he being serious right now? _   
“Why should I tell you? Are you worried?” I asked challenging him to answer me while having eye contact. His gaze flickered towards the door behind me but fixated his gaze to me again.    
“He’s part of the pack and it’s my duty to keep every member safe” he said locking his orbs to mine into fierce eye contact.  _ Only safe? What about getting hurt?  _ I stared in his eyes trying to find the emotion what I was waiting for to appear. I saw that flashing quickly there and I softened my gaze only a little bit but not giving up on the staring contest.    
“He got sick and has high fever. He’s sleeping right now” I said tightly and he nodded stiffly. We stood there in silence staring into each others eyes waiting for something to happen for things to not to get too awkward between us. 

“What’s going on here?” our staring was broken when we heard voice questioning right beside us. We turned out gazes there and saw Taeyong and Johnny standing there looking at us in confusion with Mark standing between them holding their hands.   
“Nothing really. Just talking” Jaehyun said and glanced at me quickly but I didn’t say anything and kept my cool. Taeyong looked between us suspiciously but didn’t say anything either. Johnny instead was going to say something but when we heard Dongyoung groaning faintly inside everyone turned towards the door. I noticed Jaehyun shifting on his spot making me smirk mentally as I went in to check on him and saw his sitting form on the bed holding his head. I sat beside him and held my palms gently over his smaller hands making him look at me with evident pain in his eyes.   
“Why are you up already?” I asked softly knowing others were listening outside and not wanting Dongyoung’s head to hurt more.   
“I couldn’t sleep since I feel like throwing up” he mumbled tiredly as he dropped his hands and leaned his head against my palm so I held it up. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek carefully making him almost like purr to the sensation.    
“Does it hurt much now?” I asked while he held his eyes closed. He nodded softly and suddenly held his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. I hurriedly took empty bucket so if he throws up it wouldn’t be on the bed. I held it under his chin as he threw up in it again and again making me scrunch my nose in light disgust. After he was done for that he breathed quickly and cried silently, wanting to get rid of the feeling. I rubbed his back comfortingly as he held on the bucket with his shaky hands, like his life depended on it. His whole body was shaking as he tried suppressing the nausea hitting him again. I stroked his bangs and ears back as he kept his head bowed above the bucket before throwing up again and again. I lifted my head when the door opened and I saw Taeyong coming in alone.    
“I came alone since Mark is still so young so he could catch the cold too here” he explained quietly as he came closer. Taeyong sat before Dongyoung and looked at him softly. Taeyong caressed his head gently and Dongyoung looked up to him.    
“Oh my sweet child I’m so sorry. I heard from Taeil what happened. I never wanted you to feel like you are burden to us. I would have blamed myself if you would have managed to get further and gotten lost or killed” Taeyong said frowning but Dongyoung tried smiling as confirmation that it was okay.   
“Are you feeling better now?” I asked as his nausea seemed to have went away for now and he nodded groggily. I took the bucket away from him so the smell wouldn’t make him throw up again. I went out to wash the bucket before going in and I saw Jaehyun and Johnny were there with Mark chatting quietly, but Mark was in awe looking at butterflies what were flying around him. I walked past them to the river and when I got there I felt presence behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Mark standing there looking at his feet and his arms going behind his back.

“Is uncle Doyoung okay?” he asked quietly as I washed the bucket and when I turned around to stand properly he stiffened a little bit. I sighed quietly and kneeled down before him trying to meet his eyes.   
“First you don’t need to be afraid of me. And second uncle Doyoung is not okay. He is sick and needs to rest a lot. Promise me you won’t go near him before any of us say otherwise so you won’t get sick too. Okay?” I explained as simply I could but he seemed to understand as he looked at me finally and grinned his toothy grin making me smile too.    
“Okay uncle Hansol! I promise!” he said cheerfully and ran off to find his father probably. I smiled and shook my head as I got up and dusted my knees. 

When I got back the door to the cottage was open making me speed my pace. I hurried in and stiffened at what I saw.   
  
Taeil was cleaning something up and when he heard me coming in he turned around.    
“Oh where were you? Taeyong was keeping Doyoung company when I came and Johnny told me that Doyoung threw up so I gave him herbs what suppress his nausea and left the door open so the air can change freely. It was pretty frowsty here” he started explaining everything and I sighed out of relief. I went close to him and observed his face closely making him panic a bit as he took a step backwards only to be met with wall behind his back. I went really close to him and trapped him there between my arms. I looked down to him and smirked softly. I leaned my face really close to his so our noses were almost touching and my breath was fanning over his lips warmly.    
“You know I missed you really much” I murmured to him and felt his heart beating quickly against my chest, in synch with mine. He blushed but wrapped his arms around my shoulders.   
“I know and I missed you too” he whispered making me smile and wrap my other arm around his waist. I locked gazes with him and his breath hitched for a second.   
“I love you” I mumbled before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. His eyes closed as he kissed me back and I closed mine too enjoying the moment. After a small while he retreated from the kiss and locked our foreheads together again.    
“I love you too” he whispered softly back back before I attacked his lips again with a bit more passionate kiss this time.    
  
**_Finally. I’m where I’m meant to be._ **


	13. Shocking visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while right. As the school started I have been too tired to write but I try to update as often as possible~

**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

I wake up feeling dizzy and my head pounding. As I lay there waiting if the feeling goes away but when it didn’t I just sit up holding my head with my other hand as other helps me stay in sitting position as I look around and noticed that I was in Taeil’s cottage. Taeil himself wasn’t in and I dropped my hand from my head on my neck rubbing it carefully feeling it’s soreness. I groaned as I did that and I touched my neck feeling like something wasn’t right. When I let my fingers travel a bit under my shirt did I realize the necklace was gone. If I wasn’t already awake now I totally was. I lifted the pillow to see if it had came off as I was sleeping and was right next to me on the bed. It wasn’t under the pillow. I lifted the blankets one by one and it wasn’t there either. I felt uneasiness creeping up my spine and eyes burning with the same sensation of tears. I jumped on the floor but fell on my knees immediately. I didn’t mind the slight pain on my knees as I looked under the bed only to see some lonely dust balls without my necklace. I was really close to tears now when I didn’t find it anywhere and after a while trying to find the silver pendant somewhere I gave up. I had looked everywhere at least three times but it wasn’t there. I let tear roll from my eye as I felt like I had betrayed everyone since I already lost it.    
“I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to” I mumbled to myself and stared at the floor with tears dropping from my orbs to the cold floor.    
“What’s wrong?” I heard voice say from the door making me startled and stare there. Hansol stood there holding tray with food on it while looking at me in confusion and worry.

“Oh.. it.. it’s nothing.. I just..” I didn’t want to say I lost it. I didn’t dare to face him thinking he would get mad at me too, but instead he put the tray on table and squatted beside me.    
“Were you looking for this?” he asked making me turn to him. What stopped me was the same necklace I was looking for desperately laying on his huge palm. I widened my eyes and raised my gaze to him. He was smiling softly to me as I was too shocked to speak.   
“How did you..? When..? You..” I tried forming sentence but couldn’t, making him just smile.   
“You’re still the same. Trying to speak when too shocked is just failure to you even if you are professional talker” he said teasingly and ruffled my hair gently after.    
“I saw it when you were sleeping and decided to take it before Taeil would see it since I thought you wouldn’t want to talk about it yet” he told me and I mentally thanked him for doing that since I really didn’t want to explain that just yet. Hansol unclasped the lock carefully and wrapped the chain around my neck and I just looked at him as he put it on it’s place carefully and when it was locked he fixed it so it looked even prettier. He met my eyes when he was done and smiled softly.   
“Come on. You need to eat a little so you will get better faster” he said and helped me on the bed to eat.

“Can I go out for a while?” I asked as I had eaten and Hansol thought about it quite a long time. Then he met my gaze and started smiling brightly.   
“Yes you can but Taeil and I will accompany you. Also you need to wear thick clothes” he said and went to fetch some clothes for me. I touched the pendant around my neck gently and smiled softly. Just then Hansol came back with some thick clothes for me and helped me to wear them as I was struggling to do so. He chuckled and ruffled my hair tenderly making my ears shake from side to side.   
“You still can’t wear your clothes can you” he teased me with smirk on his face.   
“Stop it!” I whined as I shook my arms and covered my face afterwards feeling embarrassed. He just stood up and lends his hand for me to take as he pulled me up from the fluffy bed. 

We were walking silently with Hansol on my right side and Taeil on the left just listening to the birds chirping and soft wind howling in the trees. I watched as the bushes at the edge of the camp were swaying gently and small squirrel family hopping from there to find food. I smiled at them and the baby squirrels looked at us in confusion of what we were. We walked past them and we got to the camp center where Sicheng and Yuta were with Renjun. This time Yuta was holding Renjun while Sicheng ran his fingers through Yuta’s hair softly. We sat with them there watching the fire quietly talking some here and there. It was calm morning after all and one by one everyone got there. Johnny was giving Mark piggyback ride while Taeyong went to prepare breakfast. Mark hopped off of Johnny’s back almost giving his father heart attack as he ran to see Renjun. They giggled together and Yuta pecked Sicheng’s cheeks affectionately before going to look after the kids as the thin male got flustered by the action.  Jungwoo was dragging sleepy Lucas after him telling him he needs to eat so he won’t starve after and whine about it to everyone. Kun and Ten appeared only a few minutes later with Jaehyun trailing behind them looking at the ground. Jaehyun seemed to mumble something as Kun hit the back of his head earning annoyed groan from him as he pushed Jaehyun with Ten so he got there. I turned my gaze to the ground as I saw Jaehyun starting to lift his head.

Taeyong came back with huge tray full of bread, eggs and meat so we could grill them on the fire. He put them on the grid above the fire and turned them around from time to time. I heard Renjun had managed to make out some words and Sicheng was so proudly showing it off to everyone. We just smiled at them while Mark kept conversing with Renjun.    
When we all got our food everyone got quiet as we began munching on our breakfast. I was again the first one to be ready and waited for others to finish. Sicheng was next and he silently stood up and came to sit beside me. He held my hand carefully avoiding eye contact as he did so.   
“I’m sorry for ignoring you that day. I was just being stupid” he said quietly and when I glanced at Yuta he looked apologetic too. I focused on Sicheng again and smiled softly as I hugged him gently.    
“It’s fine. I wasn’t being the most clever either as I kept everything to myself” I said,  carefully choosing my words to not to say anything wrong and make them misunderstand. Sicheng lifted his head and finally met my eyes. He smiled softly with teary orbs and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and buried my face in the crook of his neck.    
“Group hug!” I heard Johnny shouting and him being the first one to join the hug. It made Sicheng and I giggle as we felt Johnny’s large figure squeezing us with other’s quickly joining in. Mark snaked in the middle so he was standing between me and Sicheng grinning widely. I chuckled and ruffled his hair what made him show his teeth where was one missing.  _ So it’s time for that already. _   
Everyone was hugging each other but as I looked up from Sicheng’s shoulder I noticed one brunette bob of hair missing. Jaehyun didn’t join the hug and had disappeared from his spot. Others seemed to notice this too as they started scanning the area.    
“Where did Jaehyun go?” Kun asked from us but no one could give him answer. Jungwoo and Lucas volunteered to go look for him but we declined deciding Jaehyun can manage and he probably isn’t far. It still stung in my heart to know he just disappeared like that even though I should be over it already.

We decided to kill some time by playing some games and chatting at the center and Jaehyun dared to join us again telling us he needed to check something. In no time he was too smiling and laughing like nothing had happened at all making me smile more too but also feel like crying. I just smiled brighter trying to match his level and show him that I can survive without him too.    
We were in the middle of playing and Taeil annoying Sicheng with too much affection when others froze on their spots and looking towards the edge of the forest together. I was in confusion as I couldn’t hear so well so I just looked there waiting for something to happen. The forest wasn’t really far so soon I started to hear faint groans here and there. The bushes began moving as someone was moving there not so smoothly. I noticed every alpha standing up and looking intimidating. Even young and reckless Lucas who had gotten comfortable here managed to do that. They really looked intimidating while standing there in a line before omegas and kids while Taeil and Hansol also were in the line with them ready to fight if the situation so needed. I tensed up as I saw a figure getting out of the bushed clumsily as they were holding onto something tightly while they seemed to look back from time to time. I saw Jaehyun taking step forward waiting for the intruder to come closer.    
I saw it was a man maybe in his late 30’s or early 40’s with black hair parted from the middle but it was messy and not in good shape. The man looked up and looked somehow relieved as he saw us there. He kept running but it was more like limping as he came closer and closer making Johnny and Yuta stand closer to Jaehyun too. The man however collapsed a few meters before them but making sure the bundle didn’t hit the ground by turning quickly on his side letting the bundle stay on his stomach as he breathed quickly. I stood up too and went a bit closer to see what kind of man it was even though others told me not to, but something just kept me moving myself towards him.    
Jaehyun went right beside him and crouched before him making the man twist his neck so he saw Jaehyun better. His eyes were drooping dangerously as he gazed at Jaehyun trying to say something but only managed to cough.   
“Who are you? Why are you here?” Jaehyun asked from the man but got gasp as answer. The man grabbed his sleeve while staring into his eyes.   
“I.. Shot.. Poison… Safe” he mumbled unclearly between pants and Jaehyun furrowed his brows. Jaehyun let his gaze travel over the man and he widened his eyes as he saw his shoulder and side bleeding with small holes on his clothes meaning he was shot. He looked at Taeil gesturing him to go closer. Taeil crouched beside them and looked at the wounds.    
“He has been shot and there is poison in the bullets and if I don’t take them out of him he will most likely die as he has been underfed and in weak condition” he said strictly and Jaehyun nodded before gesturing for Lucas and Johnny to carry the man into Taeil’s cottage for surgery. Before they managed to even touch the man he stopped them from saving him by pointing at the bundle quickly looking worried. I decided to go closer as it was clear he couldn’t attack in that state. Taeil looked at me warningly but I brushed it off and kneeled before the man too. I met his eyes and he pointed the bundle to me trying to make me take it. I brought my hand closer but was stopped by rough hand on my wrist. I looked at the hand and travelled my eyes through it to the person.    
“Jaehyun let go” I said coldly what made me regret it immediately. He didn’t let go as he kept just staring at me.    
“Jaehyun. I said. Let. Go” I said emphasizing every word looking at him to his eyes. He seemed to be taken aback by my behaviour what made his grip loosen a bit. I took the opportunity and pulled my wrist out of his grasp and looked away from him feeling my heart sting but I brushed it off as I reached for the bundle again. I glanced at the man and saw desperate look in his eyes as he was gasping for air. I held the fabric what was covering the bundle carefully in my fingers and saw Taeil having worried mom moment. I pulled the fabric carefully only to be met with dark shining orbs glistening with tears and thick bush of black hair. I gasped as I met eyes of the baby laying there on top of the man’s stomach almost crying. I was going to hold the baby but someone took it first as they demanded for Lucas and Johnny to carry the man in the cottage already.    
“Take.. care… of him” the man said between gasps before he was carried away and I was in shock. I turned around to see who took the baby and saw him in the arms of Hansol. Suddenly the baby started crying making Hansol startled and looking around for help as he couldn’t make the baby calm down. I sighed and went to him and fetching the baby from his arms gently. I noticed how light the baby was and his bones could be seen a bit, just like the man but not as bad. I held the baby tenderly and looked into his teary eyes as he was crying softly and trying to grab onto something with his small hands. I swayed from side to side slowly and started humming softly what slowly made his calm down and stare at me carefully. I looked at him and somehow found his features familiar like I had seen them somewhere. Suddenly I heard small sound right beside my ear what made the baby giggle brightly and smile what made his eyes turn into crescents nearly making his eyes disappear. I looked over my shoulder to see Yuta making silly faces to the baby what made the baby giggle louder. I chuckled softly at the two but still felt that weird feeling like I had something similar with this baby. Now that I thought that, the baby was like small copy of the man so baby must be his son. The man had something familiar to me but I brushed it off focusing on having the baby giggling and smiling. Suddenly there was heard loud blood-curdling scream coming from Taeil’s cottage. The baby in my arms turned towards where the sound came and began whining almost starting to cry.    
“How about we introduce him to Mark and Renjun. He can’t be a lot younger than Renjun so they could get along well” Yuta offered wanting to distract the baby.   
“That sounds good idea. Are Renjun and Mark with Sicheng?” I asked making Yuta nod and lead me there while I shushed the baby and hummed gently to his ear. Sicheng was keeping the kids busy by teaching Renjun how to sit on his own and Mark was drawing with his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on his artwork.    
“Sicheng baby, couldn’t Renjun and Mark try to play with this baby as well as they can already?” he asked and Sicheng pondered it a small while. He nodded while smiling brightly as he held Renjun by his waist up so he wouldn’t tumble over as he shook his hands all over the place excitedly. I sat on the ground with the baby on my lap while Yuta lead Mark to sit between him and me and Sicheng lifted Renjun to his lap.    
“Mark, then remember that they are both smaller than you and don’t get too harsh while playing so they won’t get hurt okay” Yuta explained Mark making him nod his head seriously before smiling.

Renjun seemed to quiet down as he saw new face and got shy as he hid behind Sicheng’s arms. The baby just looked at everyone curiously while Mark mirrored his expression.    
“What’s the baby’s name?” Mark asked making us freeze for a second trying to remember if we ever heard it.    
“We don’t know” Sicheng answered making Mark tilt his head.   
“Can we choose a name for him like you and Yuta did to Renjun?” Mark asked making Yuta sigh quietly and pat Mark on his shoulder softly.   
“We are not allowed to name other’s kids. Renjun is our child so we agreed together on what name to give him but we can’t go and change the baby’s name since we aren’t his parents” Yuta explained as simply as possible to Mark while the kid nodded as he was listening intently. The baby tried turning around in my hold so I helped him a little bit so he was facing me. He brought his tiny fingers close to my face and poked my nose carefully making sound what wasn’t considered as word. He smiled making his eyes disappear into crescents again and I cooed at his cuteness. He cupped my face carefully in his palms and stared into my eyes while tilting his head a little bit. I held onto his back so he wouldn’t fall off of my lap and hurt himself. I was so into playing with the baby that I didn’t notice Yuta and Sicheng staring at us curiously. 

“Are you sure you don’t know this kid? You have never been this touchy with Mark or Renjun” Yuta asked, his voice dripping of curiosity. I shook my head as no in confusion. Wasn’t I like this with Renjun and Mark too? Now that he said it I truly wasn’t as touchy with them.   
“I don’t know this kid but I surely feel some kind of weird connection with him” I said feeling embarrassed out of nowhere. Suddenly dizziness hit me again reminding I wasn’t too well yet. I almost let the baby fall but Yuta held his back quickly as my hands fell limp against me. My breathing got heavy and my head started to hurt again.    
“You should go and rest. You’re still sick remember” Sicheng said as Yuta took the baby carefully from me making silly faces what made the baby giggle. I nodded barely registering what he said but stood up clumsily, almost falling but getting support from the wall of the cottage by my side.    
“You can rest in our cottage” Yuta said and I nodded softly as I stumbled towards their cottage holding my head at the same time.    
I was dazed and my vision was foggy but I refused to shout for help now. I was almost there anyway. Right before Yuta’s cottage I tripped over stone and was going to fall. I closed my eyes for the impact but it never came. Instead I felt strong arms around me, preventing me from touching the ground. I tried turning around to see who it was but the person refused to let me see them by holding onto me tighter so they were back hugging me.   
“You dummy. How can you forget you are still sick?” that person mumbled to me but I didn’t answer as my head hurt too much to talk. The person lifted me up and held me gently in their arms as they opened the door to the cottage. I heard them kicking the door closed and walking towards the huge bed in the middle of the room. I was laid down on the soft bed and that person pulled the covers over me before putting the back of their hand against my forehead to feel my temperature.    
“Always making me worry over you like this” the person murmured as I tried fighting against my eyes to open but I was too exhausted to do so. The person caressed my hair and ears, carefully combing them back so my forehead was exposed to them.   
“Sleep and get better” they said before leaving small kiss on my forehead tenderly. I really wanted to know who this mystery person was so I tried opening my eyes as the person stood up. When I finally got my eyes open the person had left already leaving me alone to sleep. I decided to do as that person said and sleep so I can get better faster so I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake my body.

 

**_Unknown pov._ **

I sighed in relief when Doyoung finally fell asleep. He probably thought I left when he just closed his eyes again when he got them open. I come out from behind the closet and looked at him carefully.   
“I’m sorry Doyoung” I whispered to no one as I went to the door and left quickly, checking first if anyone was to be see me as I sneaked out of the cottage to mine.

 

**_Jaehyun’s pov._ **

I walked around in my cottage with my hands behind my back getting stressed over nothing.    
“Why am I behaving like this?” I asked from myself as I stopped to ruffle my hair frustratedly. I went to my window and pulled the curtains aside to look out and saw Johnny playing hide and seek with Mark as Taeyong watched them smiling while preparing dinner with Kun. Ten sneaked behind Kun and hugged him quickly startling his mate and began giggling like mad man while Kun scolded him like the mom he is. I felt odd feeling sting in my heart but I couldn’t put my mind into what it was as I looked at my friends having great time with their loved ones.    
“What is wrong with me?” I asked from myself when I pulled the curtains back but totally didn’t expect to get answer back.    
“You’re jealous” voice said behind me making me turn around swiftly. 

Doyoung’s mom stood there with her arms crossed and looking bored.    
“How did you get here without me hearing?” I asked and she looked at me like I was complete idiot.   
“Gosh you really are dumb. I’m not really here remember. I appear where-ever I like and completely silently. If Dongyoung didn’t tell me to not to hurt you I would have already done that” she mumbled the last part and just when I was going to question her about it she changed the topic.   
“I heard you rejected my son. How did it feel to break his heart and make him cry buckets of tears and get sick on top of that?” she asked almost like mocking me as she raised her brow.    
“I didn’t want to give him false hope. Why would I accept him if I don’t feel the same way towards him?” I asked getting frustrated again as she just massaged her temples as she sighed.   
“Idiot” I heard her whispering under her breath right before she looked at me.   
“Listen boy. Nothing hurts more than your soulmate rejecting you. All of the wars you have been and getting those wounds and seeing the members of your pack getting hurt and some of them dying in front of your eyes. It feels nothing compared to what Doyoung is going through right now” she glared at me as she emphasized every word looking straight to my eyes. I felt shiver run down my spine as she glared at me so intensely but I remained the eye contact.    
“You better start using your non existent brains or I will end you” she hissed making me gulp and when she noticed that she smirked creepily. She took slow steps close to me and leaned on my ear.   
“Remember that I still have someone here to hurt you since I can’t in this form” she whispered making me confused.    
“Hurt my kids and that’s the end of you” she said and before I could question anything she disappeared into light. I rubbed my eyes as the light was quite bright but when I registered what she said I furrowed my brows.   
“Someone here? Kids? But Doyoung didn’t have siblings?” I murmured to myself as I paced around the room and ran my hand through my brown hair.   
“The document!” I said accidentally loudly as I remembered the paper what I took from Jungmyung’s table and dashed out of my cottage leaving the door open.

I pulled the door forcefully open and entered the old small cottage room. It looked same as when I last went there as in about a month ago when Doyoung was saved, but something felt wrong. I went towards the table where I knew the secret locker was and when I looked at it I noticed one line without dust on it.  _ Maybe Doyoung looked around here that one day.  _ I kneeled before the table and put my hand against the wooden locker under the table and when I twisted it open and got it open everything was where they should be. I lifted the little chest from the bottom of the box. I looked at the decoration what I was familiar by now. There was Doyoung with his family carved on the wood and painted with gold. Just now I realized one small bundle in the carving looking like a baby. I shook it aside and took the paper from the bottom of the box. It was still messily folded when I needed to do it quickly so I opened the folds and flattened them so it was easier to read.

“Kim Dongyoung human bunny hybrid, omega” I read quietly out loud as I moved my finger under the text to keep up.   
“Age 17. Family Kim Jenil human bunny hybrid, omega, Lee Donghae human werewolf hybrid, alpha, Lee Jeno werewolf alpha” I widened my eyes when I read three names instead of two on the family. 

“So he has sibling!” I accidentally said loudly but covered my mouth in shock afterwards.  _ Hurt my kids and I will end you.  _ Jenil’s words lingered in my head as I read the sentences over and over. I took the chest on my lap again and opened it remembering there was picture inside. When I opened it I didn’t expect there to be missing something.    
“Wait wait wait! Where’s the necklace? It was here” I mumbled when I took the picture from there and noticed the small note was also missing. Suddenly I felt chills running down my spine when I thought that I lost the necklace what was inside.  _ Jenil will kill me.  _  I lifted the picture so it was at the same level with my eyes. I recognized baby Doyoung immediately with his flaming orange hair and white bunny ears sticking from inside the blanket he was wrapped in with his signature gummy smile. Also I identified Jenil’s thin frame holding Doyoung but his usually straight reddish brown hair curly in this picture. Next to them was man burying half of his face to Jenil’s hair while his other right arm was around her waist and other was on Doyoung. I looked at the man carefully finding him really familiar. I studied his every feature and then out of nowhere it hit me. This is the same man who just came here with the baby earlier.    
“Lee Donghae huh? So the baby is Jeno then” I murmured to myself as I packed the things back in the chest but put the document into my pocket. I put the chest back into the box and put it back into the locker before I stood up slowly and brushed the dust off of my pants.    
“Where could that necklace be?” I mumbled as I walked out not wanting to gain any unwanted attention to me as I marched towards Taeil’s cottage where Donghae was being treated. 

I knocked on the door and heard faint ‘come in’ from inside so I entered quietly. Donghae was laying on the surgery table with his torn shirt laying on the floor with bloody Taeil standing beside him and stitching his wounds close. Taeil didn’t even glance at me as he focused on Donghae who was panting loudly on the table with sweat on his forehead. Donghae glanced at me but then he closed his eyes tightly and groaned in pain as Taeil dug the needle a little bit too deep. I walked beside the table and noticed one smaller table beside it with two bullets in small puddles of blood.    
“Wait only a little bit I’m almost done” Taeil mumbled to Donghae as he panted in pain with blood smeared on his torso. Donghae groaned as answer while Taeil tied the strings and let Donghae breath in relief. Taeil took the supplies he needed and went away to wash them while I took a wet cloth and cleaned Donghae’s torso carefully. He gasped at the feeling first but got used to it eventually and let me clean him carefully.    
It was silent for a while and only thing there was hear besides Donghae’s now lighter pants was Taeil rustling around cleaning the room.    
“You are Lee Donghae am I right” I mumbled back noticing Taeil glancing at us curiously over his shoulder but kept quiet while Donghae nodded seeming a little bit surprised.   
“Yes. How did you know?” he asked and my suspicions just got slightly cleared.    
“That’s not the most important thing but tell me how many kids do you have” I asked seriously wanting to know if he really is that Donghae who I want him to be. 

He looked at me through furrowed brows as he examined me for a second.   
“Two. First one got kidnapped with his mother and second one just got born a few months ago” he said looking at me curiously.   
“Is that baby your younger son? Lee Jeno?” I asked and he widened his eyes in surprise.   
“Yes but how do you know that?” he asked trying to sit up but I pushed him carefully back to laying position. I looked at Taeil and he was already looking at us.    
“Could you please leave us alone for a while? I’ll watch over him” I asked him nicely and he seemed to think about it as he stayed silent for a small while but then nodded and left quietly.   
“Don’t get scared I have no bad intentions for your family but I managed to steal one document from Jungmyung” I explained and his gaze darkened when I called out that man’s name.    
“Were you working for him or why were you there?” he asked glaring at me while getting suspicious.

“Chill you do know how much he hates werewolves. So no I wasn’t working for him and never considered of doing that either. I was there to save your son. Again” I said and he looked confused.   
“What do you mean? As my son do you mean Dongyoung?” he asked, his voice turning into whisper. I nodded stiffly as he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he didn’t get anything out.   
“What about the document then?” he mumbled as he stared at me. I fished the paper out of my pocket and unfolded it carefully. I held it above him so he could read it with ease without sitting up and when he read it his face got serious.    
“That bastard had documented my kid?” he asked getting angry while I was putting the document away. I put my hand on his shoulder patting it carefully.   
“Calm down will you. Your stitches can’t open up again” I said what made him a little bit calmer and he closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. Until his eyes popped open and he jumped up regretting it immediately as his wounds started to sting. He let out groan and I helped him back to laying position. After his wounds weren’t hurting as much anymore he looked at me.   
“Where’s Dongyoung? I need to know he’s safe” he said and I nodded at him as I stood up slowly.   
“I will bring him here take some rest while I’m gone” I answered and after he nodded and closed his eyes I exited going to find Doyoung and bring him here.   
  
As I went to get Doyoung I went to check on that Jeno kid as well knowing Donghae would ask about him. I found him sitting on Yuta’s lap while Sicheng held Renjun in his arms and Mark sat between them. They were playing something and I noticed that shy Renjun had opened up too what made me smile. Yuta and Sicheng turned their heads towards me as they heard me coming but the kids didn’t even budge from their game as they were too focused on it.    
“Everything okay?” I made sure and Sicheng grinned at me.   
“That boy is like definition of sweet. He managed to get Renjun to open up even after just few minutes” he said with eyes sparkling as he looked at his son with admiration while Yuta smiled at him lovingly. When Sicheng noticed his stare he made a face and looked at me leaving Yuta hanging.    
“I see. Also the boy’s name is Jeno” I chuckled and noticed the boy turned his head at the mention of his name. Yuta furrowed his brows and glanced at Jeno on his lap.   
“How do you know?” he asked and I turned my gaze to him.

“The man is his father… and he’s Doyoung’s little brother” I said and that made them freeze.    
“You mean that man.. is Doyoung’s father too?” Yuta asked and I nodded making them look at each other before back to me.    
“You’re in deep trouble my friend” Yuta mumbled making me confused.   
“What?” I asked with furrowed brows glancing between them while the kids kept playing and giggling.   
“Oh Doyoung is in our cottage probably resting since he didn’t feel too well” Sicheng said averting my attention back to what I was supposed to do. I nodded as thank you and walked off.   
“Jaehyun will get hurt eventually. Even if that man is just human” Yuta murmured to Sicheng and in deep thoughts they continued watching the kids play.

 

**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

I open my eyes and notice I’m laying in bed in really familiar cottage. I’m in Sicheng’s cottage with thick blankets all over me. I realize my dizziness has went away as I sit up rubbing my eyes, getting the last bits of sleep out of them. I let my arms drop to my sides as I let my gaze wander around lazily. Suddenly there is a knock at the door making me move my gaze towards the door. The door open and a messy hair ball appear from there. When the person lifted his head it made my brain digest the situation before widening my eyes and turning my gaze to the blankets nervously.

“Someone wants to see you” Jaehyun says as I feel his gaze on me. It makes my bunny ears twitch nervously as I look up to him questioningly. He just looks at me not giving any information to me anymore what makes me turn my gaze away and push the blankets away. Tossing my feet over the edge of the bed I feel the coldness of the floor radiating from my toes up to my arms making me shiver.    
I put weight on my feet standing up and stumbled a bit from not standing in a while. I hear Jaehyun sighing and suddenly he is beside me wrapping my arm around my waist. 

He holds me straight up making me lean almost all of my weight on him. Suddenly I feel dizzy, and it’s not because of the cold. Silently he begin walking towards the destination where ever it is. I can’t help but glance at him from time to time feeling happy being so close to him in so long time. He is still ever so handsome as he was before if you don’t count those forming eye bags under his eyes.

Soon Jaehyun stops suddenly making me turn my gaze from him to the door of the cottage we arrived to. Jaehyun looked at me and instructed me to go in. I looked at him back nervously but he just smiled at me softly. For the first time in long time he smiled at me. It can’t be bad then right? I push the door of Taeil’s cottage open and see that man sitting on the bed with Taeil holding him up carefully.

The man smiles at me and gestures me to go closer. I do as told and look at him warily.

“Oh my little Dongyoungie. How you have grown so much in these years” the man says tearing up a little bit making me furrow my brows in confusion.    
“Excuse me but do I know you?” I ask trying to take step backwards but bump on Jaehyun’s chest instead.

“You don’t remember your own father anymore?” the man says faking offended expression as he looked at me.

_ Father!? _


	14. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have came back with new chapter and I hope you like it. My Christmas break started so I have more time to write and I'll have at least another chapter coming up next week.

**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

 

_ Father? _

 

“Wha.. What do you mean? My father disappeared when I just turned seven!” I raise my voice getting overwhelmed by the situation way too quickly. Tears starting to rush into my orbs with the speed of light even though I tried to stop them and that attempt became useless in the matter of seconds. I stare at the man sitting in front of me holding onto his side painfully and his face turning into a frown when he pressed a bit too hard. I can see his eyes shimmering too as he looked at me intently waiting for my outburst to come to the end before speaking again. 

“Dongyoungie. I know this can be hard to accept but I really am your biological father” the man says with strong sincere emotions swimming in his dark orbs. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I stare at the man identifying as my long lost father, not knowing how to react. 

The man stands up groaning in pain while Taeil tries to force him back to the bed, but he doesn’t listen and instead makes his way towards me slowly limping and hitting Taeil’s hand away from him and from trying to get him to sit down. He stands before me staring into my eyes carefully, examining my every feature closely.

 

“You really have all Jenil’s features” he mumbles quietly and I feel sobs trying to come out of my mouth what I stubbornly kept shut trying to prevent them from escaping. 

“Dad.. is it… is it really you?” I whisper to him as my sobs finally begin making speaking difficult. The man nods and looks at me dead into eye as he tears up too. I take one shaky step closer to him and watch as tear falls from his eye too. As I stop right before him I notice how his ever feature gets more and more familiar and matching to some hazy thoughts. Suddenly every moment from past where he is involved in flashes before my eyes, clear like a diamond. Every moment I have spent with him. Suddenly I finally remember the face of my own father who I lost a long time ago. Out of nowhere I throw my still bony arms around his neck as I bury my face in the crook of his neck while I start sobbing uncontrollably, startling him. He wraps his arms carefully around my waist as he stroked over my back gently, trying to calm me down. I can’t help but sob louder as I cling on him with all of my might not wanting to let go. I have waited for this moment for so many years that now when it was happening I can’t believe it’s really happening. It just seems too good to be true. My eyes are blurred with tears and probably all red and puffy while I let out loud sniffs trying to contain my snot from running out of my nose.

 

“It’s okay now Dongyoungie. I’m here now” he murmurs in my ear as his hands run over my back tenderly. I can only cling onto him tighter as my sobs continued to wrack my body. He hums that same melody mom always sang to me when I was small and it makes me slowly but steadily calm down. 

He is really patient with me as he just waits for me to be ready to talk again. I sense there’s a few pairs of eyes watching us but I don’t care as I let my father embrace me tightly. I get woken up from my daze as he retreats from the hug so we have his arm’s length between us. 

“I missed you so much, you know. Just the thought of being away from my family hurt me and when it got real I wished it was just extreme nightmare” dad whispers as he strokes my shoulders with his thumbs carefully. 

 

“Where did you even go? All I know is waking up on my birthday to you leaving to work and after that you didn’t come home when you were supposed to” I mumble to him while he sighs softly to that, looking at the floor before turning his gaze to me again.

“I didn’t want to go. But Jungmyung kidnapped me from work and before I could do anything I got blacked out” he explains and the name he says makes me have goosebumps and fear rising up my spine. He seems to notice my expression changing as he distracts me from it by talking about something else.

“This is something you would like to know. About two months ago you got little sibling” dad says as he looks at me with sparkling eyes meanwhile my orbs widen in shock.

“I got what?!” I shout out in excitement as I grip on his biceps tighter. “But how?” I loosen up a bit as I stare at him in confusion while he just smiles bittersweetly. 

“We managed to keep it a secret for a while until Jenil’s baby bump started showing and Jungmyung found out. I took his hits instead of her since I wanted them to be safe. After the boy got born Jenil managed to get us to escape while she had to stay as Jungmyung got her before she made it out” he says and soon turns his bittersweet gaze to more happy one. 

 

“But I guess you have met him already, am I right? Did he behave well?” he asks as he suddenly seems to remember his stinging wounds as Taeil comes to help him back to laying position on the bed making him whine childishly. 

“Wait so the baby who you had with you, is my little brother?” I ask as my eyes fill with excitement again. He nods making me squeal and jump a bit happily. Then I remember that Jaehyun is watching what makes me stop in embarrassment. I hear low chuckle coming from him what gets me flushed pink and fiddling with my fingers. 

“His name is Jeno. What made me remember, Jaehyun. Is he alright?” dad asks and turns to Jaehyun making him straighten his back a bit as he looks back to the older. 

“Yes he’s playing with Renjun and Mark. Yuta and Sicheng are looking after them” he says and dad nods lightly to him before turning his gaze back to me and turning his serious expression to happy in a blink making Jaehyun feel betrayed. 

“Just go. I know you want to go and get to know your brother properly” dad says before I stand up quickly and nod frantically. I look at him for a second and he pushes my side carefully ushering me out with smile on his face. I run past Jaehyun, making my way out towards the area where I remember Sicheng and Yuta were playing with kids. 

 

When I get there my legs feel wobbly and I’m out of breath with sweat dripping down my neck under my shirt. I lean on my knees for a small moment as I listen how Mark asks Sicheng am I okay and why did I run.

I straighten up as my eyes meet with cheerfully sparkling eyes of Jeno. I jog closer to them with my eyes fixated on my sibling before dropping down on the ground to sit before them. I make grabby hands to Yuta, who was holding Jeno at the moment. Yuta hands him to me with happy grin playing on his lips as I take Jeno gently and hold him against my chest gently. 

“Jeno” I mumble softly and notice how his eyes form crescents making his orbs disappear as he smiles at me brightly when he recognizes his name. I smile back and look at him carefully, examining his every feature noticing he looks exactly like our father. I let Jeno sit on my lap facing me as he held out his tiny hand to caress my face with his tiny fingers. I close my eyes as he moves his finger carefully over my eyes towards the long white ears resting on top of my head. I lean my head down so he can reach them easier. He pets the fluffy fur on them and giggles as they twitch from his sudden touch. His laugh makes me smile too as I feel tears prickling in my eyes and my hands grip on his sides carefully examining this moment feeling like it can’t be real.

 

I feel Jeno’s warm hands wiping the freshly dropped tears from my face as he pouts looking at me. Suddenly he pushes his tongue out and looks at me seriously with furrowed brows while his hands hold my cheeks, trying to make me stop crying. I can’t help the tears rolling down my cheeks so I pull Jeno in tight hug against my chest as I let my tears soak the shoulder of his dirty, ragged shirt. I feel horrible to know that my own sibling had to be born in that terrible place and live his first months there in hunger and fear, not even knowing why everything he has seen was done to his family. 

I pull back again and this time wipe my tears away as I show my gummy smile to the baby on my lap looking at me with tilted head. I brush his hair back with my fingers as he leans on the touch seemingly enjoying it.

 

“Sorry to break this sweet moment of yours, but shouldn’t we get Jeno cleaned up and fed?” Yuta asks as he ruffles giggling Renjun’s hair. 

“That’s true. I bet he don’t want to be in dirty rags” Sicheng continues as he starts standing up holding onto Renjun tightly. I nod and stand up too holding onto Jeno tightly so he won’t fall and get hurt. That would be the last thing I would want.

“Let’s go then. Jeno can use Renjun’s clothes” Yuta says as he holds Mark’s hand leading us to their cottage with me and Sicheng trailing behind with babies.

  
  
  


**_Jaehyun’s pov._ **

 

I’m fucked.

As soon as Doyoung dashes out of the cottage leaving the door open Donghae fixes his gaze to me not looking really happy.

“So.. Jaehyun” he just says my name but it brings chills down my spine. 

“I heard from my wife that you’re my son’s soulmate. Am I right about it?” he asks with cold stare digging into my soul making me feel shivers run down my spine. It makes me gulp knowing he isn’t messing around right now and is probably ready to rip me apart even if in theory I am a lot stronger than him. I nod hesitantly not wanting to anger him even more than he already is.

“Jenil also told me one interesting story of you not accepting Doyoung’s feelings. Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?” he asks seriously as he sits up better and stares at me challengingly. One memory flashes through my mind as I shake me head slowly noticing him moving slowly to stand up with anger, sadness and disappointment mixed together in his orbs.

 

“You have exactly two seconds to run before I’ll stab you with that chair right here” he points at a chair beside the bed and I look at him in his eyes and realize he isn’t kidding. I shake my head but walk out not wanting to stress Donghae more and wanting to clear my mind myself. I hear Taeil mumbling something about me having rough past so that’s why I’m acting like I am. I sigh softly and stuff my hands into my pockets as I make my way towards the forest planning on going to the darker side of it for check up and to clear my mind.

  
  
  


**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

 

“Mark! Where did you go?” I shout looking around worriedly trying to find the little toddler. Johnny had came to watch over the kids with us and we started playing football and as the ball went flying to the forest Mark had requested to go find it as it didn’t go too far, but as he started to take his time there we got worried and went after him to look for him. The ball was laying on the ground near the edge but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Johnny went to inform Taeyong and I continued finding him.

“Ughh.. Mark!!” I groan and keep shouting for him trying to see any traces that he has been here. I didn’t notice how far I had walked until I realize that the forest is visibly darker now. I turn around in circle and stare at the place in shock. Every way looks exactly same and the fact that there isn’t any light makes it harder to make out where I came from. 

 

The thick trees are swaying heavily in wind and creating creaking noises what make me shiver. The bushes around are making every way seem not so path like so I can’t tell where I came from. 

“Mark are you here?” I ask with lower voice getting alerted as the place seems dangerous to me as my ears flatten against my head in rising fear.

I walk ahead slowly and see dark entrance of a cave in between some trees. I stop before it feeling too scared to go closer as I try to peek in. I see nothing but I hear small rustle what makes my senses get wary. As I squint my eyes I can see small movement in the darkness and take a small step forward. 

“Mark?” I particularly whisper as the movement gets bigger the following second.

 

Suddenly I see two shining orbs staring at me and I stumble back nervously as they get bigger every second. I feel my tail fluttering in fear as the thing gets out of the cave slowly. 

I widen my orbs as I stand before the huge thing what almost killed me not so long ago. The biggest bear you can ever meet stands before me with flaming eyes staring right into my soul making me want to just cover and hide under the trees or possibly even rocks.

I take steps back glancing back every now and then trying to see if I can escape anywhere. I don’t have any way out of this except if I just run somewhere risking my every change of getting home alive. 

 

The bear takes steps closer to me now crazy glint in it’s scarred eyes and saliva dripping from the corner of its mouth making it look like a psychopath what it is. I walk backwards with panic increasing in my body as I glance around trying to find a way to save my life somehow. I can’t possibly even try to fight it. That would just be considered as my own death in seconds. Suddenly I hit hard surface behind me making me widen my eyes even more as fear over takes my system while the bear just comes closer starting to look hungry as it licks its lips. I turn around and go around the tree what I hit my back on and start running in panic, knowing it’s the dumbest thing what I have ever done but panic is controlling me so I can’t do anything else but run. 

I can tell it’s right behind me and it’s probably enjoying seeing me so panicked as I hear loud breathing right behind me and heavy steps following mine. I feel tears trickling down my cheeks as I breath heavily half in panic and half getting tired of running for my life. I feel branches hitting my face and legs, probably making wounds and bruises form but I don’t care as I use my every bit of energy for running away from that beast. 

 

Suddenly my foot gets stuck on single root on my way and I fall on my stomach on the dirty cold ground what gets even the last bits of air out of my lungs making me gasp for air while I try to free my foot desperately with tears wetting my whole face. I hear its heavy steps getting closer so I just shield my head under my arms and let out airless sobs giving up for trying to break free.

I open my eyes and see huge shadow casting over me knowing it has jumped and I let out strangled sob what was probably going to be my last sound ever in this world. Loud growl pierces the air around making me shiver in fear. 

 

I just hear loud thump beside me so I lift my head hesitantly turning my head to the side only to be met with the face of that monster right in front of me making me let out scream and notice that I got air back in my lungs. I try to sit up but instead twist my ankle painfully forgetting that it was stuck. I see Jaehyun on top of the bear holding it down with all of his strength while growling threateningly as the beast trashed around trying to break free.

 

I sit up more carefully so I could free my foot without any pain. I look swiftly at Jaehyun worriedly as he grunts in pain only to see that the bear had scratched him on his bicep. I turn back to the root as Jaehyun jumps back on the bear holding it down as long as I need time to free myself. I fight with the sticky piece of wood wrapped around my ankle as I listen to the growls from the two fighting beside me. 

 

Finally I manage to break the wood and pull my foot away from it quickly and notice my ankle has bleeding cuts on it but I brush that aside looking at Jaehyun. He is holding tightly on the beast’s neck trying to cut its windpipes and buy us more time to escape.

 

Suddenly the bear has Jaehyun pinned on the ground as it tries to bite on Jaehyun’s throat clearly trying to crush his throat and to kill him. Jaehyun grabs one single branch from the ground beside him and sticks it between the beast’s teeth keeping it’s face a bit away from his throat.

“Doyoung get out of here! Run to the south and you will find the camp!” Jaehyun yells to me from under the bear seemingly struggling with it. 

“I.. I can’t just leave you!” I scream back to him finally noticing one big rock beside the bear and another a bit smaller rock on top of it. I run from behind them and start climbing on the rock wanting to help somehow.

 

As I hold on to the rock my hand slips and I lose my balance hitting my chin on the rough surface. I wince in pain but continue trying to climb anyway as I manage to find better place to put my hand. 

I drag myself on top of the rock and glance at my palm noticing blood smeared on it making me cringe but continue on my task. I take a breath as I glance down seeing Jaehyun was getting tired from the fighting. I look at the rock before me and place my hands on it carefully feeling the dirt digging into the wounds on my palm and starting to sting. 

I push it roughly feeling only small movement on it and the joints on my wrists popping from the harsh push. I groan lightly because of the strain in my sore body making me feel tingles all over me, slowly feeling the last bits of my energy leaving my body. 

I fall on my stomach on the rock as the smaller rock suddenly slips over the edge hitting something with loud thump and groan following. I lay on my stomach trying to get the dizziness out of my head as I feel my arms hanging over the edge with my eyes closed. I breathe heavily as I open my eyes carefully and pulling myself closer to the edge with my arms in pain. 

 

As I look down I see the rock had hit the bear and took its consciousness but I can’t see Jaehyun at all. When I decided look closer I noticed the bear has blood on its claws and around its mouth. I gasp and feel myself tearing up as I look at the horrible sight. I lift myself on my elbows what makes my body hurt more but I have to make sure Jaehyun is alive. I move backwards making my way off of the rock as I groan from time to time from the striking pain in my palms as they rub against the rock, getting dirt in the wounds.

I feel the edge on my foot and crawl backwards a bit more. I let out high pitched yelp as my ankle gets stuck on something again and the rock suddenly disappears from under me letting me fall to the ground. I drop beside the rock and hit my head against it lightly making me groan in pain and feeling my ankle swelling from being twisted twice today. I feel the dizziness crawling its way back to my mind as I sit there with my eyes closed breathing heavily. 

 

I feel push on my shoulder what makes me whine and turn my head away from anything what was there. I snap my eyes open thinking the bear woke up and is now going to kill me. But instead I’m met with Jaehyun’s worried orbs in front of mine making me flinch a bit in shock as I stare at him for a few seconds while his eyes show pure confusion over my action. I blink a couple of times and now look at him with relief instead. I jump up with my limbs aching and turning my face into a grimace. I throw my arms around his neck as I bury my face into his neck letting my tears flow, soaking his shirt. 

“You.. idiot. Why did you have to come here and risk your life for me?” I stutter on his shoulder as his arms find their places around my waist hesitantly. 

“I couldn’t just leave my mat- I mean friend in trouble without trying myself” he says and suddenly loosens his grip on me and motions for me to stand up. I do as told and he stands up too right after me. He looks at the bear and pulls me swiftly closer to him by my wrist and starts walking backwards.

 

“We need to leave right now or else that beast is going to kill us both when it wakes up soon” he says and pulls me with him as he begins jogging forward, away from the bear and snaking between the bushes naturally making me know he has been here before. 

It feels like we have ran for hours but in reality only about ten minutes but I was already dead tired with heavy breathing and shaking limbs, not even talking about my twisted ankle giving painful strikes every time I put weight on it. Jaehyun had kept his hold on my wrist for the whole time and he glances back when he notices me stumbling on my steps.

Suddenly my legs give out under me as I fall on the ground gasping for air desperately. I lean my palms against the ground now not even flinching to the sting coming from the wounds as I try breathing normally. Jaehyun crouches beside me and rubs my back carefully while he looks back to where we came from to see if the bear is following us. 

 

“Can you stand?” he mumbles as he is already pulling me up on my wobbly legs. I grip onto his shoulder tightly and look at my shaking thighs and notice how bad my ankle really looks like. Swollen all over with purple and red decorating it’s every spot and some bleeding wounds here and there. I look at his orbs and see worry drowning out every other feeling in there. I shake my head as no when I try to take a step but end up almost falling. He sighs quietly but crouches down to lift me up bridal style making me screech out loud in surprise. 

“Be quiet princess. Okay now we have to go, we aren’t too far from camp” he murmurs to my ear what is close to his mouth and starts jogging forward again. I blush slightly at the pet name and to the feeling of his hot breath against my neck, what makes me shudder. 

“God damn it that bear is getting on my nerves! I have never liked that son of a bitch” he mumbles to himself and I realize he really hates that bear. Bhāluka if I remember the name right what Ten told me. 

I look up to his handsome face for the first time in a while so closely and without me noticing my hand lifts itself and caresses Jaehyun’s clenched jaw gently. I feel the tension leaving his jaw as he relaxes it and looks at me in slight confusion. I don’t meet his eyes because of the embarrassment but instead caress down his neck to relax the tension from anger in his muscles. I notice him turning his gaze away hesitantly and focusing on the now visible path leading to the camp. 

  
  


Finally we get out of the forest and enter the open space between the forest and camp with some bushes and rocks here and there. I had lowered my hand a bit so now it was resting on his chest right above where his heart is making me feel it beating there. I glance forward and see the camp looking ever so peaceful, total opposite of the moments a while ago. 

 

When we get to the main spot in the camp what has the campfire place I notice Mark sitting on the ground with his head hung on shame with Johnny scolding him. Jaehyun walks up to them what makes them both look at us and widen their eyes to our conditions. Johnny speed walks to us with Mark trailing behind him unsurely, averting his gaze. I rest my head against Jaehyun’s chest when the exhaustion kicks in finally as he just holds me closer after my action. 

“What the heck happened and where the heck were you?” he confronts us and just as I was going to mumble some answer Jaehyun beat me to it. 

“Bhāluka is damn back and almost killed us” Jaehyun explains frantically as he grips me tighter unconsciously. Johnny’s eyes widen even more if possible while Mark just looks clueless. 

 

“Don’t tell me you were in the dark side of the forest” Johnny mutters and rubs his temples tiredly before looking at us sternly.

“I was just checking around until I heard Doyoung screaming and running for his life before that beast” he explains and loosens his hold a little bit when I whine about it being too tight.    
“Why were you even there Doyoung?” Johnny turns to me and crosses his arms. 

 

“I was trying to find Mark and I might have stepped off of the path and gotten lost” I mumble and fiddle with Jaehyun’s shirt. I hear Mark gasp and come running to us. I looks down and see Mark standing there with guilty look on his face. 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t go to the forest as I found the ball a bit farther away and suddenly there was this super cute squirrel what I followed and after that I went back to get the ball and when I got back to the camp you were gone already. You got injured because I went away alone” he rambles and tears up what makes me surprised since he has never cried in front of others that his parents. I let my hand down and wipe his eyes gently before moving towards his fluffy hair. I run my hands through it and untangle one knot while smiling tenderly. 

“It’s not your fault little one. I chose to go alone too. So it’s no one’s fault” I explain softly as he looks up to me with glistening eyes. He suddenly hugs Jaehyun so his face is being buried on my side. I stroke his head carefully not wanting to disturb him. 

 

“You two go to get checked up by Taeil. Mark let’s go and tell others they are safe” Johnny says and gestures for Mark to go to him. The child let’s go slowly and jumps to his father before holding his huge hand in his small one. 

“I want to have child one day” I sigh as I look at them going away both jumping cheerfully. I hear Jaehyun choking and I look at him in confusion. 

“Nothing. I just got surprised. Do you even know where babies come from?” Jaehyun asks and makes me flustered. I nod hesitantly with burning face as he keeps his gaze fixated on me with small smirk on his face.

“Then tell me how” I hit his chest feeling the blush rising on my ears too as I hide my face on his shoulder.

“Okay okay bunny. No need to get violent” he says and starts walking towards Taeil’s cottage. 

  
  


We enter the cottage with my cheeks still red and hot like fire. Taeil makes us sit side by side on the bed as he gets the equipments he will need. 

“Doyoung. Are you okay you look abnormally red” he exclaims and holds the back of his hand against my forehead to see if I have fever. 

“No.. I’m okay” I mutter and he looks at Jaehyun and manages to see his minimal smirk before hiding it making Taeil smirk himself. 

“I see. Now I can tell your ankle is sprained and needs to have complete rest for a few days until you can step on it again for it to heal properly. And you Jaehyun just need to go wash up and get the blood off of you and you are ready to go. Doyoung you will stay here and I’ll clean your wounds so they won’t get infected” he says as he takes clean cloth and wets it. 

“Oh right Jaehyun. Your shirt is pretty wrecked so if you leave it here I can get it fixed” Taeil says with mischievous look in his eyes but Jaehyun just nods and pulls his shredded shirt over his head leaving his upper body bare. I can’t help but stare a bit until I look away blushing realizing what I just did. Jaehyun stood up and left the cottage to go and wash up not before sending me one last smirk making my face keep it’s red color.

 

“You two need to get together” Taeil suddenly said making me look at him with wide eyes.

“It’s not possible since Jaehyun said.. That he doesn’t feel the same towards me” I say but whisper the last part, averting my gaze to my hands. I hear Taeil snort as he starts wiping my wounds on my hands with the cloth making me wince quietly. 

“So he hasn’t told you the real reason behind his behavior huh” he mumbles softly as he cleans the cloth as he wipes my other hand. 

“What do you mean?” I ask as I tilt my head looking at him in confusion making him chuckle as he moves his gaze to my eyes again.

“Sorry dear but that’s not my story to tell you” he says as he again cleans the cloth and crouches down before me to examine my twisted foot.

“Even though I want to tell you I also want to respect Jaehyun’s privacy” he says as he wipes the dried blood off of my ankle. Next he wipe my face and chin with it making me grit my teeth together because of the sting.

“You just have to wait for Jaehyun to be ready to tell you” he mutters focusing on my wounds.

 

Taeil throws the cloth into the fire and watches as it burns into ash. He takes one lotion bottle and applies the cold cream on the wounds before wrapping bandages around them. He places his hands on my thighs and looks into my eyes softly as he rubs the milky white flesh with his thumbs carefully. 

“You know that Jaehyun cares for you and is really sorry for treating you so coldly” Taeil mumbles gently as he looks into my eyes. I nod hesitantly as he pulls me into an embrace while burying his nose on my neck. I hug him back and there is comfortable silence lingering in the air making me relax into his hold. 

“Hey Taeil could you come here for a second” Jaehyun steps back into the cottage making Taeil let go of me and furrow his brows. He walks in front of Jaehyun and crosses his arms waiting for him to start speaking. I don’t know what they are talking about but suddenly Taeil just nods and goes out of the cottage leaving me alone with Jaehyun.

 

I fiddle with the bandages around my palms nervously as Jaehyun sits beside me leaving almost no space between us at all.

“Can you look at me Doyoung?” he asks softly making me turn my head towards him unconsciously seeing his pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry for rejecting you and affecting your mental health like that. But I swear I have proper reason for it. If you just listen and let me explain it will be better to understand” he says with tender gaze flickering between my eyes making me know he’s nervous. I nod slowly as he lets out a sigh he had probably been holding. 

“Okay well my reason is that I’m afraid” he says finally averting his gaze from me. 

“Of what?” I ask softly voice almost like a whisper as he glances at me again.

“Of you getting hurt too” he says with sadness glimmering in his orbs. I tilt my head in confusion not getting what he means making him sigh.

 

“The thing is that I already have found my mate before you appeared here”  
When he says that I feel like the air has been knocked out of me as I stare at him with my heart beginning to hurt again.


	15. New love story?

**_Doyoung’s pov_ **

 

_ “The thing is that I already have found my mate before you appeared here” _

_ When he says that I feel like the air has been knocked out of me as I stare at him with my heart beginning to hurt again. _

  
  


“Wha.. What?” I whisper feeling my eyes starting to burn by the water increasing behind my eyes but I blink quickly to avert tears from forming. He sighs and ruffles his hair frustratedly before taking my left hand in his warm palms and running his thumbs over my knuckles like trying to calm me down. 

“I know this is hurting you but it hurts me too just so you know” he mumbles as he focuses on rubbing circles on my hand with his thumbs and not looking into my eyes. 

“Let’s just get this over with” he mutters and looks deep into my eyes like silently trying to get some support from me. I squeezed his hands gently with my hand and looked at him wanting him to continue, even though I really didn’t want to hear about his love story with this other person. 

“It started about four or five years ago…

 

_ I had just came back from hunting practise with Johnny and as we approached the camp we saw unknown boy talking to my father with girl standing beside them smiling brightly. We walked past them to show my mom what we got and I noticed the girl looking intently at my every move. I brushed it off as curiosity and hopped over to my mother who was doing the laundry with Taeyong’s mom. _

_ “Mom mom watch how big deer we got!” I shouted excitedly like a little child and Johnny was jumping beside me happily too. Mom looked at it before smiling brightly and bringing us to her embrace carefully.  _

_ “I’m so proud of you both. You two are so strong already and also tall. Look how you two could just drown me between you two!” mom exclaimed and pointed to us, smiling all the time. My mom had basically adopted Johnny when his parents died when another pack attacked us and I had accepted him as my brother as we have been friends since little kids. _

_ “Go and help Yuta with his mom to prepare that for dinner. We are having guests over today” mom said and patted our shoulders before continuing with the soap water and dirty clothes.  _

_ “Aye aye captain!” Johnny said loudly making mom roll her eyes playfully before shooing us away and Johnny dragged me with him towards the campfire where Yuta and his mother were already setting the dinner ingredients. _

 

_ The meal got ready eventually and I went to ring the bell what informed everyone that the dinner is ready and it’s time to eat. Others made their ways there finding seats and then sitting down chatting cheerfully. Also the girl and boy sat there with smiles on their faces. I went beside my dad as I had gotten used to and waited for others to be ready so we could start eating.  _

_ “Before we start eating I want to introduce these people to you. This is Ten and this is his sister Lisa” dad said making them look over us with smiles on their faces. As I was looking at them with curiosity filling my gaze my eyes met Lisa’s and she just smiled sweetly before looking away leaving me dumbfounded. We started eating and everything went smoothly forward with peaceful conversations going around the campfire and some laughters echoing every now and then. _

 

_ After the dinner dad called me into his cottage and when I entered I saw mom sitting in the armchair beside the fireplace looking a bit distressed for some reason with dad standing beside her with his hand resting on her shoulder. I looked to the other side of the cottage and saw Ten and Lisa sitting on my parents’ bed and as soon as I opened the door everyone’s gaze fell on me making me slightly uncomfortable.  _

_ “Good that you came. Lisa here has something to tell you.” dad said going straight to the point and gestured for her to start right away. I turned my gaze on her and saw her smile growing again shoving her pearly white teeth.  _

_ “I found out about this a while ago when I turned 18 and when I told Ten he said he knew your dad somehow” she sent smile to Ten what got answered almost instantly by her brother.  _

_ “What I’m trying to say is that you are my mate” she said making me freeze for a moment. I have never thought about my mate since it wasn’t really necessary in my life so now this girl is telling me we’re mates. Mom told me that when dad got to know she’s his mate they both just fell in love so I guess I’ll fall in love with Lisa. She looked at me intently waiting for my response and I just showed her a smile what revealed my dimples. She smiled back and hugged Ten before skipping to me happily. I engulfed her in my embrace and hugged her smaller frame tightly. She hugged me back and nuzzled her face into my chest.  _

 

_ Months flew by and soon turned into years and we were both happily in love. Johnny always managed to tease me about it but since he’s mates with Taeyong I got to tease him back as revenge always making him regret teasing me. Lisa and I did almost everything together. Hunting, cooking, basic chores and also we got our very own cottage as we pestered my parents about it enough. It was actually really small and at the edge of the camp but we wanted to have one for just the two of us so my dad gave in eventually. We spent one day there just cleaning it up and making sure everything was perfect in there before moving in. Ten and I had gotten fairly close too and considered each other as friends now.  _

 

_ Until one day Lisa ran to me in excitement unintentionally making me smile too. _

_ “Jaehyun” she mumbled as she jumped before me happily up and down. I nodded at her messaging her to continue what she is about to say. _

_ “I’m pregnant!” she squealed making me scoop her up in my arms and twirl her around in excitement. I couldn’t help the happiness filling my system and as we told others about the revelation they all congratulated us with smiles on their faces. Well mom had a bit strained smile and seemed quite fake but I didn’t pay attention to it as I was on way too good of a mood to care about that. _

_ We couldn’t have been happier and if we already weren’t like attached to hip with each other now we surely were. I was always making sure she was eating properly and not stressing herself too much. It was perfect, well that was until our pack’s worst enemy decided to attack our camp.  _

 

_ We were giving our all to the attack and trying to get the intruders out of the camp while protecting our weaker people who were hiding in the healer’s cottage. Lisa was one of them giving me motivation to fight every single one of the enemies who came on my way. _

_ That went on until we heard loud blood-curdling scream and noticed some of the enemies had managed to sneak past us to the healer’s cottage making my heart skip beats as I threw the enemy off of me and ran straight there hearing the blood pumping through my veins and adrenaline giving me faster pace. _

_ I jumped in only to see the most horrible sight I’ve ever seen making me want to throw up. _

 

**_(The following paragraph might trigger someone so if you’re sensitive to blood I suggest skipping it, thank you)_ **

 

_ There was some of my pack members laying in their own blood with visible fighting marks letting me know they had put up a fight before dying with the most horrible way ever. But then there was Lisa looking even worse than all of them altogether. _

_ Her stomach was ripped open brutally and the fetus of our baby laying beside her while her neck had huge slit letting me see her spine. Her eyes were left open in horrified glassy expression making the tears well up in my eyes at the speed of light.  _

 

_ I step over my dead pack members hesitantly getting closer to my mate with shaking body. I dropped beside her on my knees as I scanned her face desperately trying to find anything what would hint that she was still alive and this was just sick prank. When I didn’t find anything hinting to her being alive I felt tears rolling down my cheeks while I lifted my hand to touch her face tenderly finding it still warm but soon turning cold when the blood wasn’t pumping in her veins to warm her up. Soon there was a hand resting on my shoulder carefully and when I looked up I saw Hansol’s sad orbs staring right back to mine. I noticed Yuta, Johnny and Taeyong at the door too with Taeil sneaking in between them coming in to check if he could do anything. They all wore the same sorrowful expression and I noticed Taeyong had tears streaming down his cheeks too while Yuta was trying hard to keep them from escaping his eyes.  _

 

_ I turned back to my mate and looked into her glassy eyes taking shaky breath. I stroked my fingers gently through her hair and exposed her forehead laying soft kiss there letting it be my last goodbye for her. I let my fingers trace over her features softly getting them to her eyes and closing them carefully making sure I didn’t accidentally scratch her. _

_ “Goodbye my love. I’m sorry that I failed to protect you and our baby” I whispered to her unmoving body and sighed before standing up again. I look at Hansol in the eyes and nod to him before finding Taeil’s eyes and nodding to him to as a message for them to get the bodies ready for funeral. _

 

_ After getting every dead body cleaned and stitched up and dressed in clean white clothes they were buried behind the camp a bit further away from the river. We spent one day at the campfire just telling stories about other members and staying silent for some moments before someone brought another story up. Dad decided with other alphas that we’re going to make a deal with our enemy better known as Jungmyung. And then the day came. _

 

_ Everyone got ready to leave soon to the meeting and if the luck was on us we wouldn’t need to fight as we had less people than Jungmyung’s huge army.  _

_ The meeting went quite well making me feel suspicious and that was up until one of Jungmyung’s soldiers just suddenly attacked Yuta’s dad making everyone fight against each other while Jungmyung just watched as he retreated to his mansion not even sparing a glance to his soldiers and not caring if they died. I was back to back with Johnny when we heard high pitched scream of pain sounding clearer than other yells. It made us both tense up as we recognized it as Taeyong’s voice. I pushed Johnny towards where his scream came from as I killed the two soldiers quickly so I could help others as soon as possible. The war seemed to go on for hours and I felt like I had fought at least with hundred soldiers. Until suddenly the soldiers -who were still alive- retreated leaving us really confused. Jungmyung had appeared in his balcony and was leaning against the railing with smug smirk on his ugly face.  _

 

_ All of a sudden our parents fell on the ground holding different parts of their bodies painfully while we rushed to them in panic. Johnny was torn between his mate and me but eventually hurried to me since my parents were like his parents after all. Dad had white foam coming from his mouth as he gasped for breath desperately while mom was coughing up blood and she looked like she could hardly breathe. I moved dad’s palm what was covering a part of his shoulder and grimaced when I saw a big bite mark there with indeterminate liquid gushing out. Mom had similar right below her ear. I glanced at Johnny in full panic but he only mirrored my expression making me try to get dad to say something. _

 

_ “Dad! What’s going on?” I yell feeling tears burning behind me eyelids making me blink multiple times. He turns his eyes to me as his head twitch around making me gag slightly. _

_ “Oh boy. You didn’t expect me to poison your parents right? Quite good move don’t you think” we hear Jungmyung’s voice booming over us and I notice Yuta fuming with anger almost jumping up to go and kill Jungmyung with his own bare hands but his mother’s weak shaking hand stops him with her last strengths.  _

_ “I was sick of them talking back to me to be honest. And now they will be gone in a moment and this is quite entertaining to watch I have to say. The funniest part is that you can’t do anything to it as the poison is already flowing in their blood slowly thickening it until it stops flowing at all while it gives these amusing side effects while it works it’s magic. Everyone has their own just like personalities” Jungmyung said and started laughing loudly making us all try to fight back our tears and clench our fists in anger. _

_ I hear Taeyong was too hysteric to even listen what Jungmyung is saying as he was just clinging on his parents desperately while sobbing loudly almost forgetting how to breathe.  _

 

_ Suddenly Jungmyung pulls another person from behind him and smirks even wider when Taeil’s eyes widen in shock and fear creating that glassy effect on his orbs. Hansol was tied up beside him struggling to break free while shooting deadly glares at the man beside him. _

_ “I guess this is that little boy’s mate from his reaction. Imagine what we could do to him while making you just watch and do nothing to help him” Jungmyung said with sick grin on his face. Taeil started shaking uncontrollably as he made eye contact with his mate and noticed the blade what Jungmyung took from one guard beside him. Jungmyung dipped the blade in a bowl filled with liquid guessing it’s some kind of poison too as two guards forced Hansol to open his mouth while Jungmyung took the bowl and poured the liquid in Hansol’s mouth making some of it drip down his chin and remaining eye contact with Taeil.  _

_ Then he threw the bowl on the floor making it smash into small pieces before holding the blade tighter and bringing it closer to Hansol’s neck forcing him to swallow every drop in his mouth. When he swallowed it with grimace after just a moment his knees buckled under him and his head dropped as his neck couldn’t hold it up anymore. Then he started shaking and spitting out same foam what dad had making Jungmyung smile creepily, stepping closer he traced the blade on his skin. Suddenly he hit Hansol with it on his shoulder making him scream in pain and the sound fading towards the end due to the poison in his system. Next place what got a hit was his thigh making him scream again and let out those gurgling noises from his throat.  _

_ By now Taeil was sobbing mess probably feeling his heart breaking and feeling hurt himself as he watched his mate getting hurt in front of his eyes.  _

 

_ Hansol fixed his gaze to me and through half opened eyes he looked at me with sorrowful expression. _

_ ‘I’m sorry’ he mouthed to me before dropping on his knees and after that not moving anymore while Taeil screamed in pain and Jungmyung smirked watching our shocked and wet with tears, faces.  _

_ “Now go and take those dogs with you before I kill the rest of you too” he said still smirking making us gather the dead bodies of our parents and leave to home with sadness lingering in the air. _

  
  


“So here we are now” I end the story with my hands shaking a little bit as I look at his smaller hand wrapped around mine while I feel my eyes watering from the traumatizing memories. 

“Well boo hoo boy. That’s not called mates. Did you feel physically hurt when she died? And the answer is no. Surprised? Not me” Doyoung doesn’t even have time to answer as we hear voice saying from the bed a bit further away from us and we look there to see Doyoung’s father sitting on the edge of the bed looking at us in boredom. I look at him in shock trying to get something out of my mouth but can’t even try when he already interrupts me. 

“Don’t try me. My promise about stabbing you with this chair is still available and now think did you really feel this physical connection with that girl back then?” he says with challenging grin playing on his sharp features as he stares at me.

“Well… I don’t know, not really I guess?” I say but it sounds more like a question. Donghae claps excitedly like a little child and points at his son sitting beside me and grinned evilly.

“Then kiss him and try if you feel that physical connection with our Doyoungie” 

 

“What?” I ask out of surprise with Doyoung at the same time. 

“Did I damn stutter? Just do it!” he says getting frustrated on me, not on his little angel called Doyoung of course. I sigh and turn to look at Doyoung who is deep red and nibbling on his plump lower lip adorably while his bunny ears were hanging low due the embarrassment trying to cover his red cheeks. 

“Are you okay with this?” I murmur and move a bit closer to him making him yelp in surprise cutely and then nodding carefully glancing between me and Donghae nervously.

 

I hold on his chin gently with my fingers lifting it so he’s face to face with me. I can see the blush reaching his ears and down to his neck. I pull him closer to me by his waist and let my hand rest there while his hands are just on his lap as he probably doesn’t know what to do with them. I look into his eyes while his big doe eyes stare right back to me and I can’t help but to glance at his pretty pink lips. Slowly I inch closer and soon our lips are almost brushing against each others as we can feel other’s breath hitting out faces warmly. I look into his eyes for last approval before closing the gap softly. 

  
  


**_Doyoung’s pov._ **

 

“What?” I speak up for the first time after Jaehyun was ready with his background story and surprisingly I said that at the same time as Jaehyun. 

I feel heavy blush coating my cheeks and then rising up to my forehead and falling towards my chin making me scold myself internally for getting so flustered so quickly. 

“Did I damn stutter? Just do it already!” dad says in annoyance glaring at Jaehyun but as he looks at me his gaze is just teasing smile making me look down in embarrassment. I nibble on my lower lip nervously while I feel my ears hanging low as I try to cover my red cheeks from Jaehyun’s vision. 

“Are you okay with this?” Jaehyun suddenly asks lowly and moves a bit closer making me yelp in surprise but nevertheless nodding carefully as I glance at my dad for support but he’s just wearing that teasing grin as he waits for action.

 

Jaehyun grabs my chin gently on his finger tips bringing my face up on the same level as his. As he’s studying my face the blush coats my neck and ears too before he pulls me closer to him making my eyes widen in surprise. He leaves his hand resting on my waist while the other is still holding on my chin tenderly. I let my hands be on my lap since I don’t know where I should put them as I keep staring at Jaehyun’s eyes nervously, waiting for him to do something. I see him glancing at my lips making me scream internally but trying to keep myself together as he brings his orbs back to mine staring into my soul deeply making me melt under his gaze. 

Then he begins inching closer to me still looking into my eyes for any kind of discomfort what makes my heart almost burst out of my chest due to how fast it’s beating. 

He looks at my lips again as he inches closer until I can feel his breath fanning my face warmly. 

 

He looks into my eyes for last approval and when I nod just slightly he closes the gap. 

 

I can feel his slightly chapped lips pressing against mine in an innocent kiss making my head feel cloudy and heart rate almost dangerous due to how fast it’s beating in my rib cage. 

I can hear dad’s excited squeal but it sounds really far away and I forget about it completely as I close my eyes only focusing on Jaehyun holding me so carefully in his embrace and his lips moving gently on mine. I feel Jaehyun’s hands leaving my body and soon feel them on my hands as he guides them on his shoulders carefully to not to break the kiss. And again after that both strong arms are wrapped around my tiny waist holding me protectively. He tries to pull me closer what only results to me ending on his lap straddling him. 

As much as I enjoy the kiss I tried to part so I could get some air but I only manage to gasp some before I’m back in a bit more heated kiss. Jaehyun bites on my lower lip carefully making me mewl softly into his mouth and he takes that opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I feel his hands on my back sliding on my lower back a bit over my tail making me gasp and open my eyes looking at his teasing eyes staring at me. I feel myself blushing again as I close my eyes again not wanting him to see me. Suddenly our kiss was broken by a hit on Jaehyun’s head making his forehead to bump on to mine making us break apart with me quietly whining and him groaning in annoyance. 

“Sorry but I don’t want to see live porn between you two so if you two could maybe go to your own cottage to sort this out and now I want to sleep” dad says and looks at Jaehyun sternly.

 

“And you my little prince. I’m pretty sure your heat is starting pretty soon” dad says and winks to me with grin on his face while I hide my face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck in embarrassment. Dad and Jaehyun just chuckle together as Jaehyun lifts me by holding on my thighs making me yelp in surprise. I wrap my legs around his waist and keep my face buried on his shoulder while I can feel my cheeks heating up and the blush spreading on my ears and chest area too meanwhile Jaehyun just calmly walks out. I keep my face buried on Jaehyun’s chest as he walks us to his cottage while chuckling softly to my shyness. 

 

We finally get to his cottage and he sets me on his bed carefully before he goes to shut the door gently. As he sits beside me on the bed my cheeks are still burning since I keep thinking about the kiss and the feeling of his lips on mine. I had zoned out but get snapped out of it when I feel Jaehyun’s hand on my thigh making me flinch in surprise and turn my gaze to him. We don’t say anything as we just stare into each other’s eyes feeling the emotions hiding in there.

 

“Well… Did you feel anything special during the…” my voice trails off on the last word since I’m too embarrassed to say it out loud. 

“The kiss?” Jaehyun blurts out making my ears flatten and cheeks heat up as I play with my fingers nervously waiting for his answer.

“Well can I be honest?” he asks as he shifts a bit closer to me making me move back in reflex too and I nod keeping my gaze on the floor but Jaehyun prevents me from doing so as he lifts my chin with his fingers softly looking into my eyes. 

“That kiss. Was something else” he mumbles and glances at my lips for a second before fixing his gaze back to my orbs. 

“It felt like a whole new world was happening in my system” he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he spoke so so softly to me while I felt like I was floating in clouds with my heart pounding out of my chest. 

“If I’m being completely honest it was the best kiss I have ever had. And what makes it even better is the fact that it was you who I kissed” I feel my eyes widening as my cheeks get even hotter.

“What are you saying?” I mumble getting embarrassed by his words and as he lifts his fingers to caress my cheek gently and I can feel his gaze on my face.

“I’m saying that I might have started to fall for you” Jaehyun murmured making my eyes snap to his quickly and my mouth open a little bit as I try to make out words to say but don’t even have time to do so as I already feel Jaehyun’s lips against my own again. I feel my tail twitching in surprise and ears standing up straight in shock. I let myself relax when he wraps his arms around my waist bringing me to his warm embrace. I place my hands carefully on his shoulders as I close my eyes. I let my feelings loose as I bring my fingers to his neck and towards his hair where I twirl the soft strands in between my fingers, carefully making sure I don’t pull on it. 

 

I let out soft moan what gets swallowed in Jaehyun’s mouth when he nibbles on my lower lip carefully to not to draw out blood. He tightens his hold on me almost possessively making me whimper quietly. Before I even can digest what’s happening Jaehyun has pulled me so I’m straddling his lap as he places his hands on my thighs, squeezing every now and then making me let out soft mewls. 

I’m the first one to pull away as I started to feel light headed from the lack of air in my lungs. I pant heavily as I look down on Jaehyun’s hands on my thighs making my cheeks burn lightly. Jaehyun let’s out low chuckle as he squeezes on my thighs again making me squeal out of surprise and look into his eyes. 

“You are so adorable, you know. I could eat you right here but maybe I’m saving that until your heat starts” he murmurs into my neck as he inhales my scent letting out quiet hum of satisfaction. I can’t bring myself to look into his eyes as my cheeks burn bright red at his words.

“Jaehyun” I mumble under my breath feeling nervous out of nowhere. I feel him setting his gaze on me gesturing me to continue.

“What are we?” I whisper feeling extremely embarrassed by now as he keeps quiet while just staring at me and I can’t even hear if he’s breathing anymore. I start feeling tears forming as he doesn’t say anything and just when I was going to get off of his lap he came back to this world and grabbed my thighs again preventing me from escaping. 

“We can be whatever you want to be. Right now I think it would be the best to address us as mates even though we haven’t officially mated yet” he says and lifts my head softly, holding on to my chin as he examines my face carefully. I fell one single tear rolling down my cheek but he wipes it off with his thumb gently. 

 

“Why are you crying?” he asks softly making the lump in my throat stay seated. I shake my head and chuckle dryly as I start studying his features what I already remember by heart. 

“Would it be weird if I say I don’t know? Am I overwhelmed by this all? Maybe. Am I scared of what’s going to happen in future? Definitely” I say and look at him in his shining orbs while tears fall from my eyes, travelling down my cheeks in thin streams. Jaehyun wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs gently while looking into my eyes ever so tenderly.

“Listen me carefully. Of course it’s hard to accept this at once but that’s how it’s supposed to be and how it should have been long ago already if I just hadn’t been so stubborn to admit it. And you don’t need to feel scared since I’ll always be there to protect you and I’m willing to risk my life for you if it means having you safe” I feel myself starting to shake a bit by his words as I throw my arms around his neck and cry softly on his shoulder while he strokes his fingers over my back comfortingly making me feel safe and trust his words. 

 

“I’ll keep you safe my bunny. No one gets to hurt you anymore. I’ll make sure of it”


End file.
